What happens next? Jen and Tilly!
by writingsomestuff
Summary: My first writing on here.. because they don't have any screen time i just continued their story myself... Please let me know what you all think, tips and advise is always welcome ;) The story follow onto the last scene of jen and tilly. They broke up and Tilly had been acting out in class..
1. Chapter 1

'So boys and girls thats it for today, have a nice weekend and don't forget that assignment is due to Tuesday' jen said when the schoolbel rang and everyone started packing their stuff. Her eye felt on Tilly who was dying to get out of the class from the second she entered ...

Last week Tilly had tortured jen all week long but today it was like the other way around ... Although jen hadn't really done anything to torture tilly, so she thought.

When actually Jen had tortured her al class long by helping out the students behind tilly without even looking at the redhead once. It had been a hard job to do for jen. She could feel tilly so close, like there was some magnetic field between them but she had to fight it. Tilly had made it clear she was mad on her. The teacher was heartbroken by it but the more she saw tilly or gave her any kind of attention it hurt even more knowing that their thing they had and was so great, was over... . So she just ignored tilly as much as possible, that was probably the best for both of them jen thought.

But Tilly felt so bad, sick, hurt, ... Because tilly wanted to get jen's attention, in any way positive or negative. Now she was getting none and that was a real torture ...

When tilly finally gathered all her stuff she walked out the class ... Jen wanted to say something, call out for tilly to stay a little bit longer, to talk about her assignment but she just could ... It would only make things worse jen thought ... So she just let the girl go. When everyone left the classroom jen locked it and walked to her car. It was weekend, finally!

As jen arrived to her car she saw tilly walking home ... Jen just stared at the young but yet so adult girl who started to walk faster as raindrop begin to fall down and the sky was only getting darker. For a moment jen was about to shout tilly's name and offer her a ride but then her mind took over and stopped her. The teacher stepped in her car and drove off to diane's.

Tilly walked home,. Normally she would have taken the bus but she felt like walking... . To clear her mind of all the things that happened these last few weeks. As the raindrops became bigger and coming down quicker while the girls mind was going crazy, full with thoughts, she decided to run to escape it all. About half an hour it took her to come home ... Nobody was home yet ... Luckily cause she looked like a wet do and she felt miserable .. The bad weather made her even feel worse. And the last thing she now needed was people questioning why she didn't take the bus with this weather. Tilly took of her wet clothes in the hallway before walking all through the house. She put them in the dryer en quickly went to the bathroom in her underwear and took a hot shower.

Meanwhile jen had already got home and immediately had gone to her room, she either wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She laid down on her bed and was thinking of .. Of course her red headed student. Why did she look so miserable today? Did i say something wrong? She was the one who had tortured me all week with her comments and looks ... Did something happen to her ? Did someone hurt her? Jen's mind was spinning about what was up with tilly... She realized she shouldn't be caring about that all cause they broke up and it ended really bad. Jen had chosen for her carrier but ... She regretted that decision the moment she took it or .. Was forced to took it ... Cause the truth was she still loved tilly ... Like pretty bad ...

Tilly jumped out the shower and heard her mom come home.

'Tilly you here? I'm home' tilly's mom called from downstairs

'yeah mom i'm down in a second' answered tilly

Tilly put on her pj's as she wasn't planning to go out anymore today, and went downstairs.

Hiya love her mom said as she saw tilly come downstairs while she was preparing diner.

Tilly just kept silence, forced a lil'smile and took a glass of water ...

'I am making rice and chicken curry, you want to help ?' Asked tilly's mom

As tilly drunk up the last of the water in her glass and put it on the table she answered ' no, i'm going upstairs, i am not hungry anyway' and the girl made her way to the stairs.

Her mom now knew for sure something was up

Hey sweetie what wrong, come here for a second.

But tilly walked upstairs went to her room laid down on her bed and cried until she felt asleep.

Tilly's mom didn't run after her cause she wanted to hive her daughter some space. She called for her at dinnertime and when there was no answer. She entered tilly's room and found her sleeping, so her mom decided to let her sleep, she thought tilly probably needed it.

Jen's alarm went off at 6 am she forgot to switch it of last night. As she was already awake she decided to get up, and went for a morning walk. She could really enjoy them, mostly the getting up part was hard but she found it totally worth it when she walked through town or the park watch the sun rising, see the town coming alive as people started waking up and filling the shops and streets.

Today she walked to the park, jen walked around for a bit and sat down on a bench near the river. She watched a few lil ducks following mama duck.

Tilly had woken up early as she hadn't closed her curtains but also because she felt asleep pretty early. She slept all night through till the rising sunlight that was entering her room woke her up at 6:30 am she looked outside and it looked like it was going to be a sunny day so she went for a walk. A walk to the park, a bit further from her she saw a mamy duck followed by her baby ducks. Tilly followed them down to the river. That's where she saw someone sitting on the bench watching the ducks entering the water while standing up to walk towards them and just seconds later noticing tilly's present.

Jen saw tilly and Tilly recognized it was Jen who was standing on the other side of the river. Both paralyzed by each other's present, don't knowing whether to smile, cry or yell to one another... they just stared into each other's eyes.

Their heart beating fast, all they wanted to do was walk towards one another and tell how much they are sorry and missed one another ...

But they just stood there for about a long 5 minutes

Jen scared tilly would be mad at her shout mean things and walk away and tilly afraid of jen not wanting to speak to her.

They eyes were locked and didn't let go until jen said

Hi

And waited for an answer to come

Hi

Tilly replied

A smile appeared on jens face and she walked closer to the river and tilly did the same. The river was only 1 meter wide so they weren't far away from each orther , one of them could jump over jen thought and then jen remembered it was slipparry on the other side and wanted to warn tilly

Tilly be care...

Too late ... Tilly just slipped an felt on the muddy grass on the edge of the river and slided furter into the undeep river.

Oh tilly , jen yelled an then let out a little laugh

Auww tilly said as landed in the river

It's not funny! She then said

Maybe a little, jen teased. Come let me help you get out jen said as she stretched out her arm towards tilly to help and pull her out.

Tilly took it and crawed up to grass

Thanks tilly said

Jen smiled

Here take my coat

No thanks, i'll just go home

It's like freezing ... Just take the bloody coat! Jen said a bit annoyed

Tilly's face changed and started looking mad and was turning around to make her way out of there

Then jen quickly said

I'm sorry

Those words stopped tilly

I am so sorry tilly jen said again

Tilly turned around and jen walked towards her

Here take my coat please, jen said as she put it around tilly

Tilly could feel jen's touch as she put the coat around her. She could feel jen's warmth coming from the coat, she could smel jen's odo, … That all made the student just weakend inside

She looked at the teacher, her teacher who was rubbed her arms to keep her warm.

Jen then stopped bowed her head a little bit down but then looked up only with her eyes till they met tilly's ... I'm really sorry tilly, jen then said again.

Tilly looked at jen

Seeing the women clearly was scared of what the response would be

Tilly looked down

I ... I 'm ...

Tilly took jen's hand

Looked up and answered i am sorry too, i ... I shouldn't have ...

No you shouldn't be sorry jen interrupted

And held tilly's hand a liltle harder

I shouldn't have acted the way I did in class ... Threaten you to end your carrier ... I was hurt but i understand now ... I would never have done it though ... Cause i just acted out against my feelings so i wouldn't have to admit them .. That ...

Jen grabbed tilly closer to her, put her arms around her student, held her tight, hugged her love like she never did before. Tilly was surprised by this action but she enjoyed it, she had missed those arms around her and then she spoke the words out loud to finish what she was saying ... 'I miss you'

And the only thing jen could answer was 'i missed you too'

They hold their embrace until they heard some loud noise coming from behind them. It brought them both back down to earth.

I hate to say this but I think you better go home now, I mean get out of these wet clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold .. jen said.

Yeah i better, i think people would miss me if i ain't in class for a few days tilly teased.

I know they will jen went along and smiled

Tilly walked home and so did jen. Both with a big smile on their face.

Their problems weren't solved but this was a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly got home soon, she felt good. Happy. Euphoric!

It felt so great cause she hadn't feel this joy inside of her for a while. She knew what or maybe it's better to say who , caused that happy feeling inside of her. Jen! When tilly entered the bathroom she saw herself with jen's coat on in the mirror. And her smile became even more bigger! The redhead went to her room, hide jen's coat under her sheets before getting the shower she needed after falling into that river at the park.

By the time Jen came home Diane already left for an appointment about some financial stuff. So jen came home in an empty house, and let herself fall down on the couch. When Sinead came down about 10 minutes later, jen she scared Jen to death.

God Sinead, you frightened me! Jen said.

Yeah well if it wasn't for my mom I would still be in my bed right now … but no she made me clean the house .. can you believe that ! The whole house… and I have to be finished by the time she gets home…

Jen felt a bit sorry for sinead. Even though they didn't get along all the time.. Or maybe meeting Tilly had something to do with the way jen was feeling right now. Jen felt like she could move mountains so she decided to offer Sinead some help.

Well Sinead , jen said, what about if I help you a bit with the cleaning

Great, sinead answered

We better get started then.

They took out the cleaning supplies and got started. While cleaning Jen started whistling a happy tune. What made Sinead curious.

So Jen, where have you just been to this early in the morning, that made you so happy?

Jen hesitated, she had to think for a second what she was going to say.

'Oh just a beautiful morning walk' Jen eventually said.

And who with? Sinead wanted to know

What!? Jen said, actually in a bit overreacted way. Why do you always think that someone .. oh just leave it ..

Hah! So you were with someone!

Sinead! Well maybe the beautiful sky this morning made me feel good or maybe that was caused by seeing mama ducks with her little ones walking down to the river or maybe it was caused by the singing of some birds. Jen explained

Oh you're such a … Sinead said

Such a what!? Jen said, while making the gesture of throwing away the chammy she was using to dust.

Sinead quickly changed the subject and put on the music.

Meanwhile Maddie texted the girls to hang out later, grab some coffee or something.

Just when Sinead and Jen where finished cleaning Diane came home.

Perfect timing, mom! Coming home when all the cleaning is done sinead said.

Well I did ask you to do it didn't i. I think I am already working enough as it it! Oh hi Jen. Diane answered.

Oh mom… sinead complained

Hi Diane. Jen quickly said

Sinead took her purse and grabbed her coat.

Where are you going now? Dianne asked

After cleaning all this I think i worked enough for today didn't i mom. so I deserve to get a coffee with my friend! And yeah mom I'll be back for diner Sinead said while making her way out.

Have fun Sinead, Jen yelled at her.

Diane looked at jen with a face of 'what the hell is happening now' and said 'Well since when did the two of you get along like this?

Jen laughed.

Well?

Oh we were just talking fun earlier.

Well I'm glad you two are getting along!

'Yeah it's more fun if everyone gets along. Well sinead might be done with her work for today but i have plenty of work to do. 'Jen excused herself and went upstairs to do some research for her next lessons.

In one of her art books she saw the portrait of a redhead, that made her think of tilly. She took out her phone and thought about texting her… but she didn't dare .. what should she say, she wanted to talk to her but maybe it was to soon. The last thing Jen wanted to happen now was things going wrong again. So she put her phone on bedside table and continued her research.

Meanwhile Sinead met up with Maddie, they decided to go inside already. A few minutes later Tilly came in en joined the girl.

Hi girls, tilly said.

You're in a good mood, Maddie said.

Yeah Just had a really good night of sleep, tilly answered.

Lucky you, sinead said, I on the other hand had to wake up early to clean the house.

Oh poor you tilly said

I know! Well to be honest I had a little help of Jen but don't tell my mom sinead confest.

Wow! Jen? I thought the two of you didn't get along at all, maddie wondered.

Yeah well the women was in a kind of ecstasy when she got home from her morning walk. because she saw the sky and some mama and baby ducks or something she said but I don't believe that. but anyway, she just decided to help me out so, good for me. If it wasn't for Jen I probely would still be cleaning.

Tilly 's cheeks got a bit warm while hearing Jen's name and thinking of her.

Okay enough about teachers, time for some fun stuff maddie said. Who wants to go shopping later?

The girls were talking about clothes they needed and whilist Tilly took out her phone … She typed in a text 'So I heard you were in a ecstasy this morning because of some mammie and baby ducks?' But when she searched for the person to send it to she remembered she had deleted jen's number.

Oh Tilly last week I saw a dress that would fit you perfectly! Tilly!

'Oh. Euhm .. what? Sorry?' Tilly answered while putting her phone away.

Who was it from? Maddie asked

What? Tillt answered

The text that made you disappear from earth for a while. Sinead said

It was my mom to tell me I had to be home at 16:00 cause my dad cousin or something is coming. What actually wasn't a lie cause her mom did just texted her that a second ago.

Well if we leave now we have plenty of time to go into the city and show you that dress I was telling about. Maddie told the girls

Okay we better get going then, sinead said while standing up

The girls took their stuff and went into the city.

They had the time of their life. Although tilly's thoughts often went of to what happened this morning.

After shopping went home with sinead. Tilly just missed her bus and be home late now. While the redhead was looking at the timetable a car drove by. It brusque stopped and drove back.

Tilly turned around and saw the car that just made such a loud sound by stepping hard on the breaks.

Hey

Hi

Both the girls smiled with a loving innocence face.

It looks like its going to rain any second so maybe i can offer you a ride? Jen then said.

Actually that would be great. I just missed my bus and i had to be home at 16:00...

Jen checked the time so that means you should be home ... Erm right ... Now.

Yeah go on you rub it in some more. Tilly sad while pulling a sad face.

'Come on get in.' Jen said

And only seconds after tilly got in little raindrop came down.

Just in time tilly said with a little smile on her face

Jen looked at tilly smiled as she could feel her heartbeat go faster... She wanted to say something but didn't really dare. The brunette was scared she might say something wrong.

Then tilly jumped in, she saw her favorite teacher mind was spinning.

So what else did you do today?

Oh erm.. I just did some research, i just went to the store to get some supplies and now i am driving you home . Jen said and looked at tilly with a smile

You forgot the part where you helped out sinead with cleaning the house.

Oh so she didn't kept it a secret ! Waaw ! Jen responded

Well maddie and me were surprised by the fact of you her. But that apparently that had something to do with you being in a happy mood this morning. And that all caused by some mammie and baby ducks. Tilly said on a teasing tone.

Hah she can't keep anything a secret can she! Luckily then i didn't say her the real reason. Jen went along with a big smile on her face

Tilly laughed. Probably not.

So you ain't gonna tell me what the real reason was then?

Well maybe next time i think there are people waiting for you over there, jen said while pointing out to tilly's house a bit furter down the street.

Yeah i better hurry. Tilly said

She opened the door and waited for a second. The student stared into her teachers eyes, not knowing either to kiss her or hug her or just go away.

Erm so thanks for the ride tilly sai while stepping out the car

No problem. Anytime.

Tilly smiled

And jen smiled back

I better get inside now. Thanks again!

Okay. Bye then, have fun! Jen said and drove back to diane's.

Tilly entered her home and joined her parents and guest in the living room.

Jen got home soon, put the supplies on the kitchen table and went to her room. She bumped into maddie in the hallway and just said hi before entering her own room. The book with a redhead in it still laid on her bed. Jen took her phone and texted tilly

'You know you are the reason right!? '

When tilly saw the message her face brightened up. She got a bit bored at home and this message came just in time. Even though it was send by a number her phone didn't recognized, tilly knew who it was from and quickly replied.

'I know for sure now :)'

Then tilly added the number to her contacts.

Jen was glad tilly knew how great she felt after meeting tilly and hoped tilly felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening fell. Diner had been delicious! Tilly's mom was an excellent cook! The visitors on the other hand were boring. At least for tilly. Her dad had been talking business all night. So when everybody took place in the couch after they finished diner, it seemed like the perfect timing to excuse herself and go upstairs.

The teenager listened to some music while browsing the internet. About an hour later she heard the guest leave and her parent come upstairs. Her mom came to say goodnight and a few minutes later tilly thought it was about ready for her to do the same. She made herself ready but on some pj's and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When tilly snuck under the sheet she felt something. She threw the sheets a bit away to see what it was. And when she saw it tilly smiled grabbed it and pulled it close to her. The young girl could smell the perfume of who it belongs too and hugged the coat as if it was jen herself. It made her realize that what she is feeling toward the brunette isn't just something. Tilly turned off the light and felt asleep with jens coat in her arms.

The next morning

Jen woke up early again. The night before she went at 10 p.m. She actually had hoped to sleep a bit longer then 8 a.m. but no, there she was laying awake at 7a.m. It was becoming a routine waking up this early. The teacher jumped out of bed and went downstairs where she made herself some tea. She sat down at the kitchen table and read the newspaper from the day before. Yesterday she hadn't had the time to do that. When she grabbed her phone to check for new messages she saw the message she read last. The one from tilly. It made her think of the day before. That's when jen decided to go for a walk to the park again. Full with hopes that tilly might be doing the same.

While jen was arriving at the park she saw a mama duck with her babies and just burst out laughing. She looked around for that one familiar face. But no luck today. Jen walked towards a bench, the same as yesterday and sat down. The creative women took out a notebook and pencil, and started sketching. The trees, the sky, the birds, the river, the ducks, ... While sketching jen was actually Hoping tilly would pass by again.

But her redhead was still laying down in her bed. In deep sleep with her teachers coat in her arms pressed close against her body. Tilly woke up at 9:00 by the sound of someone taking a shower. When she opened up her eyes she saw jens coats and hugged it. She decided to stay in bed for a little longer as the bathroom was taken. Tilly played some calm music on her phone. last week she downloaded some music of the xx, that was the perfect music to wake up with. About 15 minutes later there were 3 knocks on the door before opening. Tilly quickly pushed jen's coat all the way under the sheet so whoever was entering wouldn't see it.

It was her mom.

Good morning love, i thought i heard some noise in here! Bathroom is free now if you want to get a shower.

Okay thanks mom!

Oh just wanna let you know that your dad and i are going to the beach, i lt would be nice if you would join us. It's been a long time we went on a family trip. Said tilly's mom.

Oh. Erm. Okay. I've to read something for school but i'll guess i can do that in the car as well.

Okay. Wonderful. We'll leave in about half an hour so make sure you're ready by then.

I will. Tilly answered

Tilly jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. She took the book she had to read and then she reminded the assignment of her favorite teacher she had to do. So tilly also got her camera and sketchbook with her. And a bit later than planned the family evans took off toward the beach!

Jen had been gone some while now. She was caught up in her sketching but was getting cold right now so it was about time to go back home. One more crossroad and she was home, the lights were red and jen was waiting for them to turn green. The lights for the cars just turned orange but the car that was passing couldn't stop in time anymore. The next ones on the other hand had plenty of space left to stop and so did they. The walking sign turned on, jen looked to her left as a habit when crossing the streets and got surprised as she saw a face she liked. A second later she noticed the two older people in the front. That must be her mom and dad, the teacher tought. Jen tried to continue her walk without making it obviously that she was looking towards the car. When the car took off again tilly saw someone in a quick flash and thought it was jen but wasn't sure. She looked back but a truck behind then blocked her view.

A few minutes later jen got home and got herself some warm tea to warm herself a bit up. Although seeing tilly already had done much to help with the warming up. Jen could no longer resist it and texted tilly.

_Hello good morning, you have some time today? Need to talk! J_

Tilly read the message and regretted instantly for going to the beach but it was too late now. So se texted back she couldn't today.

_I'm off to the beach, family trip... Some other time? Could it be that i saw you this morning at the lights near diane's? _

Oh okay… Yeah next time. Yes i saw you! Was on my way home from the parc. Have fun at the beach. Take a picture for me ;)

_Thanks! I will! You to have fun today!_

No luck today, but they would see each other tomorrow, although that would be under a lot different circumstances... . They would see each other, be able to talk to one another and that was all that mattered.  
Jen was counting down the minutes that were left till she would see tilly again. The teacher was dying to talk to her again.

Tilly at the beach felt the same. When she stared at the sea she remembered her first trip with jen. The student realized she really missed her and knew inside she loved that brunette and not just a little bit, but like a lot! Then tilly remembered jen asked her to take a picture so when her mom and dad went back to the car to take out the picnic basket tilly decided to take some pictures.

First just some pictures of the beach and sea but then the young girl draw something in the sand. A big heart! She shot the picture and looked at the result. The light was amazing what was weird for this hour of the day. Because of some mist there was some special effect, which was really beautiful and was represented perfectly on the picture.

When the family Evans was done picnicking it didn't take long for the rain to start falling heavily down. Tilly and her parents quickly took all their stuff and run back to the car.  
On the way back tilly read the last bit of the book she had to read but couldn't really focus.

Jen had been preparing her lessons until Diane called her down. Saying she had been working too hard this weekend and asked her to join her for a movie and go out for diner later. As jen hadn't anything better to do she agreed. Diane called the local pizzeria to reserve their places.

'_So that's done. Now come on girl get your butt down here on the couch! What film do you prefer?', Diane asked_

Oh you can pick one. It doesn't really matter i think they are both great. Jen answered.

_Okay then it's gonna be 'Taken'. Caroline, my friend from the gym asked me to go with her and see 'Taken 2', but i haven't seen the first one so... _

Yeah i heard it a really good one! Jen said.

_I guess we'll find out in a sec._

While diane was putting jn the dvd and making some popcorn jen received a text. She smiled instantly when she saw who it was from.

_Hi, just wondering if maybe you wanna meet up later. The rain ruined the trip so we're on our way back. _

Is this some bad karma or something there's always something that keeps them from meeting. Jen thought to herself.

'Just agreed to go out for dinner with diane, she already booked. I wish i had knew sooner :( ', jen texted back.

Tilly was a bit disappointed but she knew it was only last minute.

_Okay. Have fun with diane :p_

Jen laughed at the answer she knew what tilly must be thinking. Dinner with diane couldn't be as much fun as the two of them meeting up tonight .

_What is it that's so funny love? Diane asked as she just sat herself down next to jen._

'Oh nothing just some friend joking around. You ready for it ?', Jen asked hoping diane would drop it

_Yeah yeah just press play already, caroline said there was some handsome guy in it .. erm what his name again neil lanson or something_

Oh you mean Liam Neeson haha

_Yes that's the guy! Shh quiet it's gonna begin. _

Both the women enjoyed the movie. The last 5 minutes bart and sinead came home.

Mom we're home, you ready? Sinead asked

_Shh it's almost done! Answered diane as she didn't wanted to miss anything._

Okay okay calm down!

When the movie ended the four of them went to the pizzeria, jen was driving. Cause diane was in a too emotional state after seeing the movie. They all had a differet pizza and it was soo good!

I could eat this every day. Bart said

_Well bart next time you're buying then? Diane said._

It not like i have any money have i. I'm just a student! Bart reacted.

_Yeah yeah i know. I'm only teasing. Diane asnwered._

Funny mom. Sinead then said.

_Come on time to go home_. Jen came in to prevent the evening being ruined by something stupid.

The four went home. Sinead had to say goodbye to bart and jen went upstairs. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day! Diane just cleaned up some more and soon the lights went off at diane's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews, keep sharing your thoughts! Tips are welcome, if you have any idea's or suggestions where the story should lead to, feel free to let me know ;)  
I thinkt you're gonna enjoy this chapter so I'll better let you start reading now! **_

_**Enjoy! **___

Tilly hadn't slept much last night. When she 'd arrived home, the redhead went upstairs an immediately uploaded the pictures taken earlier that day. When she saw 'the' picture, the one with the heart in the sand and the amazing light, she printed it. Then tilly wrote something on the back. 'For you'  
Simple cause tilly wanted to give jen the picture at school. so she thought it was best not to write anything to personal down. In case someone would see it, grab it or ask about it or something.  
The words actually meant more than just 'for you'. You had to see it in a context, the context of the picture. Cause the heart was a part of the message!

When tilly finally went to bed she couln't stop thinking about seeing jen tomorrow and giving her the photo. The student was so nervous about what tomorrow would bring, that it kept her awake. So when her alarm went off it was like the teenager had fallen asleep just a second ago.  
With a lot of effort the girl dragged herself out of bed and got ready for school. The thought of jen made it a bit easier but also a bit harder. Easy cause it motivated her to get ready but harder cause tilly wanted to look great for her favorite teacher.

Meanwhile jen was getting ready for school too. As always she wanted to look good but knowing she would see tilly made her do some extra effort. Like wearing the perfume she knew tilly liked the most and spraying it one time extra than usual. Clearly jen wanted to impress the girl!

When they both arrived at school they looked for each other everywhere but didn't meet. The bell rang so they had to go to their first class. Time went really slow and it was only after lunchtime that jen had to teach tilly's class.

Neither of them could concentrated on what they were doing. Jen couldn't really teach considering the state she was in She was just too nervous what later today would bring, so she gave the classes some assignments. Meanwhile tilly was just staring at the door hoping jen would enter or staring trough the window to see if that one girl would walk by. Every now and then she got a por from maddie, who saw her friend was off and brought her back to earth before the teachers did.

At lunch break maddie confronted tilly by the fact she was distracted all the time. The redhead blamed it on the lack of sleep she had. Just before the bellsignal. And that's when time just stood still for a second for tilly, cause she saw jen passing by real quickly. Jen hadn't seen her student, she was in a rush to the teachers room to copy something for her next class.

The bell rang. The hallway was so crowded, full with student walking their way to their classroom. Jen rushed to her class and saw tilly with maddie arriving from the other side. They met at the door.

'Good afternoon girls!' Jen said using her teachervoice while her cheeks colored red cause she saw tilly.

'Goodmorning miss' the two girls answered together and went inside.

Someone behind them quick called jen to come closer. Another teacher, who informed jen she didn't had to jump in for him later today cause his appointment got cancelled. That meant jen would be off early after all. She entered her classroom and asked for everyone to be quiet so they could get started!

While jen was explaining the new assignment she was checking out tilly. The teacher tried not to look at that one student, she fought the need but it was a fight she lost. Jen just could resist looking at the redhead, walking by the student and accidentally touch her arm, letting her answer all the time, but it was also tilly who did an extra offer by playing the perfect student.

When jen was done with explaining the whole assignment the students could all get starting with their project, all individually. One by one jen asked them to come to her for questions or advise. The second one who came down to jen's desk was tilly. They knew there was something more between them, the magic between them was back even they hadn't spoken about it yet. The two of them wanted to talk, but just hadn't found the time to do so yet. To talk now was a bit dangerous with the whole class behind them. So when tilly came to jen's desk they did their best to act normal. In the beginning it they managed it alright but at the end it got harder so tilly decided to go back to work. However before she returned to her seat she quickly handed over an envelope to jen. The photo she had taken at the beach was in it, while. Jen took the envelope, tilly winked at her turned around and walked back to her place. She watched her teacher taking a look at the picture and saw how it made apear a big smile on her face. When another student came closer, the teacher put the photo back in the envelope and hide it in her school diary.

Secretly tilly looked at jen and jen looked at tilly.

When class was over and the students packed their stuff in a rush to get out, jen raised her voice to let them know one last message.

'Boys and girls, don't forget to bring the assignment from last week tomorrow. If i don't get it then you already know your point as I can't give any rate if I don't get anything! … Oh and bart and tilly i want to talk to you so just stay one minute longer.'

As the student rushes out, bart and tilly did as they were told and stayed.

'I'll start with you bart, come here for a sec.' jen said

Bart came closer and they discussed his last work. It was really good but the teacher wanted to give him some more advise. Bart then asked a few questions that had to do with their new assignment as he hadn't had the chance to do that during the class.

'Okay i'm off now! Already spend way to long in here.' Bart said and left.

When he was gone jen walked over to tilly.

Hi

_Hey... _

They both smiled

'_So why did i have to stay behind?' Tilly asked._

Jen smiled. 'Well i... ' She stumbled a bit trying to find the rights words as she was nervous. 'I just wanted to say thank you for the picture. I really like it!' Jen said

_That's what i hoped for! Answered tilly_

And ... Erm. Hesitated the teacher

_And what? _

'And i thought that maybe … if you want to ... Then we could erm … maybe we could go somewhere? i'm done with school for today and I really want to talk but not here. ' Jen looked over to the door that bart had left open and was filled with students and other teachers.

'_I would like to but i got one more class. It's really important cause ... Well it's not interesting but after class i can meet up. Just got to be home for dinner but that's only at 7.' Tilly answered with a smile _

Okay then! Jen smiled. I would want you having to skip any classes. Just be a good student! Jen laughed

_Tilly smiled back. So where do you want to meet up she asked._

The bench at the big tree? Jen suggested.

_The one behind the old lady grocery store? _

Yes that one.

_Okay. I'll be there. _

The bell rang again, 15 minutes break was over.

_Well i better get going if i don't want to get any detention. Tilly said._

Yeah you better. See you later! Jen smiled

Tilly walked to her class with so much excitement in her body. As soon as her class started she wished it was over already.

Jen cleaned up the art-room some more, cause they way the students had left it wasn't really acceptable. When she finished she took her stuff and quick went home. The teacher cleaned herself up a bit and got changed. By then tilly's class was almost over so she left to the meeting point. On her way she grabbed two coffees and two muffins. Jen was glad to see no one at the tree when she arrived. It was a place not many people probably new it exist. The path to it was a bit hidden by the wild grow of all the green around. The teacher had discovered it on one of her walk not long after she arrived at the village. She had taken tilly to it only one time before and that had been some time now.

Tilly's english teacher had taken the time to explain the project and given some examples. When he was done, time was almost up so they were dismissed early. Tilly never left school so quickly! Every inch of her wanted to be with jen.

When she arrived at the beginning of the path that leads to the open space and tree tilly had to search a bit to find her way through. Jen heard something in the bushes and turned around. Her face brightened up when she saw tilly appear.

'_Well that was an adventure', she said when she came to open space and saw jen._

'Oh hi there' jen answered ' I am sorry for the bushes!

'_No problem, i'm glad i made it'_

Both the girls smiled at each other.

'Well I'm not gonna clear the path or something. I like it here. It's so peaceful and quiet. Wouldn't want some crackheads to discover it and destroy it.'

_Tilly nodded her head._

'Anyway .. ' Jen continued, 'come over here, i brought you something. Here's some coffee and i also bought you a muffing.'

'_Oh you shouldn't have. But thanks, i'm actually a bit hungry.' _The redhead said

'I thought you could use it after school.' Jen winked at the girl.

The two women sat on the bench next to each other. Eating their muffing, staring at one another.

'_You look happy'_ tilly said to break the silence.

I'm right now jen said. And moved her hand, placed it on tilly's and squeezed it softly.

_Tilly looked to her hand and then back to jen._

I missed you tilly. Jen then said.

She moved closer to tilly but by doing that the brunette spilled over her coffee. Both jumped off the bench and bumped into each other.

Oh i'm such a clumsy . Jen said

_Tilly laughed_

You okay? Didn't get coffee over you jen asked as she looked down to tilly's clothes.

_I'm fine, i'm fine tilly answered_

Sorry jen said

They still stood up close together.

_I'm fine jen, tilly said. _While staring into jens eyes as they were standing only inches apart from each other.

No i mean, i am sorry jen explained. I ..

Jen shut up as tilly put her finger on jen's lip and let out a shhh.

They just stared at each other's eye for a while tilly grabbed jen closer by her waist. Jen looked at tilly, lent in and kissed her softly…and hugged the girl she loved so much. While in their embrace jen spoke the words out loud, she whispered them into tillys ear.

'I love you tilly'

_Tilly smiled bright. And quickly answered 'I love you too.'_

Tears of happiness appeared on both the girls faces.

Jen kissed tilly's neck and they let go off their embrace. They looked at each other, smiled and gave quick kiss.

So ...this means erm …we're ... jen said and smiled

Uhu tilly said,nodded yes and smiled back

The both of them laughed and got lost in each other's eyes again.

Tilly put her arms around jen's neck and gave her a kiss which made jen put her arms around Tilly's waist and hold her tight.

They stood there, under the tree for some time and they both just enjoyed the embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Been busy with school so i could post this sooner. This chapter is a bit shorter but i'm writing the next part and will post it in the weekend. Hope you enjoy it! Keep letting me know what you think, what you would like to happen. Have fun reading!**_

Jen and tilly sat down on the grass. They leaned with their back against the tree and tilly rested her head on her love's chest. She could hear jen's heartbeat and feel her breathing. Both so happy they are back together!

Much talking didn't happened yet, but they had to talk about what happened. Explain stuff, just talk about it, cause communication is something really imported when you're in a relationship. If they didn't talk it wouldn't take long before … it would be over again. So now was about the right time…

'I've really missed you.' Jen whispered. 'I was so stupid. I love you so much. 'she admitted

_Tilly looked up and said: 'I love you too.' Then she looked down again and continued.' I shouldn't have reacted the way i did... I just was ... I thought you just used me … deep inside i hoped it wasn't like tha but ….'_

No, it's not your fault at all and I never used you, I could never do that. I loved you so much…I love you so much. _Jen was almost crying_. You have to know my brother pushed me taking the job... I was scared if i didn't .. He would ... So i ... But then you .. And i ... And it hurt so much.. Jen could speak she was too overwhelmed by emotions, a tear rolled of her face and some more followed.

_Tilly sat up a bit more, held jen and kissed her soft. 'I should have talked to you instead of walking away and blame you for all. …but I didn't talk to you and … didn't give you the chance to do … When you weren't with me .. I just missed you… like a lot. __The redhead's eyes got watery too__. I know now .. And i understand ... and … The way you were looking at me…and kept looking at me.. i knew you hadn't seen me as toy… I thought I would best ignore you …. And I tried … but I couldn't … I … I just missed you ..everyday a bit more ... '_

Although both girls were in tears they also smiled

'_I know we have to be carefull but you're worth it and .. I love you' tilly said_

'Very careful! … 'and 'we're worth it! … So you better don't look at me in class like today cause i don't know how much longer i could have hold myself together not to … ' jen said as she move her head closer to tilly's... 'Kiss you' she finished while her lips were only an inch away from those juicy lips she'd missed.

'_you would never ... ' Tilly said and that made jen kiss her passionately _

'Hmm you sure about that?'

_Tilly smiled while nodding yes and kissed jen briefly 'and hey i don't think i am the only one who looked like she wanted to seduce someone...'_

'Oh so you tried to seduce me then' jen teased

They both smiled

In each other's arms they laid for some time. Now and then they moved a bit, whispered sweet words to one another, said I love you and started kissing. Then laid down again and just enjoyed the little bits of sunlight, listening to wind and singing of the birds. Both the girls enjoyed the moment, their moment. The moment of them finally being together again, something they both longed for, for some while now. Soon the evening began to fall, none of them noticed tough. The girls were too much busy enjoying.

'You make me so happy', the teacher said and she meant it.

Tilly was about to answer but her phone went off. It was her mom calling her, worried where her girl was this time of hour in a schoolday. The redhead lied, she said she was at maddie's and would be home in 15 minutes, to call her mom down a bit.

Jen checked the time and saw it was already past 20:00. She knew tilly had to leave but when tilly hanged up the phone she tried to convince her girl to stay a bit more longer by kissing her.

'Please just a little bit more longer', she begged

'_I ... W.. Wi... Wish... I ... ' Tilly tried to answer but she could. Jen interrupt her with kisses._

Don't go ... i'll miss you ... Jen said while kissing the lips she wished she could kiss all day long.

_I have ... Too ... And tilly broke of the kissing._

'Please?' Jen pleaded with puppy eyes.

'_I really want to but i ... I can't ... My mom ... And it's getting late...'_

Jen made a sad face and grabbed tilly closer by her waist. Tilly gave jen a kiss, put her arms around the teachers neck and asked

_You want to take me home? _

To mine? Jen answered seducing, knowing tilly meant something else.

_Hmm what would diane think of that?_

That i have a good taste in women! Jen answerd with a big smile

_Yeah probably, just like she reacted last time when she caught us.. Tilly said sarcastically_

They laughed and kissed.

_I really have to go now. Don't want to get grounded and not be able to see my girlfriend whenever i want to._

Jen smiled at the girl! 'Okay then... I'll take you home' she give in and kissed her girl briefly. 'Come on let's go' and jen took tilly's hand to lead her trough the path back to her car that was parked somewhere out of sight.

When they arrived at the corner of tilly's street jen stopped. The girls said their goodbyes and gave one last passionate kiss before tilly stepped out and walked the last bit home.

Tilly wasn't inside yet before she received a text from jen saying she missed her. Tilly turned around and waved a kiss before entering her home.

'Finally here you are.'

'_Sorry maddie hold me up with the assignment we have to do. '_

'Oh you should have told you were working on a assignment.' Tilly's mom said. 'You had diner already? '

_Erm yes... No.. Erm .. I'm not . I ... I'm just really tired i'll just go to bed._

And before tilly's mom could really answer her daughter was already in her room. Tilly crawled into her bed with her clothes took jen's jacked and saw jen had texted her again. So the right thing to do was to text her back.

'_This coat of yours here in my arms almost makes me forget i'm missing you... Almost' xx_

Oh so a coat can replace me? x

_I said almost you know. I wish it was you who laid here down next to me. I miss you. xx_

I love you! Please never forget that! I'm so thankfull for today! x

_I love you too. So much! xx_

If it's silly to say i love you more? :) Oh you wanna meet before school tomorrow? I can come and pick you up! x

_yeah it probably is. :p If i go to sleep right now i can meet you… that if I can get out of my bed tomorrow morning …_

Oh no problem then I will come and drag you out :)

_Okay then I defi won't get out of bet ;) _

They texed till 11:30 then went to sleep. Tilly set her alarm at 5:30. Jen would come and get her at 6 a.m.  
Jen went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she went and walked across Dianne in the hallway.

Oh hi Dianne.

'_So you are home. I thought you were out or something' diane asked_

'Yeah I … went for a drink with some mates of uni. I got back an hour ago or something thought you were a sleep already.'

'_No no still busy. Did some cleaning.' _

'Sounds fun', jen joked.

_Oh you have a laugh girl. Next week it's your turn! _

Yeah, Well I'm going to bed now.. I'm going for a morning walk tomorrow so .. good night. The teacher said to prevent diane from keeping her much longer awake and not having to answer questions when diane noticed she gone so early in the morning.

_Sleep tight Dianne said and walked into the bathroom._

Both the girls slept like little angels that night as it had been a rollercoaster day. It felt so great to finally have talked about their thing. Their lips had locked again so perfectly together, lips they had missed. While in bed Jen thought about where she could take her love tomorrow … it had to be something special.


	6. Chapter 6

When jen's alarm went off she jumped out of her bed and got up. She tried to be as quiet as possible so no one else in the house would wake up. The teacher got ready and took her stuff she needed for school already with her. That way she could spend as much time as possible with her girlfriend. Tilly was tired when she got up but knowing who she was going to see gave her that little extra see needed to get out of bed. Just when she arrived at the corner of tilly's street, the redhead walked out the house. And in less than two minutes they sat next to each other in the car.

'Hi' they said at the same time when tilly stepped in the car and kissed short but passionate.

'Nice coat by the way', jen said as she noticed her girlfriend was wearing her coat

'_Thanks. I don't know why but just love it.'_

'Well I know that the owner of the coat loves you'

'_Oh you such a …'_

'_A what … ', jen interrupted as she came closer to kiss tilly._

The girls broke of their kisses when they heard some noise outside.

'I think it's better if we go somewhere else and I think I know a place' jen said

'_okay, surprise me'_

'oh believe me, you will'

On their way to Jen's secret place they talked about all kind of stuff … . After a 20 minutes of driving and a quick stop for some coffee the girls arrived at the beginning of an unpaved road. It lead into the woods. Tilly looked over at jen, a bit frightened cause on such roads there always happens something scary or bad, at least in the movies. Jen was concentrated on the road and about 5 minutes later they came to some open space where they parked the car.

'Come on let's go! 'Jen said with much enthusiasm while stepping out the car

'_What you serious?'_

'Yeah, come on it's totally worth it. Just 5 more minutes of a walk till we get there.'

'_I .. I don't know Jen… It's really dark and scary here.'_

'That's why we have these.' Said jen as she showed tilly a big flashlight she got out of the back and walked over to the passenger's side.

'_Jen I, .. it's really dark. What if some animals is out there!?'_

There isn't any and if there is I'll protect you! Beside I wouldn't bring you anywhere dangerously, therefore I love you way to much. Jen said and kissed Tilly's lips. It will be fun, I promis!'

'_Okay then, I think I don't have any choice do I'_

'No!' The brunette said and gave her girl another quick kiss. 'Come you won't regret it.'

Tilly stepped out the car and grabbed her girlfriends arm. The girls walked arm in arm a bit deeper into the woods. Tilly heard all kind of sound that made her jump a few times but her girlfriend always was comfort her. She pointed the flashlight into the direction where the noise came from and didn't see anything. So Tilly would wouldn't have to be afraid for ant mutants or scary animals attacking them. The two lovers walked till they heard the sound of some water and that's when they stopped. Jen looked around with the flashlight, Tilly was amazed by what she saw. A little river that lead to a small lake with a tiny waterfall, on the ground there was really green moss and there were all kind of flowers. Then jen pointed her finger out to the sky so the redhead would look up. When tilly looked up, jen extinguished the flashlight.

'_Jen, what … ' Tilly screamed while she was looking up but stop, when she saw the stars shining bright. What made appear a big smile onto Jen's face. 'Waaaaw' was the only thing tilly could say._

'So I guess you like it.'

'_This is just … amazing! How come you know all these places.' Tilly asked_

Hah! Jen giggled and put on the light again. Well morning walks and driving around, sometimes comes with some beautiful surprises. The brunette answered and winked at the girl next to her.

_Tilly smiled. She knew jen was referring to the morning walk where they met at the park and actually kind of brought them back together. 'Did I tell you I love you yet!?'_

'Hmmm… I don't know … 'jen teased

'_Well maybe this will help you remember…. 'And tilly kissed jen like she never kissed her before._

' I think that maybe we should skip today' jen said when they finally stopped kissing.

_' And I think the school and teachers won't like that' answered the redhead_

'Oh but this one would.' The teacher said with a big smile on her face.

She grabbed tilly, turned her around and pressed the girl with her back against a tree. For a few seconds she stared into tilly's eyes, gave her a small kiss and then the student whispered _'i love you'_ in jen ear. Jen couldn't control herself anymore and started kissing the girl in front of her while putting her hands all over her body. Tilly let it all happen and just enjoyed the pleasure it gave her. Soon jens hands went under tilly's clothes. One hand made it's way to the redheads back and the other to tilly's breast. Jen massaged the girl's breast while trying to undo her bra but that wasn't real easy. Tilly's hands went up and down on jens back. This were heating up. They were caught up in their moment of loving each other, exploring and then jen's phone rang… It totally ruined the moment and as jens ringtone was really loud they couldn't just ignore it.. the tune was a total turn off … . So the teacher took a breath and answered her phone.

'Hello jen' she said on a bit annoyed tone

_'Good morning miss Gilmore, sorry to bother you so early but i've just got a call from miss cooper. Her son is ill and I was wondering if you could fall in for her.'_

Whilst Jen was listening to the person on the phone Tilly started kissing jens neck. It tickled so the teacher really had to do her best not to laugh. Jen tried to push tilly a bit away but the young student just could stop ...

'Oh hi keeler, well just let me look at my planning' jen said so tilly would know it's him on the phone and giving her a look to stop.

'So what time is cooper's class?' The teacher asked.

_'Just a second erm … it's from 3p.m to 4:30. ' keeler answered_

'3 p.m. Till 4:30 let me have quick look' jen said out loud and then covered of the phone to ask for tilly's schedule. The student had class till 3:30 but she said it was okay for jen to jump in. Jen quick kissed tilly before answering her boss.

'Hi keeler!? I thought i had an appointment but thats tomorrow so i can jump in'

_'Okay thanks, see you in an hour' _

'Yeah bye'

'Sorry' jen said when she put down the phone

_'Oh i bet you are' the rehead answered and kissed jen_

'Hmm, i can make up for it'

_'Yeah you will have to! But I find it kind of sweet you asked for my schedule.. You would have said no to keeler for me?'_

'I promis I will. And well yeah I might of have said no to keeler so I could see you. Not all of my students are so attractive as you ! jen teased while coming closer to tilly

'_oh hmm' was all tilly could say as her girlfriend begun to kiss her. _

After a few long passionate kisses jen made her way down and started kissing tilly's neck_._

_'So you don't treat all your students like this!? Tilly teased_

'No' jen said and stopped kissing tilly's neck but gave her sweet kiss on her mouth.

_Well you better don't… tilly said wisely. 'And i guess your idea to skip school is a no go for today?'_

Yeah skipping school is probably not a good idea now... . Let me see what time it 's. Jen saw school would start in about 30 minutes. Okay I think it's better if we get back, we can't be running late can we ... .'

_I don't want too, just want to stay like this …_

Me too … really … but we can't, not right now…

_I know, I'll just miss you_

I'll miss you too but we can meet later. Come on let's go. Jen said and gave her love one last kiss before heading back to the car.

On their way to the school they could enjoy the beautiful sunrise. Jen dropped tilly of at some abandoned parking lot so no one would see them together. Before giving each other one last passionate kiss they looked around to make sure no one was watching them. They said goodbye and now they had to go back to the real world... The real world where they were just jen en just tilly, a teacher and a student and nothing more... .


	7. Chapter 7

Jen stood at the gate and when tilly entered, they gave each other a sweet loving smile. The bell rang so tilly walked inside as she was just in time. Someone walked up from behind and briefly touched her hand ... it was jen. The teacher continued her walk an went into the third classroom on the right. Before she entered it she looked behind her smiled big and winked at her girl. Tilly's class was on the first floor and she arrived just when the teacher was about to close the door. Class was boring, for both of them, but there was no escape from it. Even during luchbreak the two girls couldn't meet up cause jen was had a teachers meeting to go to.

When the meeting was over break was over too, so the teacher just went to her class. Where tilly wouldn't be cause the redhead hadn't any artclasses today.

Jen could bare anymore she had to see tilly and as her evening was already filled with appointments for school. It was a busy time at school teachers cause there was an open day coming soon. So tonight wouldn't be a solution for the two lovers to met up . She gave her student an assignment, a fun one so they would do their work and don't just joke around cause jen wouldn't be with them for a while. The teacher excused herself, saying she had to meet up for a few minutes with another teacher to make some arrangement for a trip. Then the teacher texted her girlfriend to meet up, right now.

'Hi meet me ... now!?'

Tilly got the text and was surprised. She missed her love too but meeting here at school isn't that too risky, the girls thought.

'_You serious!?'_

'Yes! :) i've too see you, right now. Missing you too much can't function anymore!'

'_I miss you too but I … i can't just walk out of class.'_

Meet me at the supply room. Just say you have to go to the bathroom, that you're feeling ill or something...

And tilly did as suggested, she walked out of class and made her way to the supply-room. She first looked around to see if nobody was in the hallway and when she couldn't see anyone tilly entered. Jen was already inside, waiting patiently for her love to enter.

'_Hey whats up with you, getting me out of class!?'_

'I told you i just missed you!' the teacher answered with a tingle in her eyes.

'_What about being careful! Keeler can walk by any minute or somebody else of the staff.'_

'No, they won't' jen spoke convinced. 'Keeler is in a meeting with a bunch if staff so they are all pretty busy. Aren't you glad you see me?'

'_Yes i'm.' Tilly said while giving jen a flirting smile. ' I couldn't focus in class. Almost felt asleep… and then i got your text!'_

'Oh class was that boring he.'

'_Yes, not all my teachers are as nice … and sweet … and lovely as you'_

Jen smiled. 'Hmm lovely he…. Well then i guess you liked this morning much better!'

They came closer with every word they said and spoke on a way they had to do so much effort not to kiss each other…

_'Uhu' tilly nodded yes. 'And You definitely have to take me back there sometime'_

'Oh i will! See i knew you would like it.'

'_Yeah i'll guess i'll have to listen to you more often!'_

Uhu! Starting now! Jen said with a big smile on her face and she pulled tilly agains her.

'_What are you up to!? '_

Jen couldn't resist her girl any longer …

'I want a kiss! And as you have to listen to me more, like you said it yourself, you have to… Right now. '

Tilly was so off world she'd forget for a second where she was and only had eye for the girl in front of her.

_'Oh .. That is no problem' and tilly kissed her girlfriend. _

'_Mmm good start.'_

'Start hey...!?'

'Uhu, you listen to your girlfriend!' Jen said and kissed tilly again and again. 'Hmm ... ' Oooh ... I love you so much you now!' and she continued kissing her love.

Tilly just went along she couldn't resist her girlfriend who was clearly turned on. They wankled a bit around while kissing and hide behind the closet of cleaning supplies. If someone entered they wouldn't be immediately exposed. Jen had her hands all over tilly, she knew she had to stop right now. This wasn't the place to let things heat up like this. But it was so hard to resist each other and not touch and lock their lips. By now Tilly was also so turned on that it got just impossible for them to stop. Jen was trying to pull tilly's shirt of but then decided it's best to keep their clothes on, cause they didn't want to get caught naked in school. Their bra on the other hand went off soon and the student got pressed against the wall. Tilly got kisses all over her body then Jen made her way up again and they kissed passionate. The teacher could feel her girl's hands touching every inch off her body. Jen hadn't planned this, to go this far right now but it just happened. Her hands made their way down over tilly's body and let one slide into the girls pants and rubbed gently up and down. The girl let out a moan, 'shhh' jen said and continued. the redhead had to do her best not to scream of pleasure. if someone walked in now, their world would crash down all in one second. Jen rubbed quicker and put a finger inside. She continued while hearing quiet moans . Tilly came and now took over. Her hand went under jens skirt and could feel how turned on jen already was. It didn't take long before the teacher was cuming, as she already was so turned on. Her moans became louder so tilly put her free hand on jens mouth and finished the job. The girls were out of breath and let themselves slide down and sat down while their body was tingling of excitement and pleasure.

'Oh i love you so much!' Jen said when she got back her breath

_Tilly smiled and softly kissed the lips of her favorite teacher._

Meanwhile tilly's math teacher send maddie to the bathroom to go check on the student as she had been gone for quite some time now. The supply room was across the ladies room so when maddie called out tilly's name out loud, the girls in the supply room got scared up.

_Oh god, that maddie, tilly whispered. _

'No daim it, ... come on get up. '

'_What now!?' the student questioned_

'I don't know ... Just walk out and .. WAIT! ..erm our bra...'

Did put on their bra and were thinking of an idea to get out of there...

I've an idea. I'll go outside with some cleaning stuff and say you're resting a bit cause i found you throwing up... And i'll just send her back.'

Tilly wasn't really convinced this would work but she hadn't got any better idea.

'_Okay i guess. I'll just wait here.'_

'Yes. Wait here, i'll come and get you.' Jen said and walk out with some rubber cleaning-gloves and cleaning supplies in her hands.

'Oh hi maddie, thought i hear something' jen said

'_Hello miss, erm you haven't seen tilly have you. She wasn't feeling well and went to the ladies room but now i can't find her anywhere…' Maddie was clearly a bit worried_

'Wel don't worry maddie, she's laying down for a bit. I found her a few minutes ago sitting down in the floor, she clearly wasn't feeling well so i brought her to the first aid room. Just gonna bring this to my students and then go check in her. You better go back to your class and tell your teacher tilly's okay.'

'_Oh thanks okay, erm say her i'll come and see her at break.' Maddie said as she believed the teacher and walked back to her classroom._

Jen walk the other way till maddie disappeared around the corner and went back to get tilly.

'_Finally! What took you so long!'_

'Hey i couldn't just send her away. She was worried about you, you know. I told her you were resting and she said she would come and see you at break.'

'_Okay and she didn't found it strange or asked questions!?'_

'No. Don't worry it's okay. '

'_You sure!?_

'Yes i am! '

_Okay good. _

'So i guess i'll better put you in bed now.'

'_Hmm sounds go.' Tilly answered and started kissing jen again_

'Oh I bet it does... !' jen said ans then broke off their kiss with a brief one. 'Come, before anyone else gets here'

Jen brought tilly to the first aid room and wrote her name down on a list like required. Also with date, time and reason. Tilly jumped on the bed and laid herself down.

'_Miss, i really don't feel well. It hurts right here..' tilly said playfully while pointing to her stomach._

'Let me have a look.' Jen went along, she pulled up tilly's shirt a bit and placed a kiss on the naked skin. 'So, better!?'

'_Yes!' The girl answered with a smile. 'But here it also hurts and here and here too. '_

'Well maybe this will ease that pain too. '

And jen kissed the places tilly pointed out. Her neck, forhead and ending with her lips.

'_Hmm'_

'Better!?'

'_Uhu' tilly smiled big and longed for another kiss._

'I've to go now, before the bell rings. Stay here i'll come during break okay?'

'_Okay. You better hurry cause You'll have some curing to do by the time you get back.' The student seducible said with a grin on her face._

Jen smiled, she already stood by the door to leave but quick walked back to gave her love one last kiss before leaving. 'I love you' she whispered into the girls ear.

Tilly smiled watched her girl walk away. When she was gone she closed her eyes and could still feel and these the lips that moments ago touched hers and just waited for them to return.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about ten minutes before break started... and then jen would come back. Just seconds after the bellsignal went off, some knocked at the door and opened it without waiting for an answer. Tilly watched full excitement to see who was entering, she already longed for jen to hug and kiss her again ... So when the redhead saw it was maddie who came in, it was clear that she was a little bit disappointed.

'_Oh .. Hi mads..'_

'Well you are happy to see me!' Maddie said as she had spotted how tilly's face dropped a bit.

'_Sorry i... I wish i just could home'_

'It's okay... I know this is the worst place to be ... Even worse than being in class. ' Maddie joked. 'Can't your mom come and get you?

'_I ringed her earlier but she's stuck in some meeting in London so she can't just come to get me and my dad carpooled with his co-worker so that isn't a solution either.' Tilly made up 'Too bady but i'm glad i already got some rest.'_

'Oh that's a bit of bad luck! Hey why don't you just ask someone from school, like Keeler or miss Gilmore.'

What is it about miss gilmore' said a voice from behind them. It was Jen who just entered the room and had heard her name.

'Oh erm hi miss gilmore. I just ... ' Maddie was trying to find her words as she didn't wanted jen to think she was gossiping about her, so tilly came to the rescue and explained it all.

'_I just was saying i wished laid in my own bed at home but that won't happen cause my parents can't cone and get me. That's why maddie suggested to ask you, if maybe you could bring me home...'_

'Yeah, i mean you have a car and maybe don't have any classes right now!?' Maddie said.

'Well erm I actually have 50 minutes of now so i guess i could ... But i'll have to ask keeler' for his permission. The teacher had no problem with it at all. Bringing tilly home would mean some extra one on one time with the girl she was deeply in love with.

I can come with tilly and take care of her till her parents get home maddie suggested.

_Tilly looked at jen and the teacher understood what tilly meant with that look._

'Erm maddie i think it's better if tilly just get some rest at home...' the teacher said so maddie would change her mind.

'_It's really sweet mads but i think i'll manage..' the teenager said to convince maddie she didn't have to come with her. _

'Okay if you say so... Should i go ask keeler.' The blond suggested

Oh no just stay here with tilly for a second and i'll go and ask him. I think he'll let her go easier if I go and ask him.  
Jen left the First aid room and made her way to Keeler's office.

'Well you are one lucky girl aren't you' maddie said when the teacher had left

'_Erm What!'_ Tilly said startled ... 'What what do you mean..'

'Oh you ain't gonna tell me you don't like it...'

'Like what?' the redhead sounded a bit frustrated

'Miss Gilmore, … her taking care of you! Well you can thank me later for arranging that!'

'_What are you talking about!?'_

'Oh you don't have to act all stupid ... '

'_Maddie i don't know what you're talking about.'  
It was hard for tilly to lie to her best friend about what she was really feeling but she had to. No one could know about her and Jen... Tilly wanted to tell her, but it was just a too big of a risk..._

'Tilly I can see sparklings in your eyes when you look at her. Tills if you're still ..., you do know you can tell me anyt.. .'

Hi girls.. Jen interrupted

Just in time tilly thought cause she didn't know how much longer she could have lied to maddie...

Keeler said it was okay. I'll just have to ring you parents and they'll have to write a note for your absence ...

'_Oh okay, that won't be a problem!'_

'Here don't forget your stuff I brought it with me. … Take care tilly.' Maddie said and gave the redhead a hug. The hug was a bit weird because tilly knew maddie must know there is something going on…

'_Thanks!'_

'Come on let's go, i've to be back in time.'

'I'll text you later okay' maddie said to let tilly know she cares about her

'_Yeah okay'_

Maddie went to her next class and while jen and tilly made their way out. When the girls were in the car they had a laugh about it all. How they managed to win some extra time together.

'i think we have to thank maddie for our extra time'

'_Hah yeah! Well actually i don't really know jen.. '_

'What do you mean!?'

'_I don't know for sure but … she ... she might know something...'_

'What !' Jen raised her voice and sounded really mixed up, a bit mad, scared. 'Did she hear.. Something .. You know ... While we were in suply room.. She didn't hear something did she!?' Jen sounded a bit anxious.

_No, no jen don't worry... or actually … Well maybe she did hear you cause the screams you made...' tilly said cause she found it funny jen immediately thought about their cupboard adventure._

'Hey don't laugh at me, it was you who made loud ..'

'_Yeah blame it on me' tilly said while leaning in for a kiss.'_

Jen quick kissed her girl. 'Now serious for a sec what does she know maddie?'

'_I don't know..'_

'You didn't say anything did you!?'

'_No i didn't !' Tilly said straight away but looked a bit disappointed caused by the thought of jen maybe not fully trusting her._

'Sorry' jen excused herself as she saw the disappointment on her girls face. 'But it's just ... No one can know tilly…'

'_I know jen! I didn't tell anyone. It's just .. While you were at Keelers, she started acting weird.. Saying she i am a lucky girl... That i like you're taking care of me and stuff. Me having sparkles in my eyes when look at you…'_

'Oh no, god… what did you say?'

The teacher pulled over at tilly's house. But the girls stayed in the car and continued their conversation ...

'_I think she doesn't know jen. Maddie probably just thinks i still like you..'_

'We have to be careful tilly. What happened today can't happen again...'

'_I know... Wait what..'_

'I mean it can't happen again at school ... I know it my fault but ... I couldn't ... You were ... We just can't let it come that far at school'

'_Jen i know ...'_

'Okay ... ' The teacher took a deep breath..

'_Oh come here' tilly said while pulling jen closer_

'Tilly .. No not here, what if somebody sees us..'

'_Well, let's go inside then!'_

'Maybe it's better if i just go..' jen doubted

'_Yeah maybe but what if i drop to the floor when you're gone.. ' the student teased. _

Jen smiled .. 'I can't let that happen, can I ! Come on i'll bring you inside. … Wait there's no one home is their?'

'_No, my parents are at work. They won't be home at least till 8pm!'_

The teacher stepped out the car and walked over to the passenger's side. She opened the door and supported tilly, all the way to the door. To make their act 'teacher bringing home sick student' looked real, in case someone saw them.

However, when that door got smashed behind them, things completely turned around. Tilly pushed jen against the door started kissing and touching her. While kissing they walked a bit forward, towards the couch. Tilly bumped onto it with her back. That's when the brunette leaned a bit forward to push tilly over so they would land on the couch. And again things started to get out of control.

'Please stay' tilly begged.

' I... I ... Oh ... Ahn' jen lead out when she felt some fingers going down her undies... and kisses in her neck.

'Oh ... Tilly ... Tills .. '

The conversation from before still was running trough jen's mind.. She love her girlfriend but making love right now wasn't something she allowed herself to do. The teacher had to go back ... what if someone noticed... what if Keeler noticed and came looking for her. The more Jen thought about it all, the more it made her head spinning...The student however hadn't a clue and just went on.

'Tilly ... ' Jen was totally turned off by all her thought and tried to stop tilly.

'Tills .. Tilly i .. I can't!

These. Words just made the girl stop

'_What!? ... Am i doing someth... '_The girl was doubting herself with her lack of experience... But jen immediately assured her it isn't her fault. Both girls sat up on the couch now, looking toward each other..

'No no tilly, it not you. I love you, i just ... I can't ... Not right now... I ... '

Tilly looked at jen, not knowing what's going on.

'I've to go... 'The teacher said while standing up. 'I'll call you later ' she continued and left.

The student just sat perplex ... How could she do that to her... Leave her alone... After a what happened today... It had been so wonderful .. Maybe she did do something wrong but jen didn't tell her ... And now the mind of the teenager was going crazy too!


	9. Chapter 9

**Currently working on chapter 10, what do you guys think so far? Comments, thoughts, idea's, advise, … let me know what you 'all thinking!  
**  
On her way back to school jen's mind hadn't stopped thinking for one second. One moment she was so caught up in her thought, she almost hit another car. So jen pulled over to the side for a second to grab herself together for a second. The teacher regretted she didn't stay but had listened to her mind that was saying she better would go back to school. Her heart was telling otherwise but this time her mind had won. While arriving at school she realized how she left tilly and wasn't really proud of it. Jen grabbed her phone to tell her girl she's sorry... but there was just one thing holding her back, … finding the right words.

_'Hi miss Gilmore can i ask you something' a student interrupted the teacher who was in deep thoughts, in search for the right words to text to her girlfriend._

'Erm oh yeah sure' the teacher answered and was brought back to earth.

During the conversation jen mostly was talking, explaining and giving advice. Her phone rang and her first thought was tilly. So she excused herself saying she had to take this call. However when she saw it was an unknown number her face dropped. Jen didn't even answer it. It was probably just some advertising or phone company calling because they can offer you some good deals.

The teacher headed to her class, 5 minutes later students started to walk in and jen began teaching. Talking about art actually took her mind off her personal stuff for a while. But as soon as class was over there it was ... her favorite redhead popped up in her mind again. She checked her phone. No new messages. Now jen was sure tilly was mad for what had happened and the way she had left her.

Tilly indeed was mad at jen. Why did she have to leave her like this. Bringing her home to spend some time together without having to be worried about people seeing them. Kissing her, seducing her and then just leave her… . Why couldn't she just say what was on her mind. The young girl didn't understand and just was going to wait for her love to apologize or at least some explanations. And if she didn't ... well that would mean school is way more important for her and then jen could just go and focus on that!

The teacher couldn't just go home as there was a meeting planned into her schedule. During the meeting she just wasn't able to keep her mind with the agendapoints, the brunette kept thinking about that one girl. Jen took another shot on writing a text, she re-read it but didn't found it good enough so deleted it again. This was the third one already...

_'Jen what do you think' another teacher asked_

The teacher jumped by hearing her name, she forgot for a second the fact that she was in the middle of a meeting ... .

'Erm .. Well ... Sorry excuse me but could you repeat the question please'

'_Everything aright jen you look a bit pale.' Keeler said_

'Oh Erm yeah.. I just didn't ... Actually i think i caught something from my student...' Jen answered on a confused tone.

'_Jen if you're feeling ill just go. We'll manage without you... I'll send you a report of tonight's meeting.'_

'Okay that would be great thanks!'

The teacher wasn't really sick so she could have stayed and paied attention but she could bring herself to do so. Her thoughts had been somewhere else all day. Jen packed her stuff, left school and drove to the only person on her mind, tilly. It was only 7pm so she hoped tilly's parents wouldn't be home yet. The teacher stopped at a florist and got some lilies for her love. When she drove down tilly's street she was glad to se there were no cars parked on the driveway.. The teacher drove around the corner, parked her car and walked to tilly's. It was a risk to take ... Someone could have dropped off her mom or father or both or their might be visitors but after what happened, jen had to make up for something and found it worth the risk. With a scary heart jen rang the doorbell, afraid of who might open and how tilly would react. Nervously she waited for the door to open, not knowing yet what to say, still in search of the right words.

The teacher hears some footsteps on the other side of the door, a key unlocked it and the door opened. Luckily it was tilly!

The student was surprised to find jen at her doorstep but glad she was there. The fact she was happy to see her love, was something tilly tried to hide as she was still kind of mad.

'Hi!' Jen spoke afraid and unsure.

_Hey,... what do you want!? The girl sounded more confident and did her best to look a bit mad._

'Erm i ... Tilly ... Is their someone home?'

'_No'_

'Can i come inside please?' Asked jen a little bit scared

'_Well yeah i guess so'_

Tilly let jen enter and closed the door. Jen just stayed in the hallway. They looked at each other and the redhead waited for some explanations. Her girlfriend was clearly nervous and scared, afraid she might have blown it all.

'Tilly... I ... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to make you forgive me . But... I brought you these.'

Jen said while giving her girl the flowers

'_Erm thanks'_

'They are lilies. It means i dare you to love me...' jen said shy and continued now she finally had found some words .

'Like .. I mean ... I'll do stupid things, make mistake, chose the wrong things but ... i dare you to love me anyway... Cause the truth is tilly, i need you.. I need you to help me, to do the right things and chose the right things ... And ... I'm sorry tilly...' The girl was in a emotional state while speaking those words from out the bottom of her heart.

_Oh jen... ' tilly just melted with jens confession. 'I'll take that dare ' tilly said and kissed the lips of her love._

Kissing her love had calmed down jen, she had no reason to be afraid off anymore. They still were together and things were on the right track again.

'I know I should've just talked to you but .. I thought it was better if I just went back. I was scared if someone would otice I'm gone too long .. but when I was at school, you kept rspinning trhough my mind and I couldn't function anymore … so I came here instead of being in a meeting where I should be at right now'

'_Oh how brave of you! I think you should have said something then but I'm glad you came to me know. We can talk you know, figure it out together!'_

'Yeah I know now… it was just my mind was like … You know … I was even picturing how we were getting caught by Keeler while we where on there' Jen joked and pointed out the couch.

'_Oh god Jen, you're way overthinking. '_

'Well, I just don't want to lose you.'

'_Neither do i.' Tilly answered and gave jen a brief kiss_

'_I'll better put these in some water first. '_

Tilly walked further to the living room and jen followed.

When the student was putting the flowers in a vase, she saw a card on it and read it. It was a short message 'i love you!' With a little drawing of a heart and an x

You like them?

'_Yeah, very much!'_

Tilly turned around and threw a big smile at jen.

'_Maybe i better put these in my room, don't want my mom to thinks these are for her! You coming!?'_

'To your room, … hmm i don't think I can say no to that.' Joked jen.

'_Oh you … one track mind or what'_

Jen just smiled and followed her girl up the stairs.

Tilly put the flowers on her desk and put on some music. The girl sat down on her bed and made jen, who was still standing by the door, a gesture to come and sit next to her. The brunette looked around with big eyes cause she had never been in tilly's room before and was surprised by how it looked. It. There was a nice piece of art hanging on her wall and also lot's of pictures. The pictures were of family, friends and also artistic one.

'Nice room' jen said while walking over to tilly on the bed.

'_Thanks'_

'Did you take all the pictures?

'_no, some of them… Like, that one' tilly pointed out the picture she took at the beach. A double from the one she gave jen, the one with the heart._

Oh that one is definitely my favorite. Jen smiled and kissed her girl.

'_Hmm.. well that's not quite my favorite'_

No!?

_Tilly nodded her head of no, wisely and also a little bit on a teasing way._

'May I know wich one you like most then?'

'_Okay but only if you close your eyes first'_

So jen did as requested and closed her eyes. Tilly took out her phone held it in front of them, kissed her girlfriend. She pressed a button and a photo was taken.

'_You can look now.'_

While jen opened up her eyes tilly looked a the photo she had just taken, she smiled and showed it to her girl. A picture of tilly kissing jen and jen was smiling bright because of that nice surprising kiss from her girl. The photo looked really cute.

Jen smiled when she saw it and said 'Hmm I like it, but that's cheating'

'_No I don't think so'_

'Well then now it's my turn to make my favorite picture'

Jen wanted to take tilly's phone but the girl put her hand that held her phone to the other side. The brunette however didn't just gave in and leaned against her girlfriend to grab her phone. Tilly protected her phone with her body, jen trying to get that mobile phone made tilly fall over on the bed. The brunette now sat on top of her now, tilly quick put her hands behind her back. Jen was determind, she must and will get that phone. So she started tickling the girl underneath her. The girl fought back but when jen started kissing her, tilly could maintain anymore and give in.

'My turn' jen said and went to sit up a little bit more

_uhu' tilly answered and pulled jen back against her body_

Oh hmm' the brunette let out before she started kissing her girl again and let the phone for what it was. Her hands were more useful for something else now. And as she dropped the cell, her hands made their way over tilly's body while feeling her girls hands all over hers.

There was a loud kind of smashing sound coming from downstairs but the girls didn't notice. Until a sudden yell

'Tilly I'm home!'


	10. Chapter 10

_**So this is part 10… ! A bit longer than the others as it is the 10**__**th**__** part. I'm going away for a couple of days so don't know when I'll be able to post the next. It can be a week, but I'll do my best to update in the weekend. Have fun reading and share your thoughts please!**_

The girls immediately stopped what they were doing as they were surprised by the yell from downstairs. Both of them totally had lost track of time and that brought them into trouble.

'_Oh no that must be my mom!'_

'What! I thought she was going to be home late!? time is it already?'

'_Yeah so did i… let me check.. It's ten minutes past 8 pm'_

'So what do we do know?'

Tilly's mom came upstairs, the girls could hear the footsteps on the stairs.

'_She's coming up, quick hide!'_

'Yeah but where …'

'_Here get in the closet ..'_

Jen let out a little laugh as she found it kind of funny of her girl saying to get in the closet. 'okay'

'_Shh be quiet' tilly said and gave her girlfriend a last quick kiss before locking her up_

Just when tilly was about to walk out her room to go meet her mom, the bedroom door got opened by the elderly women.

'Oh hi sweetheart so you are home!'

'_Yeah I was just about to come down'_

'should I make you something for dinner, cause I've to go and get your dad in half an hour. His friends car broke down'

'_Oh okay erm, it's fine mom, I'll just grab something later.'_

'You sure? I can make you something quick before I go sweetie'

'_It's okay mom! Just go and get dad.'_

'I think there is some pizza in the freezer if you want that. Now I'll go fresh myself a bit up before I leave.'

'_Okay yeah thanks mom. I got still plenty of work to do so I better get work some more.' Tilly said and closet her door._

When she heard the water running from her mom in the bathroom she let jen come out the closet.

'Is she gone ?

'_She's in the shower now but in a few minutes she's going to get my dad…'_

'Oh okay we better be quiet till she's gone then…'

'_Yeah so shh quiet'_

'Well i know a perfect way how you to keep my mouth shut'

'_And that is… ?'_

Jen pulled tilly against her body and started kissing her. 'like this … and this … and this'

'_Oh mmm I like this way'_

'I bet you do'

'_Shhh' and tilly continued kissing her love_

Before things could get out of control Tilly broke of kissing jen and their passionate embrace. She had heard the water in the bathroom had stopped running so her mom would be done any minute now. The chance of her mom walking in before leaving to get her dad was pretty big so stopping before they couldn't was probably the best idea. And luckily they did cause seconds after they broke off their kissing tilly's mom knocked on the door and walked in. Jen was just in time to hide behind the door. It was really risky now, if the redhead's mom walked further in the room they would be caught. That's why tilly descided to go downstairs with her mom, to prevent her seeing jen.

'_Hey, mom didn't you say there was a pizza in the freezer'_

'Oh yes sweetie, should I put it in the oven'

'_Well yes I'm getting a bit hungry now, so .. I'll just go downstairs with you' tilly said and it did the trick.  
_

Tilly's mom made her way down, followed by her daughter  
'Here's it a 'quatre frommagi', is that okay?'

'_Yeah mom it's fine'_

'Okay, … oh look at the time.. I really have to go right now…'

'_See you later mom!'_

'It can get late so .. I'll see if you're still up but you don't have to wait. Bye'

'_Yeah bye mom.'_

Tilly put in the pizza in the oven and went upstairs again to get jen.

'_Hi', tilly said when she found jen who still stood behind the door. 'It's all clear, come let's go have some diner'_

'Sounds good!'

'_It's pizza but a very good one'_

'Oh that's all fine'

'_We'll have to wait another 10 minutes though, I set the alarm.'_

Tilly walked over to the couch and sat down, het girlfriend followed and did the same. She put on the telly and watched The Voice together. It didn't take long before the alarm from the oven went off. So they went to the kitchen took out the pizza. Jen being the oldest of them to wanted to take the pizza out as she found it dangerous for her love to do so.

'_Jen I'm old enough to do that you know' tilly complained_

'I know! I just don't want you to get burned!'

'_Oh you're all protecting'_

'Uhu, .. Hey do you got a pizza cutter?'

'_Yeah in there'_

Jen opened op the slide that tilly had pointed out too, took the cutter and served the pizza

'_Thank you my love' tilly said when she got served and gave jen a kiss_

They ate their meal and talked about all kinds of stuff.

'Hmm it is a good one, almost as good as the one at the pizzeria I've been too a few days ago. Or maybe it's the company that makes it taste so good!'

'_Yeah it probably is because of me!' the redhead spoke wise and both girls smile wide 'So any special plans for the rest of the week' she then asked._

'Special no but plans yes. We're busy planning the school diner. It's gonna be a bbq this year.'

'_Sounds like a lot of work!'_

'Yeah it is! All those meetings and I'll have to help on the day itself too but the good thing is you'll probably have to help out too.'

''_And you call that good news'_

Erm yeah cause then I can spend some time with you instead of having to miss you. Cause I won't be able to skip every meeting like I did tonight.'

'_No?' tilly teasingly asked_

'Unfortunately not! It's in two weeks from now and there's still a lot of things that have to be arranged. So for the rest of the week there is every evening after school a meeting planned in my schedule.'

'_What! No! … I don't want to miss you all week!'_

'I know tilly! Neither do I but there's no way to get away from it … and like I said I already skipped today so … .'

'_Oohn … the redhead pulled a sad face'_

'Don't do that to me, I would rather spend my time with you too but …'

'_I get it jen … well are you free this weekend then?'_

'Hmm let me think.. my planning for the weekend says … Seeing a beautiful redhead, and again seeing a beautiful redhead and kissing that beautiful redhead.'

_Tilly smiled. 'Well those plans I do like'_

'Hah I bet you do. Laughed jen'

'_You want to watch some more tv.'_

'Yeah okay, but shouldn't we clean this up first!?'

'_Oh yes probably a good idea!'_

The girls cleaned up the kitchen, when they were done the two lovers let themselves fall down in the sofa and watch some more tv.

'I'll like this..; you and me, together, close against each other, my arms around you' admidded the brunette

Jen smiles and so did tilly, the redhead gave her girl a kiss as she was charmed by the confession.

'_Jen …'_

'Yeah .. ?'

'_Would you … do you … Do you want to … erm … maybe stay the night please?'_

'Erm …'Jen looked a bit unsure

_Tilly saw it and thought she might be pushing too hard… 'you don't have to, I was just wondering if '_

'No, it's not that I don't want to tilly, not at all. I would love to but … you're mom and dad … It's just like …I mean I can't come down tomorrow morning and join the family table for breakfast can i… what if you're parents come check on you later tonight and see me lying next to you…!?'

'_Jen … Jen …' tilly tried to interrupt her but jen just continued spilling out her thoughts. When the brunette shut tilly got the chance to talk.  
'Jen, don't worry so much… my parent don't check up on me every night anymore… it's not like I am a little kid anymore.. you know what .. I'll put a note on the table that's say maddie is staying over so my mom defiantly won't come and check on me. They both have to work early so there won't have to be any sneaking around…okay?'_

'Well yeah… beside how could I now say no to my beautiful girlfriend…!?'

_Tilly smiled bright_

'What!?'

'_You called me your girlfriend!'_

'No, I said my beautiful girlfriend and that's exactly what you are!'

'_Oh jen' and tilly gave her love a kiss 'so you gonna stay the night'_

'Uhu' the brunette answered and kissed her girlfriend back with much passion

It didn't take long after that kiss for the girls to get intimate. They didn't pay any attention anymore to whatever what was airing on the television. Jen was trying to get tilly's blouse open and tilly interrupted her

'_You wanna go upstairs!?' the redhead asked with sparkling eyes_

'Mmm yeah' jen answered with that same sparkle in her eye.

_Tilly stood up, took jen's hand and leaded her upstairs_

'Tils tils the note, ... for your mom'

'_Oh yes, just wait a second…'_

Tilly was already halfway up the stairs but quick went down again. She took a some paper and wrote down maddie came over and stayed the night because it was already getting late. This only took a minute, in no time the girl was back in the arms of her lover.

'So that's done, … now you come here' she said before starting to kiss jen again and they made their way up.

When the girls stumbled inside tilly's room, Jen threw her girl on the bed and went to sit on top of her. 'I think it's about time you take that off' The brunette said with a big seducing smile before she unbuttoned her girlfriends blouse further, then taking it off and throwing it away behind her. Soon after her bra followed and that's when the rolls changed and the redhead took matters into her own hands. She started to strip jen out of her clothes while kissing several parts of her body … with every piece of clothing she took off and a part of her skin was revealed, she placed a kiss onto that naked part of skin! Cloths were thrown all around the room. Tilly who had gone on top now got smashed down onto the bed next to her love and jen sat on top again. The brunette kissed her love passionate on the lips and slowly made her way down. Kissing her neck, collarbones, breast, belly all the way down… till just above the girls knickers. Tilly was totally turned on, gasping for air and already letting out little moans. Jen looked up, saw her girl who clearly was enjoying those touches and pulled the knickers down. While licking she put two fingers inside and softly massaged the girls breast. The redhead couldn't hold herself together and as jen's touches started to move quicker ... She had cum to the climax and seconds later the muscles in her body relaxed.

Jen made her way up again and kissed tilly. They rolled around a bit, laying naked half under the sheets while touching and discovering each other's body. The redhead rolled over now she laid onto her love's body . Kissing her neck, hand going down putting in a finger and another one. Gently rubbing it rhythmically, starting slow. Jen tried not to let any moans out but that was just impossible.. As tilly's fingers went faster and faster... jen let out a big moan! 'Oh tilly.'… The redhead stopped as jen had cum and their lips locked. The girls pulled the sheet over them, laid down into each other's arms and felt asleep.

An hour later tilly woke up, when she saw jen laid down next to her she smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. The girl quick went to the bathroom, when she came back she noticed her parents still weren't home. The redhead walked back to her room, she placed a chair under the doorhandle to lock it as she hadn't a key. So she was sure her parent wouldn't walk in. Just when tilly crawled back into the arms of her love she heard something downstairs. At first she was kind of scared but then the girls recognized the footsteps on the stairs, her dad was home. Tilly laid awake a while listening if her parents had gone to sleep and watching the handle to see if someone tried to open it. They may find it suspicious that the door was locked, but they didn't try. Soon the light in the hallway went off, her parents went to bed. It didn't take much longer for tilly to fall back asleep, with jen in her arms. What a day this had been!


	11. Chapter 11

When the sun woke up, sunlight was shining through the small gab between the curtains. After a while it was shining on jen's face and woke her up. As she opened her eyes a smile appeared. all because she saw the girl next to her still asleep, like a little princess. The brunette placed a kiss on tilly's lips and got surprised by the kiss she received back.

'Oh so you are awake'

'_Yeah, a kiss woke me up'_

'Sorry couldn't resist, you just looked too daim sexy! laying here all naked next too me' jen answered while her hands made their way over tilly's body!

'_Hmm jen, give just a few more minutes.' The redhead was still tired due the lack of sleep_

'Someone clearly is still tired from the night before!'

'_Well yeah, another someone kept me up all night.'_

'Ooh so now you're gonna complain... Yesterday you quit seemed to enjoy it!' jen said while holding her girl in her arms

The redhead smiled, broke free out the embrace her love was holding her into, turned around, kissed her girl while grabbing her boob and playing with it.

'I love you tilly' jen whispered as she held her girl in her arms again.

'_I love you too jen'_

The girls enjoyed waking up together, in one bed. Laying in eachothers arms, holding one another warm. Until tilly's alarm went off.

'What time is it already?'

'_About 6:30am..'_

'Hmmm sounds like just engough time to just ...'

'Take a shower yes.' Tilly fullfilled

'_You go first!'_

'And what about those 5 more minutes you wanted to stay in bed!?'

'_Well I can have them while you're in the bathroom! Come on get in that shower, you stink! The redhead joked and pushed jen a bit out of the bed_

Jen got up, picked up a shirt from the floor from the night before and went to the door. She laughed when she saw the chair standing in front of it, to block the handle. It also reminded her this was tilly's parents home so she didn't dare to just walk out the room. Surely not with only a shirt on. So the brunette walked back over to the bed

'_Hey what is it you just have to move away the chair you know.'_

'Oh hah yeah i know that, but tills isn't it better if you go check first... Your parents could actually still be home ...'

'_This week they have to leave everyday by six to be on time for their work so i'm pretty sure they're gone already..'_

Jen face was an open book and tilly could see her girl wasn't as sure as herself...

'_But alright i'll go check.' Tilly wrapped her sheets around her got out of bed. Jen moved the chair, tilly gave her a quick kiss before she went outside. Her parents bedroomdoor was open and their bed was made. She looked in the bathroom and nobody was there either. Meanwhile jen stood a bit hidden behind the door. The redhead thought about joking around with jen by saying something like 'oh hi mom you're still here' but changed her mind. Her love probably was already nervous _enough right now.

'You see they're gone i told you so!'

Jen appeared from behind the door and walked over to her girl in the bathroom 'Yeah yeah laugh, you never can be too sure.'

'_Oh you're such a smartass'_

'Uhu' the brunette nodded and came closer to tilly, trying to strip the sheets off.'

_It was hard to resist but she did her best not to give in, cause tilly got other plans. Here's a towel now you get your ass in that shower.' Tilly said while smacking her love's butt._

'you ain't gonna come with me?' the brunette seductively asked

'_no!' tilly spoke determined_

Jen held on a little longer but soon give in as tilly kept resisting her even walked out of the bathroom. So the teacher did as told and jumped a bit disappointed into the shower.

_When tilly could hear the water running she went back really silence. Jen stood with her back to the curtain, the warm water was running on her. The redhead dropped the sheets that were around her body and snuck into the shower. She surprised her love by grabbing her boobs and kissing her neck from behind._

'Aaaah' jen was startled and let out in yell of terror and turn around real quickly. Her face brightened up a soon as she saw her girl 'oh tilly' she said relieved.

'_Surprise' tilly said soft with a grin on her face_

'Oh i was already hoping you would come and in here with me.' Jen answered

'_I bed you did! Just can't get enough of me can you'_

The teacher smiled. 'Nope, already –kiss- told –kiss- you –kiss- i –kiss- need –Kiss- you!

'_Hmmm' tilly let out paralyzed by jen's kisses_

Jen kissed tilly's lips and moved her hands all over the girl's body, her girl was doing exactly the same. The water run onto them and the young girl pressed her teacher against the wall. Kissing her making a trail of kisses to her breast and up again. Then the brunette let go of her girls lips and kissed her neck, leaving a love bite while massaging her boobs.

'_Oh no you didn't!'_

Jen's grin on her face said enough to know her love did just left a lovebite in her neck.

'_Well then time to clean you up, cause your mind is gotten al dirty'_

Tilly took the soap and lathered jen's body with it. Pressed up against each other washing every part of the other ones body. Things got steamy and it wasn't because of the hot water that was running.

By the time they got out the shower it was only 45 more minutes before school started. So they had to rush it a bit. Breakfast table was already set by tilly's mom and dad. There were already two plates on the table. On for tilly and one for maddie, or that had been the intention from tilly's mom. The young girl gave her love some coffee and they quick ate a slice of bread. Jen cleaned up most of the stuff while tilly went back upstairs to get her books! When jen was done she went upstairs.

'Come on we have to go now if we don't wanna be late!'

'_Just gonna put this these clothes in the laundry.'_

'Wait those are mine' jen took her panties and socks

'_Jen just leave them I'll wash them'_

'Yeah and then your mom finds them and will start asking questions'

'_What are you going to do take them to school? I'll just say they are maddie, okay. Besides I'm gonna be home first again tonight so I'll put in the washer so don't worry you okay! Come on let's go.'_

Jen agreed and the girls went downstairs, put on their shoes and looked at each other.

'Okay ready?' Jen asked while waiting in the hallway for tilly to be ready to leave.

'_Yes!'_

Jen walked to the door and was about to open it, already opened it a little bit but got stopped by tilly.

'_Or wait!'_

'What!? You forget something?'

'_Yes, just this!' Tilly answered and pressed her lips against those from her teacher_

'Oh hmm, how could i forget that jen' said mumbling

'_Good you have me to remind you!'_

'Yeah true, what would I do without you…. come we have to hurry up.'

Tilly opened the door, looked if she didn't saw any of the neighbors before walking outside. The girls walked to the car and drove off the school. Like before jen dropped tilly of somewhere hidden, not far from school. Then the teacher drove further to school parked her car and waited at the gate for tilly to arrive. They shared a seductive look and headed to class, ready for the day that was coming. Although starting the countdown for them to meet up again, although that would be a while… . Jen had to teach tilly today but that wasn't the same and they had to be very careful. Certainly after last night and this morning, it was really hard for both the girls to act like they are just a student and just a teacher with nothing else going on between them.


	12. Chapter 12

First period past really really slow. It was math, something tilly was good at but started to like less since she discovered the beauty of art. The young girl picked on the subject a few years ago, after she had been to a museum of modern art. That trip had woken up her interest and ever since that visit the interest had grown. The redhead began reading stuff about art, visiting galleries, experimenting a bit with the subject herself, etc. The girl had learnt a lot about art and the history of it, certainly the last couple of months. And eventually, this summer, tilly had fallen in love with art! Or was it her art teacher she fell i love with? Maybe both!?

The clock was ticking away time, second by second, minute by minute until a bell signal went off. All the students in the back of the class got scared up by it a bit, including tilly. During class they had lost focus and these students thoughts had flown away to some place more interesting for them. For Bart it was about how much weed he still had hidden somewhere, Maddie was thinking about the cloths she had seen in a magazine and searching for a free hour to go shopping and Tilly's mind was filled with a person who happens to be her teacher and is called Jen. The students put their stuff in their bags and disappeared into the school's hallways.

'Tills, you doing. Anything tonight?' Maddie asked when they just arrived at the lockers.

'_Nope don't think so! Why are you asking?'_

'Well ... I saw some nice cloths in a magazine so i thought you and i could maybe go shopping after school?'

'_Actually I am quite tired ...' _

'Hey come on tills how long has it been since we've gone out, just the two of us. It's has been ages ...' Maddie said to convince her friend.

'_I know but ... '_ maddie was looking a bit sad, disappointed and a little bit mad so tilly change her mind. After all maddie was right it had been some time since the two of them had done something together without the rest of the gang_. 'Okay, i'll come! You're right it has been ages. It's time for us to spend some quality time!'_

Now I hear you talking my lovely ginger! We're gonna have the best time tonight!

_Oh yeah! _

The girls headed too their next class, English. First 20 minutes they learned about poetry and then they got an assignment, all students had to write a poem. Without any given subject, the students were free to write down whatever they wanted to but it had to be something appropriate. They could use whatever of the rules of poetry they just had seen of none at all. The students were completely free cause poetry is something personal. The books in class could they use if they hadn't enough inspiration but the teacher preferred if they didn't. He thought the students had enough creativity inside of them to make something completely of themselves. Some of the students immediately started writing and other had to think about it first.

Jen was the only thing tilly could think of, so her love would probably make it as her subject. Of course the young student didn't actually write down her lovers name. It was just a poem about a girl in love. While the girl was picturing jen, she started writing down some words, some feelings. It didn't take that long for tilly to have finished her writing.

_When I see you  
My Heart  
It Beats  
Fast  
Faster  
You touch me  
It skipps one  
I'm paralized_

_Stare into your eyes  
Look at your lips  
You lean in  
And then we_

Kiss

The girl re-read her self-written poem real quiet with a soft, sweet, loving voice and a passing intonation. Maybe it was a bit cheesy but she really liked it herself, and hopefully jen would too. It would be nice if she at least would like it more then she liked her painting of gormley statue, that jen saw at the exhibition the day they had met. Tilly wrote down a copy on an empty sheet she had with her. When the occasion presented it, the redhead would give the note to her love. The student was pretty proud about her piece, she didn't just rushed into the assignment by rhyming whatever words she could come up with together. Unlike other students who had done something like that.

'Okay, you guys have worked enough for now. Time for lunch! Please put your poems on my desk before you leave.' The teacher said when it was still ten minutes before lunchbreak. However the students did as said and left the classroom with much pleasure!

Maddie was out first and waited outside for tilly. The redhead hadn't seen Maddie waiting for her and made her way outside. The blonde who saw tilly just walking trough run after her.

'Tills, tills, wait!'

'_Oh mads!_

'Where you going, I was waiting for you_'_

'_Oh didn't see you, sorry'_

'Hey, do you fancy skipping art and going into town right now?' Maddie asked with lots of enthusiasm'

'_Hmm, i would like to go shopping with you already but i like art very much so don't want to miss it..!_

Oh yeah right, I'll forgot … i'll get it .. You like art ... really hé!? I'm pretty sure miss Gilmore has something to do with that isn't it!?

_What!? No! Come on maddie don't start again okay!_

Okay okay calm down tills, I'm only teasing

_If someone hears you saying that …, it could ruin her career okay. And i don't want that, it wouldn't be cool, okay?. _

'Yeah fine... ' Maddie said a bit bored by the whole plea tilly just held... So are we going to stand here all noon or will we go get some lunch?'

'_I prefer lunch!'_

Break flew by, what a contrast with time passing while in class! But when you're surrounded by friends and are having fun, time goes quick. During lunchbreak tilly got two text from jen and saw her passing by on the other side of the room once. The redhead could feel her whole body shaking when their eyes met and smiled at each other.

A few minutes before break was over tilly excused herself and walk away from maddie, sinead, bart and george, saying she had to get some paper at the bureau. Instead of actually doing that she went to the art-room. Maybe she and her favorite teacher could have a little one on one time before class started.

When tilly walked around the corner she saw jen, who was just entering the classroom, her hands full with big heavy books.

The student run to the door and closet it behind her. Although the girl had tried it without making any sounds, jen did hear something and turned around. The art-teacher was happily surprised by what she found behind her.

'Oh hey there you!'

'_Hi'_

Both girls could hide how happy they were, their smile was so wide.

'Already missed me that much you couldn't wait a those few more minutes left!?'

'_Yeah... You're ...'_

'I'm what?' Jen spoke on a teasing tone while stepping closer to her student with a seducing grin

_You're putting me of ' answered tilly while staring into her teachers eyes_

'Oh am i!? and i haven't even started yet.' The teacher said, grabed tilly by her shirt, pulled her closer and placed her lips on those of her student. Just when their lips locked the bellsignal went off and jen immediatly let go and took a step back.

_Tilly didn't wanted to let go of those lips but knew they had to. _

The teacher saw her love mixed up look and asked 'You ready?'

'_Hmm now more then a minute ago' tilly answered and winked at jen while taking a seat behind one of the students desks_

Jen smiled, knowing her girl understood and walked over to the door. The teacher opened it and took place behind her own desk. It didn't take long before the classroom was filled with students.

Maddie walked in and took the empty seat next to tilly.

'Oh you're already here!' The blonde said

'_And you're coming to art after all!?'_

'Yeah I thought I better did if I wanted to go shopping with you. So somebody would be her to wake you up in time when you go get lost into your dreams over there' Maddie joked while indicating jen.

'_Hah real funny mads! I'm gonna save that one for when the gym intern comes back!'_

Before Maddie could say anything else jen started.  
'So today we are going to discuss …'


	13. Chapter 13

Jen's class was pretty boring today, for all students except tilly. The two of them couldn't speak privately or touch each other secretly cause todas subject was more theoretical. It didn't really matter that much, cause seeing each other was enough for now. Everyone already started packing their stuff when it was only 5 more minutes before class was over. Everyone except the redhead, she was concentrated on every word her teacher was saying. That's what it looked like at least, … the girl was actually admiring her love. How she moved, how her lips moved when talking, how she something's bit her lip whilst she was thinking, etc . Tilly just could stop looking at her. Maddie on the other hand jumped up immediately after the bell rang.

'Come on, time for some shopping' she said.

'_Oh yeah just ... Erm.. I've ti grab my stuff.'_

Jen looked at tilly and saw the girl wanted to walk up to her but was caught up by maddie. Jen was about to call her redhead over but just then another teacher walked in. So no talking or touching or passionate kisses for the girls after class this time.

Tilly grabbed her stuff as slow as she could hoping the other teacher would go away but when maddie started helping her, the redhead knew these were the last minutes with her love so close to her, at least for today.

The blonde almost had to drag her friend outside. The redhead wanted to get her love attention before leaving, just saying goodbye or something. So while leaving class tilly accidently bumped into her favorite teacher.

'_Oh i'm sorry miss!'_

'It's okay, you go and enjoy your afternoon!'

'_Thanks.. Erm bye.'_

'yeah bye' and the two secret lover shared a sweet loving smile

Tilly left looked one time behind her and caught jen staring at her. They smiled one last time at each other before the student went around the corner.

'Now let's start living a bit!' Maddie said while the friends made their way into town.

'_Oh i'm already living!?'_

'Yeah your clearly smiling bright! How come? It's me holding your arm that makes you feel all exploding inside isn't?'

'_Yeah sure, it's you and only you my love!' Tilly joked._

'Always knew it you had a crush on me! '

The two friends had a laugh and joked some more.

'Oh yes, there it is…, that new store i told you about. Come let's go inside.'

The girls went inside an where amazed with all the cloths they saw. Maddie more than tilly but the redhead was quite impressed too. In no time both the girls had collected a bunch of clothes so they went to the dressing room.

'Tils you ready!?'

'_Yeah just a second, wait... Okay i can't get by the zip. You'll have to zip me.' The redhead said while stepping outside_

'Oh no problem i love zipping you.! This dress looks really good on you! It makes you one pretty lesbo! Maddie said laughing

'_Well thanks ... I guess!?' answered the redhead a bit unsure. 'Hey, is that the dress you saw in the magazine?'_

'Yes! What do you think?' Asked the blonde while turning around herself to show off her dress.

'_I am quite sure if i say i don't like it, you're gonna buy it anyway.'_

'Hmm you're probably right about that! … But hey honestly what do you think?'

'_You look nice in it, really nice... It's like the dress is made for you!'_

'Ow tilly, my ginger lesbian crushing on me again he!?'

'_Hmm no, not really, … there are other people for that.'_

'What is my girl in lovvvee ... Tell me who is the lucky girl you're deeply in love with?'

'_No ... I mean i ... Erm i just meant i general you know.'_

'Sure there isn't any girl? Like ...'

The redhead was already getting a bit scared her friend would start asking questions about jen again..

'Maybe like esther?'

'_No! How come you're thinking that..!?'_

'You girls seem pretty ... Erm close the last couple of weeks...'

'_Well yeah, she's been through a lot lately...and i 'm still her friend okay in contrast to some other people.' Tilly explained referring to maddie herself and some onther people from the gang._

'Sorry tils.. '

'_That you have to say to esther not me!'_

The girls didn't say anything for a moment. Tilly didn't like how the gang had been acting towards esther lately so she took the opportunity to make that clear now. When the two friends had changed into another outfit maddie forgot about what tilly just said and was again her happy selfsure self.

'Waauw look at you, looking all hot and sexy for me! You defiantly have to buy that!' Maddie finally said after that moment of silence between the two friends.

'_Maybe i'm trying to seduce you after all!' the redhead joked to take away the tension from the argue before._

'Oh you'll sure would score with that!... but only if.. I can wear it too' the blonds said before the girls burst out in a laugh

The two friends were having a good time, and after running in and out shops they grabbed something for dinner.

Meanwhile jen was eating a sandwich that clearly wasn't fresh made, probably from this morning. But this was the only meal left in the schoolcafetaria and jen couldn't go anywhere else because of the meetings break was only 10 minutes. The teacher texted her love asking if she was having more fun than herself. Which of course she was! Meeting resumed soon so the brunette put her phone away and tried to focus on the meeting. When keeler decided it was enough for today, as it was already 8:30pm, all teacher were relieved. Time to go home, it had been a long day.

The two friend had finished their dinner and got a train back. When they arrived back in the village it was only 20 minutes before 9 pm. Maddie's bus just arrived when they walked of the train so the girls said their goodbye. It was still another 20 minutes till the redheads bus would come. However tilly was a lucky girl! Her girlfriend just texted her.

'hi my love, wondering if you're already home or if you want to grab something to eat? x'

'_Already had dinner with maddie in town but i'm standing here alone at the trainstation waiting for my bus ... Could use some company! ;) x!_

'Oh just give 5 min! :)'

Jen started the engine and typed the text while driving. The teacher was driving a bit too fast but it did took her only 5 minutes to get to her girlfriend.

'Get your ass in here, quick!', the brunette said while opening the door.

Tilly did as said, closed the door and kissed her girl. Jen already started driving again but let go of the gas pedal as her love was keeping her busy.

'_Oh it's nice in here ! Outside it's like already freezing!'_

'Well luckily you have me to warm you up!'

'_Yeah i'm one lucky girl!' Tilly said and kissed her girl. _

The girls stared into each other's eyes with their heads bumped to one another. Their eyes where glancing.. Wondering either to or not to kiss those other lips some more.

'_oh god Jen, you're hot!' tilly suddenly said and it broke the romantic stare_

'well thanks.' Answered her love thinking tilly meant it playful

'_No no i'm not joking' tilly spoke while placing her hand on tilly's forhead. 'You're head feels really warm! Are you feeling well!?'_

'Yeah, well a bit languid but I'm just a bit tired so...'

'_I think you might have a fever or something...'_

'Oh no, no .. I'll be fine, i can't be ill right now... '

'_Jen you better get some rest .. It's only going to get worse if you let this ..'_

'tils, I'll be fine, I'll just get some vitamins and then I'll manage!'

'_So you want to be off next week!'_

'No, it's just i'm pretty busy at the moment can't effort to be home sick.'

'_Well then get some rest now ... or else '_

'Okay you're right maybe i'll better .. But first i'm gonna bring you home safely.'

Jen dropped tilly of, before the young girl walked inside she hugged her live very strong. The brunette didn't wanted a kiss cause she didn't wanted to infect her girlfriend. Even if they kissed not long before...

When the teacher got home there laid a note on the table saying sinead was out with bart and diane was to the gym. Normally dianne would be back already by now but she probably rang into someone or went for a drink afterwards. So jen was home alone. The teacher first regretted she didn't asked tilly to come as they would have the house to themselves but to late know. Jen then decided to take some medication and go as her love had said and she went to bed early, so she would have a good night of sleep!


	14. Chapter 14

**So what do you all think so far? Let me know! Advise and idea's are still welcome! Enjoy reading!**

Jen woke up at 7a.m., just before diane was about to leave.

'_Good morning jen, hurry up you're late .. And still in you pj's' diane said when she heard jen coming downstairs and took a quick look around while cleaning up the kitchen counter._

'Erm shh auw ' the brunette mumbled cause she had an terrible headache and diane was speaking really loud

'_Oh god look at you.. You okay love?' The women was wondering as she saw the state jen was in._

'I'm not feeling so well…' jen spoke softly

'_Yeah i can see that… Sorry jen but you look awfull… You better get back in bed! '_

'Yeah i know... Are going to notify mister Keeler please? Say him i'll come to the meeting tonight!'

'_Yeah no problem jen! But you ain't gonna go to that meeting, you heard me, no jen! Come on back in bed you!' Diane was acting again like she was jen's mother and pushed her a bit, so the brunette would go back upstairs._

This time the art teacher didn't really mind and crawled back in bed. Before trying to catch some more sleep she texted her girlfriend about being ill like predicted and not going to work.  
Tilly already was on her way to school when she received the text. It was too late now to stop at Sinead's and check up on her love, so the young girl headed to class.

Jen woke up around 12 am and saw she had a few messages, 4 from her girlfriend and another from diane. Both asking how she was doing. The extra sleep had done something to make the teacher feel that little bit better already. Not completely okay but better, at least for now. Jen answered the text, went down and put the kettle on.

The redhead was glad to see she received a text from her love. Her face brightened all up and that didn't go unnoticed by jhr friend.

'Who making you smile like that' sinead asked curious

'_What!? Erm.. Oh it's just a friend saying something funny ...'_

'Yeah yeah sure' sinead answered, she didn't believe a word tilly was saying

'Oh leave her with her head in the clouds, she's probably still in love with me after our shopping date... . Cause the way she looked at me while i was fitting that one dress... was giving it all away! Isn't it my pretty redhead!?' Maddie interrupted, grabbed her friend and gave her a strong hug.

'_But then i can say the same thing of you... What was it again you said... 'I love zipping you!?' Tilly joked along._

Tilly was glad maddie managed to change the subject cause she wasn't in the mood to start explaining or making up excuses. Luckily the rest of the conversation during break was just about clothing. Break was over and the students headed to class while making their way through the school, tilly was texting her girlfriend. But once in class she put her phone away, the redhead had a test to make so no texting then. It was a big one, all student got the time till next class to finish. Who was done before could hand it in and already leave. The redhead took her time to fill in all the questions. Most of them were no problem but there were some difficult ones. When tilly was done she overlooked all questions and handed it in. Most students had already left, there were about six more busy with the test. The reason why most students had left already was probably because gym, their next class was cancelled so the students were free to go home early.

When the redhead was outside the classroom she saw jen had texted her.

'Hi tils you coming with us to collage cafe?' Neil asked when tilly walked by the gate.

'_Oh.. Hi guys didn't saw you standing here.' Answered the redhead when she saw neil, bart, sinead and George standing a bit hidden away behind the bush. 'Erm i would love to but ... I wanna use this extra time to study a bit..'_

'Come on tils, time to relax a bit. We just finished a big one!' Said sinead, hoping to convince her friend to come along with them.

'_I know but yesterday i've already gone shopping so... Some other time, okay! I promis!' tilly answered to excuses herself for letting down her friends… again._

'Okay but if you change your mind, you know where to find us!' winked Neil

'_Alright! See ya guys later!' said tilly before she left._

The girl had other plans in mind and the guys going out actually fitted quite perfect in them! The redhead stopped at a flower shop and bought a red rose. Before heading off to her destination she made another one last stop at a little grocery store and got some nice smelling massage oil.

Jen was laying down in the couch, watching some documentary about Gaudi, with her eyes barely open. The art teacher was pretty much half asleep already. Then the bell rang and woke her up, somebody was at the door. First she wasn't planning to open the door but when the bell rang for a second time, she changed her mind. It might be something important or urgent. The teacher stood up, put on a large sweater and walked over to the door. She opened it, not caring how she looked right now and got happily surprised by who was at the door.

'What are you doing here!?'

'_Taking care of my girlfriend! And bringing her this! _

'Ohn, thanks so sweet of you!' Jen said while accepting the red rose tilly just gave her and receiving a kiss on her cheek.

'_Nobody home I suspect?'_

'No, except me'

'_So don't you think it's better to go inside?'_

'Oh yeah, … probably a good idea, where was I with my mind.'

_The redhead laughed. 'Hopefully with me!?'_

Jen smiled while taking a seat and offering the one next to her to tilly. 'Yeah where else'

'_Maybe mister Keeler and school, how much you're missing not being able to teach!' tilly joked_

'Hah, no not really! Speaking of school, don't you have to be in class?' Jen asked

'_No, i finished for today. Gym teacher is home sick too, so we could go home early. And I thought I could as well go and surprise a special someone!'_

'I like this surprise.' Jen said with a big smile on her face but then thought of something what made her panicking … Hey wait! That means sinead can be hone any minute too!'

'_No don't worry, she out at collage cafe so we have the place for our own.' Tilly seducively said while wrapping her arms around jen._

'Oh, you took care of it all haven't you!?'

'_Uhu oh yeah! So you feeling any better already? '_

'Getting better every minute now...'

'_Hmm sounds good'_

'Well i'm still a bit tired so...'

'_... So maybe i should put you into bed?' replete tilly_

'Sound about right to me…!'

The girls went upstairs tilly grabbed her bag, the red rose and jen's pillow. The curtains in jen's room were still closed, she hadn't done the effort opening them when she had woken up. The teacher let herself fall down on her bed while tilly put the rose on jen's dresser. Then the redhead got in bed with her love and started kissing her softly.

'_Got a suprise for you…' Tilly said._

'Another one! Your spoiling me!'

'_Only because i love you. Now close your eyes.'_

Jen did as told but couldn't wait to open them again. 'Can i open them?'

'_Wait ! Just a second!' Answered the redhead while grabbing something in her back. 'Put off your sweater!'_

'What are you up to?' Jen asked wondering as she hadn't a clue what her girlfriend was going to do next.

'_Just do it, you'll like it! And no peeking.'_

When jen threw away the sweater and then got pushed down on the bed again. Tilly made her love roll over one her stomach and got on top of her. She pulled up jen's oversized shirt and started massaging her.

The teacher was enjoying it from the first minute. After a few minutes the redhead made a trail of kisses toward jen's bra and opened it. Without tilly saying anything, jen took it off herself together with her shirt.

'_Oh so you clearly don't want me to stop'_

'Nope' jen answered with a big smile.

So tilly went on and grabbed the massage oil. The student did some on her hands and continued massaging her love.

'Oh. Tilly that's really nice'

The redhead stopped now and then what she was doing by placing kisses on jen's back and neck. While kissing jen's neck tilly's hands made their way to the side of her love's body and then further down to her breast that were pressed against the bed. The redhead just couldn't resist... With jen half naked underneath her it was hard not to let things go out of control. So tilly started to massaging her loves back again although it was hard to stop the other touches.

'Ohn hmm' jen said a few times while enjoying her girlfriend's skills

About half an hour the teacher enjoyed tilly's skills before turning around and pulling her against her chest. The redhead took the sheets and covered themselves with it, so jen would be cold. Cause she was still laying half naked. Tilly rolled off her girlfriend , laid next to her and held her love into her arms. The girls enjoyed each other touch, embrace and kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

Jen was getting real tired, she was almost falling asleep. So tilly decided it was about time for her to leave, besides diane could get home any minute now too ... . The redhead placed one last kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and left. Before going downstairs she listen very carefully to be sure no one was home.

When she came down tilly was relieved to see no one there and took the back door. On her way home tilly saw sinead walking down the street a bit further. It made the redhead dive down and hide. Only when tilly was sure sinead had past, she continued her walk home.

Sinead was only home about ten minutes when her mom came home. As diane didn't saw jen downstairs she went quietly to her room to see if her friend was already feeling a bit better. Diane knocked on the door and waited for an answer ... But that answer didn't come. For a second diane doubted whether to enter or not ... And then decided to have a little peek. She open the door quietly, just a little bit and saw jen laying in bed asleep so then closed the door again.

Meanwhile tilly was doing her homework. About to hours later the redhead's mom had called her daughter for dinner. It was again delicious. Both her parent were already home and that had been a while, having diner all together. Her mom and dad loved it so tilly's mom maybe had done some extra effort tonight. During diner the redhead got a text from her love. She wanted to call her now she knew jen was awake but the student didn't wanted to ruin her mom's diner so she stayed at the table.

Later that night the two lovers did had a chance to call each other and tilly explained why she couldn't call before. Jen understood the whole situation. However their call now got disturbed by a knock on jen's door so the teacher hung up and let the person knocking on her door enter.

'_I thought i heard something in hear! How are you feeling?'_

'Well a bit better actually, that day off did a lot!'

'_I'm glad to hear that! But don't start to overwork yourself now, take it slow yeah!?'_

'Okay diane!'

'_Should i bring you some tea ? Or wait i 'll make some soup. I've a pumpking so pumkingsoup'_

'Oh thanks, that would be great! It's really sweet!'

'_No problem at all! Now, i better get started then.. . I call you down if it's ready okay.'_

'Yeah, thanks diane!'

Diane was mothering jen like she was a little child, but the teacher didn't mind so much now. The only thing she regretted was the fact she wasn't able to see tilly now diane was watching her all the time. So the next couple of days there were no secret meetings possible for the two lovers. Tilly tried to come over once, she literally almost invites herself over at sineads but when sinead had motioned that to her mom plans got cancelled. Diane hadn't allowed it because she thought it wasn't a good idea with jen being ill, so her daughter had to meet up with her friend some place else.

Texting was the only type of communication the lovers could have without having to worry about the people around. At least it was better then nothing.

Days went by slow for both jen as tilly. The teacher could wait to go back to school. After the weekend filled with sleep and resting on the couch, jen was feeling better again. So on Monday she was ready to go back and go teaching again. The brunette was glad for that but she was more excited about seeing tilly again.

Sunday night, both girls were devastated, missing one another so badly they almost lost it and just wanted to leave the house immediately to run into each others arms! But that wasn't just possible, the girls knew they couldn't give in or everything between them would be destroyed... .

Jen was revising the subjects of what she had planned to teach the kids next week and got distracted. The teacher wanted to come up with an idea to spend some alone time with her girl. She wanted at least to be able to talk to tilly, maybe hold her and hopefully kiss her. However free time to do so was missing in jen's busy schedule. Her day off had given her already enough to catch in on... . Some art project had to be given a mark and therefore jen had to collaborate with the English teacher.

'There has to be a way', jen was thinking but after giving it some thoughts and reorganizing her planning, the teacher couldn't find one... .

It was getting late so jen decided it was time for her to get some sleep.

'Going to bed, missing you here next to me.. :( See you soon! I love you! X ' jen texted to her girlfriend

Tilly who just had crawled in her own bed smiled when she read the text and texted right back.

'_Already in bed, trying to fall asleep so tomorrow will come sooner and then i'll finally see you again. Missed you but still love you! X your girl'_

The two lovers felt asleep in their own beds. Nightsky filled with stars passed away and soon the sun was there to rise up.

Their alarms went off.

In no time both of the girls had taken a shower, changed into their clothes and had a quick bite, brushed their teeth and were ready for school.

Jen was the first to arrive. She parked her car and walked straight to the gate, wondering if or if not tilly had already walked in. After a few minutes the teacher still hadn't seen any sign of the redhead and started to worry her girl might already be inside. Sunlight was shining bright but it was almost freezing outside. Jen who stood there at the gate for about 20 minutes was getting really cold.

She decided to give her girlfriend 5 more minutes to arrive cause she couldn't last any longer in this weather condition.

About 2 minutes later she saw someone coming from behind the corner and was happy to see

Tilly just had stepped off the bus and made her way around the corner. Immediately she saw her favorite teacher standing there, at the gate waiting for her. The redhead speeded up her walk and arrived at the gate with a big smile on her face. It was like this moment was specially created for them. Because there was no one else hanging around the school entrance at the moment the two secret lovers met. So although jen was freezing she didn't wanted to go inside, there they had to be more careful with all the eyes and ears around and outside they could have some more intimate one on one time.

'Hi' jen finally said when tilly was close enough'

_'Hey' replied the redhead with glancing eyes'_

'Finally! ... I was waiting for you!'

'_Oh you were... Thought you maybe enjoyed hanging around certain gate in the morning-cold.'_

'Hmmm no! I rather be inside, close and warm on the couch ... With my girlfriend'

_Tilly smiled. 'Wel yeah that assignment... ' the redhead suddenly said as she saw another student passing by. 'Okay she gone! ...'_

'Yeah she gone, so were where we… ' the teacher responded and took a step closer while staring into tilly's eyes what made her go off world.'

'_Jen, what are you doing!? Not here!' tilly said while taking a step back to avoid being exposed._

The teacher grabbed her girlfriend closer again by her jacket … 'Owww, i can't ... ' she said but took a step back with her head faced down but then she looked up again. 'I missed you ...'

'_I know it's hard for me too, ...' Answered tilly while grabbing jen's hand and softly squeezing it 'so what are your plans for today!?' _

'Teaching, going to a meeting and marking, ... Oohhn i ain't gonna survive this day without you...'

'_Well second period i got you right!?''_

'Yeah but .. That's not the same, all your friends are gonna be there too'

'_Yes but…' tilly suddenly let go of jen's hand, maddie was walking over towards their direction 'it better then nothing... ' she quick finished her sentence and started explaining why she let go of her love hand ' Okay shhh, maddie's coming this way frim behind you' _

'Daim it'

_'... So that just it the assignment, is that right' the redhead looked over to maddie who just arrive as she finished what she was say _

'Yes, that's correct so if you have any other questions just ask me okay' ... 'Oh goodmorning maddie'

'Hi... Maddie answered sounded a bit ...disingenuous 'tils you're coming inside?'

_'Erm yes yes i'm coming... . Erm miss gilmore thank you for your time, bye' tilly said before she got dragged along by maddie_

You're welcome, see you at class! The art teacher quickly answered and waited just another minute before going inside herself.

The hallways were filled with students, everybody was waiting inside to go to their classroom as it felt like it was freezing outside. Jen saw tilly standing at the lockers talking to maddie and some other students. The redhead was looking towards her, the other kids except maddie stood with their back towards the art teacher. Jen saw maddie wasn't giving her any attention so she found it save enough to throw her girlfriend a last seducing wink before walking into the art-room.


	16. Chapter 16

After a long first period and a short break, the time had finally come for the thwo secret lover to spend some time together. Jen had come up with some idea to make sure they could ha ve their one on one time, were both girls desperately yearned to. Now it was only a matter of patience and handling things right so the teacher could keep the other students busy.

'Hello good morning all of you! Today we are going to do some research about some great artist. I am going to give each of you a little piece of paper. On it you write down your name and an artist you like, or one you would like to know more about and then you give it back to me. '

The teacher started handing out the little pieces of paper. She heard some students had no clue which artist to chose so jen explained it a bit more.

'It can be a painter, a sculptor, a photographer, even a dancer and etc ... . If you really have no clue then just wait a bit and i'll help you in a few minutes.'

Jen gave the students some time to write something down.

'Okay almost everyone had written down someone. Let's have a look... '

The teacher went through every note, read the artist name out loud and asked the undecided student if maybe they liked that artist. Everyone student now had chosen someone. So jen divided the classgroup in groups, based on the artist they had chosen. Most groups contains 3 or 4 students. Only 2 students were the only one to chose their chosen artist. They could choose if they were going to work together or not, after jen explained the task.

'You all are divided in a group, now, you're going to work together and do some research about your groups artist. In a minute i am going to give you all a sheet with some questions on it. You get about half an hour to fill them. I've reserved the computer classroom so you all will be able to find your answers online. I also brought some books you can check out for some information. Every group has to use at least one book. Write down the book you used to complete the questions. When you have answered all the questions you will have to come up with an idea to create a piece inspired on your chosen artist. Therefore you also have to work together with the group you're in! So that's about I guess, does anyone has any questions?'

Jen explained well cause everybody understood, there were no questions.

'Okay then, let's go to the media room. Before storming outside grab a sheet at my desk and i want you all to be quiet in the hallways!'

All students did as said and headed towards the computers. The classroom was locked so they had to wait for jen to unlock it. The students started working and meanwhile the teacher did some marking. If there were any questions or problems, the students could just call her over.

When two groups already had decided to call for help, tilly decided to do the same. She was working alone. No one else had chosen Gormley so this gave them some time together. Tilly wasn't aware of the jen's plans. The two girls couldn't really talk with everyone around so they talked about the artist. The bonus was that they could sit close to one another, feel each other. Thats when jen found it the perfect moment to get her plan for some alone time with her girl started.

Before the teacher went back to her desk in front of the room she whispered into tilly's ear 'be ready if i ask'

The redhead hadn't a clue what jen meant with those words but guessed she would explain later. A few minutes later two groups were done with the questions, perfect timing the bruntette thought.

'Everyone listen up for a second! If you have answered all the questions, then you can start looking for something to make with your group. Look in the books, online, get some inspiration and make something new based on your artist his or hers work. Write it all down. How its gonna look, how you make it, in steps, what materials you all need, etc... .

Everyone went on with their thing, all students were working great so now was the right time to sneak out for a minute.

'Okay guys i've to set up the art room for the next class. I'll leave you alone for a second. Behave yourself, you're all old enough. I see everybody is working great and i want you to keep it that way! I'm just further down the hall so i'll hear you guys if you're getting to loud okay! Oh somebody already done!?' jen asked

_The redhead now understood what her love's words from before had meant. So she answered: ' Yeah i'm miss!'_

'Okay erm .. Well good then you can come with me, help setting up the artroom!'

And that how the two secret lovers left . When walking further away from the media classroom they started walking faster. At the end they were almost running to the artroom. The girls just couldn't wait to be alone together, cause that had been days! Jen walked inside, pulled tilly in smashed the door shut, pressed the girl against it, stared into her eyes for a second, looked to her lips, then looked in her eyes again and started kissing her. While kissing she turned over the key to lock the door so no one could walk in.

'Oh i missed you so!' The teacher said somewhere in between.

'_Hmm , i might have missed you more ' answered the student._

The girls couldn't hide their excitement and wanted to enjoy each other as much as possible but meanwhile they were aware they were at school. They kissed and and kissed and kissed some more. Hands went up and down and up again. From back to breast and further down.

'_I thought we woudn't do this here anymore!' tilly said wisely but also on a teasing tone because she saw how hot her girl was right now._

'Ah .. shhh! … I can't, … I can't stop, I love you' jen answered.

The two lovers continued what they were doing and enjoyed every second of it. Tilly stood with her back against the door, jen was doubting for a brief moment to go any further. She looked into tilly's eyes and the student saw the dubiety in her eyes. The redhead pushed her love away, and the lovers landed onto the teachers desk, some sheets and pencils felt of the desk.

The student unbuttoned and zipped open her teachers pants. Jen didn't do anything to stop her. While her jeans got pulled of the brunette took off her blazer. Next to go off were tilly's tights, then her dressed got opened up. It all happened very quick, in no time the two lovers were stood half naked in the classroom.

Tilly's hand had already been over every part of jen. Now her hand sliped into jen's undies, she could feel how turned in jen already was. The student didn't waited another minute, and slide in two fingers meanwhile she kept kissing jen. It didn't take long for the teacher to cum, trying not to make any sound. That didn't stop tilly from continuing making love to her girl by touching her breast and placing kisses everywhere. The teacher got herself back together after the extremely pleasuring and excitement state her body just was in. Then she got up still with tilly on top of her and turned around. Jen was really head over heels and hot she wanted to feel every inch of tilly's body. The body she had missed so much. 'I love you' the teacher said, placed a kiss on tilly's lips and made a trail of kisses down. The student started to breathe heavily, her hand grabbed held the side of the desk a bit stronger while trying to keep her mouth shut so no sounds would come out. They were well aware of the place they were at. The redhead body unclenched again after what jen had done to it. The two lovers kissed some more but then tilly noticed the time, it was only 5 more minutes before class was over.

'_Jen, jen stop … '_

'What!?'

'_Break is in 5 minutes, we …'_

'Shit! … you're right .. ooohn .. ' jen pulled a sad

'_Don't look sad now, I think you've had your pleasure for today'_

'uhu, hmm I loved it' answered the teacher while placing a kiss on tilly's mouth.

'_That's just it, I don't wanna leave you now!'_

'me neither but we have to'

The student and her teacher jumped up, helped each other get dressed and caught their breath. Before walking outside they checked each other, to make sure it wasn't written all over them what they just had been doing. Jen turned around the key and tilly stopped her from opening the door and gave her one last passionate kiss before heading towards the other students.


	17. Chapter 17

During the staff meeting jen couldn't stop thinking about tilly. Her soft skin, her beautiful red lips, her eyes, the teacher loved everything about her girl. Jen loved her each day a bit more but at the same time she was afraid to let it show. Scared one day it might be all gone, scared she woudn't be able to hide it from the judging world and she would lose her love. Today had been great, wonderful, unreal, a dream but it did happen for real! When actually it shouldn't had, not there at least. The more jen thought about their little adventure from just before in the artroom and from last week in the cupboard, the more afraid and insecure the teacher got. How stupid had she been, jen thought. Last time in the cupboard maddie almost caught them, and now no one had found them either. They have been lucky these two times but that luck wouldn't last long if they kept letting things go this far. So the rules had to be followed.

During lunch tilly sat at the table with the rest of the gang. She was pretty quiet, she didn't want to show her real feelings or else her friends would start asking questions. Inside she was feeling like firework, extreme happy, full with joy. Towards tilly's friends that would be weird cause the redhead hadn't any reason to be this extreme happy, certainly not today. The afternoon was going to be long, with two test, so tilly found it best to hide the excitement she felt inside. Maybe it was a good idea but maybe not. Maddie noticed tilly wasn't saying much and wanted to ask her friend about it. But when she walked over to sit next to tilly, another student called her over with them so she went to the girls calling her.

Break was almost over maddie, esther and tilly went to the girls room before heading to class. When they walked out the girls bumped into some other students and had a little chit chat. Jen just finished her meeting and walked by. Tilly said 'hi' to the teacher, what surprised her friends. However they weren't the only one who got surprised, the girl herself did too. The fact jen didn't answer, made the redhead stand there astonished. Her teacher didn't even give her a friendly smile but just walked through to the artroom.

'Waauw how friendly the teachers are these days!' Esther said sacristy.

Maddie who saw the disappointed look on tilly's face wanted to give her friend a hug but didn't do that cause esther and the other ones might find it strainge.  
'oh tils you're way to polite. Just ignore them!' maddie then just said.

_Tilly was all confused by jen's reaction and her friends weren't really helpful right now. 'Ern yeah ... I .. Yes i shouldn't' tilly stumbled trying to say something that made sense but that wasn't really going so well, luckily for the redhead break was over and she got saves by the bell._

Although maybe saved for now cause maddie found it all a bit strange. For now the blonde let it rest and concentrated in class, she had a test to do.

When school was over tilly run out of class first, which was unusual. The redhead run to the artroom and saw the door was closed. She went around the corner and waited for the door to open and jen to walk out. About two minutes later students came out. Tilly saw jen between the heads of all the students walking out the classroom, it seemed like she was cleaning up the last materials. The redhead was about to walk up to her love but then saw there were still a few students in the room helping their teacher so she went back and hide a bit around the corner.

After a few minutes the last students walked out, followed by jen. One of them was still talking to the brunette. Tilly still was watching and felt a bit jealous when she saw that other student was making jen laugh. The redhead didn't knew what to do maybe it was better to just go home. But when she saw the student leave and jen walking the other way, towards her, tilly walked over to her love.

'Tilly!' Jen said a bit surprised when she saw her girl there.

'_Hi, if i am allowed to say that!'_

'What... Yes, you can but ..'

'_Hmm really? So now i can, i wasn't sure, thought you would just ignore me.'_

Jen was wanted to explain but was aware there were other teachers around. Teachers who could come from around the corner or another classroom, any second. It made the art teacher scared and nervous. 'Tilly, i ... I can't talk now... I've to go. I'll talk you later okay!?'

'_Yeah sure later' tilly answered a bit pissed and walked away._

Jen stood there and watched her girl walk away just like that. The doors closed, her love was gone... One part of jen wanted to run after her but the other part told her she had a assembly to go to. Thinking too much again about everything made the teacher stand there like she was way off world. Another teacher walked out his classroom and saw jen standing.

'_Oh jen don't you have to go to that meeting too?'_

Jen turned around and answered 'yeah yeah erm i just was thinking i forgot something' sounding a bit confused.

'For the meeting?'

'No, erm ... Oh it probably isn't that important. So where is the meeting again?'

_'Okay,… just come with me.'_

Later that night jen drove by tilly's home on her way to diane's. There was a car on the driveway so she didn't went to the door to ring the bell. The teacher however did pull over her car, so she could call her girlfriend cause she saw the lights in her room were on.

The phone rang, but no one picked up. Jen called again and tilly still didn't answer. Maybe she is downstairs having diner and she left her phone up in her room and forgot to turn off the light, jen was thinking or maybe she was more hoping that was the reason. The teacher drive home, she would try again when she got home. Before eating dinner together with diane, jen excused herself and went up to her room to call tilly but again no one answered. After trying five time, jen gave up and went to the kitchen to have diner diane prepared. Jen wasn't really hungry... She was a bit messed up by the troubled situation she was in. The teacher did the dishes and went to her room. Once up there she tried ringing tilly again but the girl didn't picked up.

The redhead did saw jen was trying to call her but didn't answer cause she was mad. By ignoring jen she wanted to let her feel how it is to be ignored. And it sure worked. Jen didn't know what to do, she was about to lose it. About 50 times she already tried to call her girlfriend ... and continued. Every time it went over to voicemail. Desperately to talk to her girl, jen left a message and another one and some more.

Meanwhile tilly had switched if her phone. Unaware about the amount of times her love tried to call her. The redhead did her homework and went online. She checked out facebook, chat with some friends and saw it was getting late so jumped under the shower that way she could sleep a bit longer in the morning. After she showered, tilly brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. Her phone laid on her pillow and as she saw it laying there tilly grabbed it cause she wanted to text maddie about something. The students phone was still switch off so she switched it on. That's when she saw she had almost 100 missed phone calls, a few voicemails and some texts. Most of them were from jen but there were also texts from maddie and esther. First she read the ones from her girlfriend. Tilly might still be angry but that didn't meant she doesn't loved her anymore. Then the redhead read her friends texts but it wasn't really important to answer it so the girls listened to her voicemail. All from jen. In the first one jen sounded pretty normal but every message got worse. It sounded every time a bit more emotional. The last one jen was like almost dying or something, tilly knew for sure her girlfriend was crying and started to do so herself too while listening to the messages.

'Tilly please ... I ... Just pick up please'

'The only thing that makes me smile right now is hearing your recorded voice of your voicemail. Now i am even speaking to it. I wanna talk, please call me back! Please!

'Tilly come on, please pick up!'

'Tils ... please... I'm sorry okay! ... Please pick up... Please'

'Please tilly i'm begging you ... Just listen to me please ...'

'Tils, please ... Please ... Please answer... I ... Please tilly ... '


	18. Chapter 18

Tilly was startled by the amount of missed calls and the emotional messages voicemails her girlfriend had left, especially the last once. The redhead knew her love did her best to sound normal but she could hear her girlfriends had been crying. Maybe she had overreacted a bit. Now she was the one that didn't had wanted to talk when last time it was her who claimed talking is imported... So tilly found it was about time to call her love back.

Jen laid down in bed, she had fallen asleep, well actually cried herself asleep. The teacher was still holding onto her phone while laying in bed with her clothes still on. When her phone rang an vibrated, the teacher scared up and was immediately awake. A smile appeared when she grabbed her phone and saw tilly's name lighting on the screen.

'Tilly hi, i'm so.. ' Jen began enthusiastic

'_Hey calm down'_

'I 'm sorry, you have to know that! Okay i'm sorry and i ... It's...'

'_I know... ' the redhead interrupted_

The teacher was surprised by tilly's calm reaction. 'Erm, do you… well maybe we can meet up? I can come and get you, … for like a coffee or something so we can talk... ' jen asked as she found it better to talk in person instead of on the phone.

'_Right now?'_

'Yes! If you want to…?'

'_I can't! It's late already and my parents are still awake so they will ask questions about where I'm going at this time, who with and that sort of stuff…'_

'Ow erm no problem… Tomorrow then?'

'_Yes okay tomorrow is fine.'_

'Maybe at noon? Or do you already have plans for then?'

'_Erm yeah I mean no, no I haven't got any other plans yet and yes during break is good!'_

'Okay! Great!' Jen sounded happy!

There was a silence between the two women for a while. Everything was going to be okay and they still loved each other, that they knew. But there was some weird tension now between them. Jen and tilly as well were thinking of something to say to break that silence, jen could think of a million things but was unsure if those were the right words.

'_Okay erm… i'm going to bed now.' Tilly said a bit hesitating cause she actually wanted to talk some more to her love._

'Oh, yeah erm okay... I lo... ... Erm goodnight!'

The redhead smiled as she knew her love almost said i love you... She probably wasn't sure if it was the right moment to speak it out loud. 'Yeah goodnight! See you tomorrow!'

Both the girl hung up the phone with a smile and god feeling. After this phonecall jen now could go to sleep at ease, knowing tilly wasn't that mad and they would work things out tomorrow. Jen went to the bathroom and enjoyed the hot water, it was refreshing for her body and mind. The teacher went down a drunk a tea before going to bed.

The two girls entered the school with a tiny heart … . Not knowing how to act when they would meet. A little bit down too, cause things weren't all bright and sunshine right now. Waiting for break to come felt like torture. The redhead tried to act normal but got caught several times plunged in thought by her friend maddie.

'Tils! Hellow, hey whats up! Stayed up late or something!?'

'_Oh erm yeah it was pretty late last night, i just … you know could use some sleep right now!'_

Then the redeeming bell rang, English class was finally over. Time to see her girlfriend. Tilly took out her phone and saw jen already texted her to meet up. She wanted to meet at the abandoned parking lot a few streets from school. While the redhead gathered all her stuff together maddie was already done so walked outside and waited for tilly. The redhead hoped her friend would be gone already so she could easily sneak out to meet jen. Impatience as the blonde is she walked right back in wondering what took tilly so long.

'Tils you coming?'

'_Erm i ... I've got an appointment with the erm coordination teacher... '_

'Sounds fun' mockingly said

'_Well yeah actually my dad arranged it..' tilly made up so she would get the image of a total dork._

'Well you have fun! See you later then!'

'_Yeah erm i've got to go.' The redhead said and left her friend._

Maddie wasn't really convinced by tilly's explanation. The blond noticed her friends behavior wasn't like the usual tilly. The student thought about following her friend to where ever she was going. When tilly was around the corner maddie turned around and run after her. Once the blonde herself was around that corner, she bumped into sinead who demanded all of her attention. So for now maddie had to cease the persecution. Tilly looked around and saw maddie standing with Sinead. When the coast was clear she left school and walked to the parking lot.

When the redhead arrived she looked carefully around to check if anyone was there. Tilly saw jen was already waiting in her car and luckily didn't notice anyone else hanging around so the the student walked over to her love. When tilly stepped in, jen began talking like a high speed train.

'oh hey finally, the teacher said and began apologizing and explaining what was spinning through her mind. 'I'm sorry tilly… I shouldn't have ignored you... That was stupid of me. Truth is actually.. I'm scared to lose you... You were right , we had to stop. In school we couldn't, can't let things like that happen... The risk we took by doing that here is gigantic. When you said hi in the hallway it felt like everybody knew... and was staring at us. But they can't know, they won't understand... . They won't understand that … that I love you tilly. I'm so scared of losing you, them taking you away from me... .

The redhead listened carefully to her girlfriend, who clearly in a emotional state and almost was in tears. Tilly knew what jen was saying was true but it wasn't like her fault... .

'_Jen, you know they can't take me away from you! I love you okay! … But you're right, we said it last time and look here we are again. We have the rules but... We brake them every time again. _

'I know… but … ah I don't know … I guess you're too hard to resist.'

'_Hey it's not my fault!' _

'I know, i know but it's just ... it's all too tempting when your that close to me .. like now… it is just hard not to give in to what my body feels.' With every word jen said her lips moved closer towards those of her girlfriend.

'_Oh i know ...' Answered tilly before pressing her lips against the ones that were only an inch away from her._

The two lovers looked at each other got lost in the other ones eyes... Without saying a word they shared so many thoughts. Jen moved her hand and grabbed tilly's hand, carefully squeezed it and played with her fingers. Tilly leaned in and gave her love another passionate kiss.

'_So what are we going to do about it?' tilly asked when she she pulled away from kissing her love._

'Hmmm, … good question… I really don't know. The only thing I do know is that I don't want to lose you, because … ' jen looked into tilly's eyes and finished what she wanted to say. '.. Because I love you tilly'

The student smiled, kissed her girlfriend and didn't let go of those lips for a long time!


	19. Chapter 19

When tilly finally broke of the kiss she said to jen 'i love you too' and gave her girl another kiss, only a short one this time.

'Ohhn… you see i just can't resist you! In class, whenever i see you... It like your some kind of drugs to me.'

_Tilly laughed. 'Well it least i am a healthy drug!'_

'Im not sure about that, i'm pretty certain you already caused some brain damage in here.' The teacher said while pointing to her head.

'_That might be true' laughed tilly 'Some students do accuse you sometimes of being totally mental!'_

'Wait what!? Who?'

'_I'm only joking... Well maybe not, sinead something's do thinks you're crazy. Especially when you wake up early to watch the sunrise... but yeah little does she know you do that only to meet me!'_

'Jen laughed, luckily she doesn't know! God i already can imagine her reaction, making a scene and i thinks she would dare to use it as something to threaten me with if something doesn't go the way she indented it to go.

'_Hmm yeah defiantly!'_

Both the girls smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

'So ... '

_Yeah ... ?_

'Any idea already to avoid from being disposed to everyone in school?'

'_No .. Not really... I'll guess we'll have to do an effort to stay true to the rules...'_

'Yes... Or maybe when we're at school, i should ignore you and you ignore me..?'

'_Jen! You serious no! No, i can't do that, yesterday it was breaking my heart...' Tilly declined jens suggestion and sounded disappointed by the idea of it and the fact her love was even suggesting that._

'Okay okay Tils okay! Jen said while putting her arms around the redhead to calm her down? 'I won't do that again ... ! I won't! … But that doesn't makes it easy to act like you're only a student to me. I'm afraid it will show that you mean so much more, … so much more... ' the teacher said to explain her pronunciation.

'_No one knows jen and no one will notice … beside they are too daim busy with their selves so... .'_

'Hmm maybe you're right.. So no ignoring. But we have to be careful !'

'_I know.. hey is that clock correct? _

"Erm yeah daim is it that late already!? Time goes fast when you're around!'

_Well I wish it wouldn't then I could stay longer… cause i'll better go now if i wanna be in time!'_

'Yeah.. Sorry i can't drive you!'

'_No problem, it's for our own sake!' Tilly said and gave her girlfriend a kiss bedore opening the door._

The redhead was about to step out of the vehicle but jen grabbed her hand and pulled her back in to gave her love another kiss before she would walk away.

'I love you she whispered when she let go of those lips.'

'_I love you too' tilly quietly responded and gave her love a last brief kiss. 'Bye' tilly then said and walked out the car_

'Yeah bye' answered jen softly while staring at tilly like she was hypnotized by her love.

When tilly was out of sight the teacher came back to earth and made her way back to school. Both the girls made it in time to be back at school and quick ate something before rushing off to their classroom.. They run in the hallway and bumped into each other which made jen drop her stuff.

'_Oh sorry'_

'Or maybe not' the teacher said when tilly looked up and saw it was her secret girlfriend she bumped into.

_Tilly smiled 'hey'_

'Hi ... 'The theacher answered and smiled back. 'Well miss evans din't you have a class to go to!?

'_Sadly yes.'_

'You better go then, if you don't want to be late!'

'_Maybe i want detention!' Tilly teased._

'probably not, i don't have supervision this week!'

'Oh in that case i better go.'

'Okay! Have fun, bye'

'Bye' tilly said back and went to class.

Like always in class, seconds felt like minutes and minutes were like hours. Every student looked at the clock and were disappointed it was only 2 minutes later when they checked the time again. It felt like days before school was over. Today jen had again a meeting to go to. Tilly on the other hand was free but before she could walk out of class maddie stopped her.

'Hey tuls wait up.'

_The redhead did as asked and waited for her friend. 'Whats up mads?'_

'Erm i was wondering if you want to come over tonight? '

'_Yeah sure or maybe you can come to mine, parents gonna be home late so...'_

'Okay, i'll go home first dump my stuff and fresh up myself a bit then i'll come to yours.'

'_Sounds good!'_

'See you in about an hour then. Bye!'

'_Okay bye.'_

About 45 minutes later maddie arrived at tilly's. The blonde acted, all happy and stuff. First the girls worked on an assignment together. Tilly put in some mac 'n cheese in the oven which her mom had already prepared last night. While waiting for their diner to be ready the two friend watched some telly. Twenty minutes later an alarm in the kitchen went off. The redhead took a look and saw diner was ready so she called maddie over to the kitchen. When they had eaten half her plate, the girls got disturbed by the doorbell. Tilly excused herself from the table and said maddie could stay and finish her dinner now it was still warm.

'_Omg what are you doing here!?' the student said shocked_

'Suprises' the women said with a big smile

'_Jen shhh.' _

'Wait you ain't happy to see me?'

'_Yes i am but shhh, keep your voice down … maddie is here, she in the kitchen!'_

'Ohw ... Erm didn't know that! Meeting ended early so i thiught i'll see if my girlfriend is home. And is aw no car so i guessed you were home alone…'

'_Now I wish I was…, you free later?'_

'Well actually I have to go on a hot date but if you insist I'll come over to yours'

' _Oh I believe you have!'_

Jen laughed. 'I better leave before maddie comes to get you…'

'_keep your phone close!' tilly said while jen's hand slipt out of hers and walked back to her car._

'_I'm back!' the redhead happily said while entering the kitchen._

'can see that! Anyone special?'

'_No no just some fellow from my dad's work dropping something off'_

'boring!'

'_yeah pretty much! You want some more?'_

'Erm, … yeah just a little bit! Your mom makes the best mac'n cheese ever!'

'Hah! I'll tell her'

The friends finished, cleaned up and sat themselves down for the telly. Tilly yawned big, on purpose and it worked.

'Wow, you seem tired'

'_yeah didn't slept well last couple of days' _

'yeah I noticed. Tils you okay right or is there something going on?'

_The redhead was surprised by maddie question. 'erm no, it's just … you know, like I said I'm just tired.'_

Maddie looked serious know and at the same time caring to. She knew tilly was making something up. So either it was something terrible going on with her friend or tilly didn't wanted her to know what it was.

'Tilly, I know you well enough to see there's something going on. Last couple of days you've been way acting strange. One moment you're all messed up and the other second it's like you've been eating rainbows…! What's going on, tell me tils. I care about you okay!'

The redhead stood perplexed. Couldn't say anything, her friend knew something was up. Should she tell the truth or come up with something. Maybe she could blame it on her parents job or something with esther… Just when tilly was about to say something maddie's phone rang and the blonde picked up. It was her mom saying so was outside waiting for her.

'My mom is here'

'_oh already' _

'yeah!' maddie put her arms around her friend and hug her so hard tilly almost couldn't breathe. 'I love you, yeah , you're my only ginger lesbian!'

_Tilly smiled ans answered 'I know, thanks mads'_

Maddie took off and the door wasn't closed completely yet and tilly was already texting jen to come over! Fifteen minutes later there she stood at the front door! Ready to make the best of the hours to come.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day at school jen had to teach first period in tilly's class. For now it wasn't that hard for the secret lovers to fight the urge to touch one another. It only had been a few hours ago. The girls had a great wonderful evening where they could be themselves and didn't had to be scared of anyone catching them together, jen left a little bid past midnight. Both women were still tired from the night before. In their daydream they reminded how wonderful it always is when they are together.

Someone else noticed tilly was quiet but shining, daydreaming and she just didn't know why. It was maddie again who saw how tilly sat in class. The whole time during class she watched her friend closely. Her assignment had to be finished at the end of the class so observing tilly didn't went smoothly. However during the last 15 minutes the blonde noticed something. Something she already suspected that could be a reason for tilly's behaviour. And by what she just had seen, maddie almost was 100% sure.

She had been a witness of tilly's interaction with her art teacher when she asked for help. The redhead awakened out her daydream, her face couldn't look any happier, in her eyes there was a twingle and the last remarkable fact were the touches. It wasn't like they were secretly holding hands under the table or something but there definatly was something going on. Their arms were that little more closer then miss gilmore's arms were with any other student. Before jen went to another student she placed her hand on tillty's shoulder and let it slide down, that touch was so gently, sweet, loving.

Next jen had a free hour and did some marking as her girlfriend had chemistry to go to. The art teacher worked on digital presentation for next week class. After a few minutes of researching the world wide web on the subject, jen found herself getting distracted by an image of Ireland she bumped into. Thats when the teacher got a brilliant idea and looked up some stuff to realize it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school the gang gather together for lunch. Everyone complained about how much work they had to do and that with the extended weekend coming up. Tilly sat a bit on the sida and was pretty quiet. Bart made a joke about it, in which he mentioned esther. The joke didn't really got appreciated by the redhead. The rest of the gang started to ask questions about esther and her...

'_I've to use the bathroom' tilly said to excuses herself and made her way out. It was more a way to escape from all the questions and suspicious looks everyone was giving her. Her good mood was totally ruined by this. _

'Oh me too!' Maddie said and followed the redhead, who wasn't too glad about that.

When the girls stood at the sink, washing their hands, maddie stopped tilly from leaving.

'Tils wait...'

'_What!?' The redhead said a bit to angry_

'Hey tils, ...!? ' maddie said while putting her hand on her friend's shoulder an softly squeezing it. 'Tilly... You now i care about you right...?'

'_Uhu, yeah' answered Tilly and 'Nodded yes'_

.'.. And that you can tell me anything!? I won't judge ... I'm your friend you know, i'll support you no matter what..'

Tilly cheeks started blushing a bit, the girl felt uncomfortable, bad, unsure about what she was going to say cause she knew exactly what her friend was talking about and which question she was about to ask next.

'You've been asking weird all week ... First i thought something bad happened but that's not it, is it!? It's more like... Like your madly in love or something... You said it's not esther before so the only other think it might be… .

_Tilly was starving at this moment. In her mind she kept saying 'please don't say jen, please don't say jen' over and over again. Hoping maddie wouldn't mention anything about her secret love._

The blonde saw her friend was a frightened about what she was going to say and knew she had to chose her words carefully so tilly wouldn't freak out. Just when maddie was about to finish her sentence, the bell rang and it was time to go to class. So maddie thought it was better to finish this conversation some other time and maybe better some place more privately.

'Erm daim it.. Let's talk about it after school. Meet me at the park will you?

'_Can't you just say it now..'_

'We better get to class tilly... The park, after school, see you thare okay' the bloned said while walking out.'

Tilly was left alone in the girls room all confused and shaken up.. Did or didn't her friend know something about her and jen... What if she knew and was going to confront her.. What if she saw the two of them together somewhere .. Maybe she heard jen when she came around the other day and maddie was in the kitchen ... What was she going to say? Tilly's thought went crazy..

All afternoon tilly couldn't think clear. The redhead was glad she and her friend were split up in different classes this afternoon. During the small break in-between two periods tilly tried to find jen and talk about it with her but her love was nowhere to be found.

Maddie finished earlier then tilly. Before heading to the park she stopped for a coffee and then walked to the park a few streets further.

At the sound of the bell signal tilly threw all her stuff in her bag and made her way out of school. On her way out she searched for jens face but couldn't find her. So the girl hurried to the park. Shaking of nerves the redhead arrived and found her friend by the pond.

'Glad you came' maddie began trying to start this conversation right.

'_So what is it.' Asked tilly trying to sound calm._

'Well i ... We always been friends and you've always been there for me whenever i needed you... ' started the blond, not trying to freak tilly out.

'_Just come to the point' tilly said nervously. Hoping it wouldn't be what she afraid for it might be. _

'Okay, ...well '

_Tilly's heart was beating so fast... The poor girl was dying from nerves, afraid, felt weak, was sweating and then … she suddenly dropped to the floor. It had all become too much._

'Tilly, tils no, wake up, tils! ' maddie yelled. Trying to bring back her friend herself didn't work so she called 911.

Just before the ambulance arrive tilly came back to earth, confused where she was. Maddie explained what happened, that tilly just fainted and the doctors took her to the hospital for a checkup. During the ride to the hospital maddie held onto her friends hand.

Once they arrived at the hospital maddie had to wait in the waiting room and tilly was taken in for examination. When the doctors were done Tilly was given a room where she could get some rest and wait for the test results. Not long after tilly was brought to her room maddie entered.

'Hey, how you're feeling...?'

'_Been better.!' Answered the redhead._

Maddie felt a guilty maybe she should have handled the conversation different. But actually that wasn't thing that caused tilly's fainting.  
'The nurses called your parents, I gave them their number so … they are on their way here.' Maddie said to break the awkward silence.

'_Okay thanks'_

I'm sorry tils' maddie said while she sit herself down on the bed with her friend.

The redhead remembered everything that happened but wasn't that stressed out as she had gotten some medications.

'_It's not your fault' she said to comfort maddie who clearly felt sorry and guilty._

'How long do you have to stay?'

'_Don't know. The nurse said i'll have to for the results.'_

'I'll stay here okay!'

'_Yeah.' Yawned tilly, the girl was tired and the drugs mad e her sleepy._

'Just get some sleep, i'll wake you if your parents get here.'

'_Okay' answered the redhead and closed her eyes._

it didn't take long before she felt asleep. Maddie read some magazines and jumped up when her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it from the table next to her, picked up and went outside the room so she wouldn't wake tilly up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the reviews, it keeps me motivated to write, so keep sharing your thoughts! I would love to know what you guys all think! Tips or ideas are welcome as well ;) enjoy!**

Once outside tilly's room, down the hallway, Maddie answered her phone 'Hi'

'_Hey mads you in for a drink tonight? Could use some distraction!' It was Sinead desperately for looking for some fun cause things with bart weren't going so well right now._

'Erm actually no. I'm in the hospital with tilly.'

'_Oh no! What happend.' Asked the friend all worried._

'We were walking and all of a sudden she dropped to the floor.' Explained the blonde

'_Daim that sounds terrible! Is she okay?'_

'Yeah, she's okay now. They did some test but we don't know yet when she can go home.. '

'_Is it the hospital on the Northroad?' Sinead wanted to know so she could come over for a visit._

' i better get back to her'

'_Okay yeah, see ya later.'_

'What happend?' Diane asked when sinead had put down her phone . The mom hadn't really eardropped the whole conversation but she had heard there was something wrong.

'_Tilly's in the hospital, i wanna go visit her … mom can you drive me?'_

Jen who sat at the kitchen table followed the conversation. As she heard her love was in the hospital her heart stopped for a second. All she want to do was jump up and go to her girlfriend. But she had to stay calm so sinead and especially Dianne wouldn't notice how worried she is. That would only make her suspicious, Dianne would start asking questions and maybe find out there is still something going on between them. So jen put on her emotionless face, although that was so hard to do with all those feelings inside.

'Ow no... ' diane let out 'Yes i'll drive you! ... Daim it no, my car is in the garage for a repair.'

'_Come on mom!' answered sinead a bit frustrated _

This is my chance jen thought so she interrupted the conversation to suggest some help. 'Erm i can drive you?'

'_Would you!?' Sinead sounded a bit surprised by jen's kind offer_

'Yeah no problem!'

'_Okay thanks jen!' the young girl almost jumped into jens arms of excitement._

'No problem'. Answered the teacher trying to sound calm

It only took a few minutes for sinead and jen to get ready to leave. Diane stayed home and would start preparing diner. Tonight she already had planned to go out with a friend, who was going to pick her up in about an hour a half.

Half hour later jen and sinead arrived at the hospital. Jen asked a nurse at the information dask for tilly's room. Then the two girls only had to follow the marks to find the redheads room. Sinead knocked on the door and went in before waiting for an answer. Tilly was still sleeping and her parents hadn't arrived yet, those were stuck in traffic.

'Hi' jen said to maddie

'Hey' maddie said back with a suspicious look in her face.

Sinead just walk toward tilly, who just opened her eyes.

'Hi tills, how are you doing?' asked sinead.

Tilly's eyes blinked a few times to get used to the amount of light. 'Erm , .. I'm okay' she then said while looking around. 'Much better already' added the girl when she saw her girlfriend was there too, standing at the door.

'That's good! I was worried you know. So what did the doctor say!?'

'_I... I don't know. Maddie did he already stopped by? _

'No he hasn't ... So i guess we have to wait a bit longer.' Answered maddie 'Miss why don't you take seat.' Suggested the blonde.

Jen doubted for a second and suddenly got pushed away by the door that opened.

It was the doctor entering 'oh sorry miss'

'Oh It's okay!' the teacher answered polite

'So erm are you all relatives of the patient ? Or else i'll have to ask you to leave.'

'_They are my friends, doctor, it's okay for me if they stay. Tilly answered_

'Well okay then if you say so! Miss evans, the results are in... and it seems you fainted because ... '

The doctor did his medical explanation and gave the girl information how to prevent this would happen again. He gave her a prescription for some vitamins and advised the girl to get enough sleep. When he finished the doctor told tilly she was cleared to leave and go home.

The redhead immediately wanted to go home. There was only one problem, her parents still hadn't arrived yet.

'Come in let's get you then he' maddie said before her friend could

'_Yeah but erm... My parents are still on their way... '_

'If you want to i can drive you home.' Jen suggested

Tilly smiled. All she wanted to do was run in her arms and kiss her but that wasn't an option right now..

'_That would be great' tilly answered with a sweet smile instead._

'No problem!'

Jen went to get a wheelchair to bring tilly to the car. Meantime maddie and sinead gathered tilly's stuff together. They signed tilly out and took her to the car. Jen wanted to help till get in, that way she could touch her secret love genltly but the teenagers were quicker than herself. So the teacher brought the wheelchair back in.

First jen dropped maddie off at her home as she had to come home and her house was the first to pass on their way to tilly's. When they arrived at the redhead's home, the girl got a text from her parent. They would be home in 10 minutes. So the redhead said it was oaky if sinead and her secret girlfriend left! A bit disappointed jen drove back to diane, she would have loved to give her love a hug or a kiss before she left her alone. The teacher hoped she could maybe come over later, she was deffinatly going to ring her when she got home.

Diane was already gone when sinead and jen got back. Dinner was on the kitchen counter, they only had to warm it up and so did they. Sinead finished and went upstairs, left jen alone to do the dishes. The teacher quick cleaned up and went to her room to call her love. However she didn't answer at the first ring, 10 minutes later tilly called back. Her mom and dad were been in her room so she could answer before. The two lovers talked, mostly about how tilly was feeling and what exactly happened. The student explained, she hadn't eaten a lot that day and then with the stress she had to deal with because of the talk with her friend. All the stuff together made her crash down, but she was okay now. Tilly was still worried if maddie knew or not and so was jen now. Jen suggested tilly better would go to sleep and if she doesn't feel good enough just should skip school tomorrow.

The next day tilly was back at school and jen was happy to see her but also worried at the same time.

'HEY, you okay?'

'_Yeah fine, and better every minute now you're here.' Tilly seductively spoke_

'Tills... 'Jen said to remind her love they were at school.

'_Sorry..'_

'Don't be! You sure you ain't pushing to school already!?' jen asked worried and caring.

'_Yeah, i'm feeling lots better'_

'I just don't want you to collapse again... Don't like it when you're hurt'

'_Oww! So caring!'_

'Uhu yeah! So if you don't want to come and halp on the school's bbq this friday, that's fine.'

'_Oh no, i'll be there. Don't wanna throw our time together away.' Tilly said while giving jen a wink._

'Tils,don't you think it's gonna be to exhausting for you? Maybe you better just stay home, don't have to come so we can see each other.. We have plenty of time for us yet to come...'

'_Don't worry so much! I'm okay! I get enough rest, I'll make sure I don't skip a meal and I do take those vitamins so …, I'm fine jen!'_

'Okay then... Only if you're sure'

'_Yes i'm sure! I'll better go now.. See ya later!' tilly said, looked around, took her love's hand and quick placed a kiss on it._

'Yeah see ya!' and jen watched her girlfriend walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

PART 22

Friday came quicker than expected! Everyone had been busy with assignments and test. That meant there hadn't been time to go out or something to catch on. No, instead all student, well most of them had come home and started to study. The last schoolday of the week, the sixth formers didn't had to go to class in the afternoon. Instead they had to help to set up everything for the school BBQ. No one mind it cause who doesn't love to get some extra time off and that just before the weekend. But more important, this weekend would be 2 days longer than usual. On monday and tuesday there would be no school. Which every student and the teachers too were all too happy about! But first the school diner, were everyone had to help out. The students had to stay on school and work but there was music playing, teachers were a bit loosened up, the whole sphere was just … relaxed. Tonight and tomorrow the school diner finally took place. So there was still a lot of work to get the naked boring school ready and look a bit more welcoming. All the sixth formers were divided into groups, one or two teachers then told them what to do. The boys got the more heavy work like preparing the BBQ's and bringing in the tables. While the girls had to do some decoration or clean in cut the vegetables. Around noon, mr Keeler had come around and asked the students what they preferred to do so he could divided them into groups in a fair way. Tilly had chosen decoration and maddie too but mister keeler had put her into kitchen duty.

Last couple of days tilly and jen and seen each other so now and then, only briefly. The redhead had been busy with assignments and all kind of group projects. Maddie luckily wasn't in tilly's group cause the redhead was scared her friend would bring up the subject from last day at the park again. The blonde had tried to talk to tilly several times but the redhead managed to get away from it every time so far. After break the students were waiting in a classroom for the teacher to explain them what they had to do. Tilly sat next to Sinead and Ruby, who were busy nagging about some stuff their boyfriends had done. So when the teacher walked in the two girls didn't noticed and that was maybe for the best cause otherwise they maybe had seen how that caused to automatically appear a smile on tilly's face.

Hello everyone, glad you all chosen for…' jen lost her words for a seconds when she noticed tilly in the back. 'erm.. for decoration' she finished.

Tilly know it was her who caused jen struggling for a second and made her let out a little laugh. Sinead and Ruby looked at tilly as they had heard her little laugh

'What's funny?' Sinead curiously asked, not aware of Jen presence yet.

'_oh nothing really, just a little joke miss Gilmore made'_

Sinead looked to the front of the class and saw jen. 'Oh no you've to be kidding me' she said a little bit too loud!

Everything okay there at the back!? Asked the teacher

'Yeah yeah just ' answered sinead bothered by jen's comment

'Sinead!' jen shouted strict and made her calm down  
'So where was I…? Oh yeah… we are responsible for the wall decorations. It's up to you to make something creative, you can use all the materials in here… . At the back I've some canvases and a few banners. One thing we defiantly should have is an welcoming banner so anybody who wants to be in charge of that?'

No one put her hand up so Tilly decided to volunteer for the job.

'_Oh I will miss'_

'Thank you tilly, I'll come around and give you a hand later! So everyone get a canvas or a banner or a piece of paper and get started!

Student grabbed some stuff, discussed some ideas and got started. They were allowed to go outside and work out there as it would be too crowed in the artroom otherwise.

Tilly started with a sketch on a piece of paper. She had some ideas but wasn't sure they were good enough. So the redhead called jen over.

'_Hi, I've come up with an idea but …'_

'Hi' jen interrupted and smiled at her secret girlfriend, who smiled right back. 'let me have a look' The art teacher took a look at the design . 'wow tilly, this is … just .. great'

'_Really!?'_

'Yeah! It's wonderfull! So you readdy to make it big?'

'_Well thanks' tilly shy spoke. 'Which banner school I take, … ?'_

'Hmm, come with and I'll show you.'

Jen wanted to take tilly's hand but got remined just in time there were other students around and pulled het hand back. The redhead followed the teacher to an empty classroom down the hall. It was completely emty except for a big banner and a desk with some paint and paintbrushes on it.

'_Waauw, such a banner!' tilly said amazed when she walked it_

Jen closed the door and walked up to her girl 'I know! … So I thought … maybe … I should … give you a hand… cause you know … I am very good … with my …hands' the teacher carefully chose her words and spoke them out very seductively slow while her hands started to touch her girls hand, her back, her bottom and soon made their way to the front.

The girl liked how her lover carefully and gentle touched her, so she turned around to face her love and kissed her. Tilly got pressed up against the sideboard . 'jen, … jen' tilly tried to interrupt but gave up as she felt some hand going down her pants and her own hand slip under her teachers'shirt . Jen heard some noise outside and just before tilly was about to cum, the teacher stepped back and placed a kiss on her students lips.

'Hmm you better get started'

'_what!' It took a few seconds for the redhead to pull herself together. 'oh you're so gonna get back for this!' she said_

'oh i can't wait!' spoke the teacher confident and placed her lips on those of her students

_Tilly playful pushed her love away_

Jen let out a little laugh 'i'll be back later' she then said, gave her love a kiss on her cheek and left to check up on the other students.

When jen entered the hallway she already heard the music and noise coming from the artroom. Jen looking mad and the student immediate shut up. The teachers turned off the music and begun on her speech. 'Girls it's not because this isn't a real class that you can make a party of this! You're still in school, be glad it's me who walked in and not mr. Keeler! So now tell me what do we got so far!?'

The student showed their creations and jen gave them advise and tips how to finish them. When the art teacher had made her way around she told the students to keep it down this time and put the music back on. Jen went to have a look outside, to check up on those students. She was pleased to see they were working great and encouraged them to keep on the good work. Now it was time to get back to her girlfriends.

Quiet she entered the room and saw the progress tilly already made, it already looked better then on the sketch. The redhead got up to get some different color of paint and got scared up as noticed jen.

'_How long have you been standing there!'_

'don't know!' answered the teacher walking over to her girl at the paint desk

_Tilly pushed some paint in her teachers hand 'here you better help me out'_

'only if I get … .' a kiss jen was about to say and collect it but instead she took a stepp back

'tils you in here?' sinead yelled while opening the door

'_yeah here at the back' answered the redhead_

'Great, the more people the better, we could use some extra hands to finish this in time.' Jen said

Sinead's mind changed as she saw jen was there too and already wanted to leave but when jen excused herself, sinead decided to stay. She and Ruby asked what to help with, they got their orders from their friend and got started.

Half an hour later the banner was finished and ruby went to get jen. It looked great, everyone come over and had a look. They all thought the same and plaudit for tilly's great work. School wasn't over yet, there were still 20 more minutes before the students could go home so they had to go and check were else they could help to set up things.

Jen informed the techniques about the welcoming banner so they could hang it up. The bell rang, time to go home and get ready for the school dinner tonight!


	23. Chapter 23

Jen hurried up to get ready so she would be back at school in time. When the teacher arrived at school, the first things she saw was tilly's banner and the brunette was proud of her girl!

'Oh there you are, you comming!? Mister keeler said to call jen over for the last quick staff meeting.

At 17:40 the first students arrived to start their shift. Maddie, tilly and neil had to work this one. All students got a job which was given them by mr keeler. Maddie and neil were waiters. They had to take care of the drinks. Tilly got send to the kitchen to do the dishes. Everyone went to their spot and the redhead was gladly surprised when she found out who her supervisor for tonight was

'_Hello, miss.' Tilly said while walking in._

Jen smiled and was about to answer 'hello gorgeous' but stopped at 'hello' when she saw tilly was followed by 3 other students.

Guests started to arrive but so far the students in the kitchen hadn't had much work. The waiters on the other hand had their hands full. So when someone came asking for help, jen send the three other students to help the waiters. That meant she and her girlfriend would have a moment to just be themselves. Them together, as in a pair, a couple and not just jen and just tilly.

'_Naughty you, sending everyone away just so you could kiss me.' Tilly teasingly said when jen walked over towards her._

'Who said i am going to kiss you.' Answered the brunette and just held her girl in her arms.

'_I can feel it' the readhead answered wise_

'Oh really hé…Hmmm' jen replied, leaned in but pulled away just about when tilly was about to kiss her.

That was about just in time cause only seconds later maddie brought in some dirty glasses. The blonded had a weird look on her face.

'_Oh hi mads. I bet it's pretty crowded in there.' Tilly tried to act normal, however you could here in the girls voice she was kind of scared up by maddie entering unexpected._

'Hey, yes it like ... Anyway here are some dirty glasses. So you can get started too.'

'Well i better get some new towels then.' The teacher said to break the weird vibe in the room and left the two friends alone

'So ain't it to boring here?' Curiously asked maddie

'Oh no we been busy already.'

'You're telling me it ain't to boring then with her!? The blonde said refering to jen, hoping her friend would answer honest.

'_Erm... Tilly hesitated to answer anything at all. No we cleaned some stuff for the people at the bbq._

'Oh... Seems like the two of you get along really fine... ' asked maddie suspicious

'Well, j… Miss gilmore isn't as bad as you'all think'

'Hmm doubt that. Tills, is there...' the blonde started to ask, so she would get some more details but.. Jen came back and interrupted maddie.

'Hey tilly can you give me a hand with something!?'

'_Yeah sure no problem!' Answered the redhead and followed her secret girlfriend. While walking out the kitchen she looked over her shoulder to maddie. Her own facial expression was a bit unsure and the one of maddie was looking questionable._

'In here' jen whispered and dragged tilly in a room.

'_What are you doing!?'_

'Laundry!... Oh look at that shirt. You can't be working like that... So ...' Jen hands made her way over tilly's body trying to take her loves shirt off.

'_Jen ... Jenn no stopp'_

The brunette did what her girlfriend what saying, but was wondering what was up. 'Hey, whats wrong?'

'_We have to be careful remember... Maddie almost caught us earlier and she been acting weird already ...'_

'She didn't say anything did she?' jen wanted to know

'_No but.. What if saw us.?' Tilly spoke scared_

'Okay you're right we have to be careful. But it's so hard ... too resist you… .' jen said shy but seducing at the same time.

The student did her best not to be affected by her love's look and touches so she let go of the teacher's hand.

'_Come on we better get back to work! Before they all come looking for us!' She said and made her way back to the kitchen, followed by jen._

A bunch of plates with dirty glasses was already waiting for the girls when they got back. Jen turned on the radio and the two women started cleaning. It only took them a few minutes to clean them.

'_Oh i love this song, it got a real holiday vibe'_

'Well miss evans holiday is starting in a few hours'

'_Yeah what a holiday this will be' the redhead sounded disappointed_

'What do you mean!?'

'_I was really looking forward to it, you know, for us to spend some time together.. but '_

'Hey, we still can, just have to be careful that no one sees us' jen interrupted her love, trying to assure her that they would definitely meet up this holiday.

'_That's the problem jen! There are always people around! And maddie being suspicious, I am sure she will want to know every move I make… So maybe it's better not to meet up a few days….' Concluded the student_

'Tilly …' Jen was speechless

'_I don't like it either but maybe…'_

'shhh' jen said and put her finger on tilly's lips to shut her up.

The redhead took a step back and looked around as she didn't wanted anyone to see her so close with her teacher, but listened to what her girlfriend had to say.

'Normally I would have waited to tell you this till tonight but I guess this is the right moment to tell you this … '

Tilly's mind was freaking out .. did she just ruined their relationship, is jen going to break up with her? Did she meet someone else? Meanwhile the teacher went through her bag and got something out of it. All tilly could do is look and wait for what jen was going to say.

' I've been looking forward to this holiday too, but you're right meeting up here is probably not a good idea . Always sneaking around, never knowing who's watching… So I thought maybe we could get away for a few day, …' Jen said with a big smile while holding two tickets up

_Tilly's face cleared up. All the thoughts that were spinning in her mind before, dropped in a second and the girl instantly became happy 'oh jen! You serious?'_

'Yeah, so what do you think, just the two of us, to a place where no one knows us'' answered the teacher with a gigantic smile on her face

The student couldn't believe it but knew it was real! She was euphoric! 'I love it' the girl said and jumped into jen's arms and place her lips onto those of her love. The brunette got surprised by the kiss but answered it. Then put her arms around her secret girlfriend while hearing tilly whispering 'I love you' into her ear.

Jen let go of the embrace but the teenager not yet. On that moment maddie walked by, she just walked past the room but noticed the two women's embrace and went back.

Tilly had only just let go of jen when maddie walked in.

'Hi tills, so still nor much to do…!?'

'Hello guys, here some more stuff to clean.' Interrupted neil 'mads you coming, a bunch of people just arrived!'

Neil took maddie with him so maddie couldn't ask tilly about what she just saw.

Jen and tilly started cleaning.

'_So where are we going?' tilly wondered_

'That's a surprise! I can tell you we're leaving for three days and our flight is around noon. So maybe I'll come and pick you up at 9.30, if that's okay for my lady'

'_Oh I'll be ready...! but which cloths do I have to pack then? Some tops, or sweaters, skirts or warm pants?' the student asked to find out more_

'Well maybe just take the clothes you were here, that's fits pretty much all seasons.'

'_come on tell me… or else..' Tilly treated while holding an wet, dirty sponge up, ready to throw on her love_

However tilly dropped it back in the water, when the other cleaning students got back with many many dirty plates, and the redhead got herself wet. Which made jen laugh. No time to play now, anymore, plates, forks, knives, spoons and glasses had to be cleaned.

Around 8:00 p.m. students from the second shift started to arrive. People from the first shift were releaved they could either go home or go for a drink. Tilly took her stuff to go home.

'You ain't staying for one more drink? I'm buying!' jen said

'Don't think that's a good idea… '

'Just come with me for one more sec.. ' the teacher spoke and took her student to the toilets. She checked if no one was there.

'Just wanted to give you this before you go' jen said and kissed her girlfriend

'_Oh, I've been waiting for it all night' answered the redhead with a smile_

'You really going already?'

'_Yeah, I've some packing to do…'_

'Ohn .. gonna miss you … '

'_I'll see you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that' smiled the student_

'Yes! be ready at 9:30'

'_Oh i'll be ready at 8! I better go know.'_

'Okay then,… just one more' and jen gave her love one last kiss before she headed home.


	24. Chapter 24

'_So can i know now where we are going to?' Tilly asked when her girlfriend arrived, stepped out and helped her to put her luggage in the trunk. _

'Well hello you!' Answered jen 'And no you can not know!'

'_oh sorry, hi!?' The redhead said to correct herself and pushed her lips on those of jen._

'hmm I love it when you do that'

'_Do what!?' Tilly wondered_

'This' the teacher answered and kissed tilly 'and this' she continued and kiss her love again

'_oh you're not the only one… But hey why won't you tell me where we're going to?_

'I just want it to be a surprise , I guess we better go now if we don't want to miss our flight'

The moment they drove away was so liberating. No reason anymore to keep their distance in case someone's looking. At the airport in London they could walk around holding hands, like every other couple. Both the girls enjoyed the freedom this trip gave them. Jen guided her girlfriend all the way through the airport. Tilly still hadn't a clue where they were going, the brunette had managed to hide de destination on the tickets for her every time she had to show them.

The student was tired she hadn't slept much, she was too excited to go on the trip with her girlfriend. jen didn't get much sleep either but she could handle the lack of sleep better. So the redhead rested her head on her love's shoulder who was reading a magazine while waiting another hour till the boarding of their flight would start...

Once on the plain the stewardesses welcomed everyone. That's when tilly got to know the destination, ireland.

It was only a short flight jen helped her girlfriend carrying her bags. The teacher felft a bit guilty, tilly over packed cause she hadn't had a clue which whether to pack for, cold weather, warm weather or rain. So tilly took some for it all, luckily the trip was only for a couple of days so she didn't need to take that much.

Around 2 pm the two lovers arrived at their hotel. The whole trip from the airport to the hotel they had been Lucky cause it wasn't raining . Jen went to lady at the information desk to check them in. After she signed a few papers and got some information brochures, the two girls received the key of their room. It was on the second floor and had a view on the park.

'_thanks' tilly sweetly said while they were in the elevator, on the way to their room_

'for what?'

'_for this, the trip, making this possible, helping me caring my bags, … '_

It made jen smile 'ow tils… ' she pulled her girl closer and said 'I love you, you know…' while staring into tilly's eyes.

'_I love you too!' tilly softly said back and kissed her girlfriend._

*ping* a bell signal went off when the elevator arrived at the second floor and the doors opened. A man was waiting to enter but caught jen and tilly kissing. By the look on his face it seemed like he wasn't too pleased with what he saw.

Jen let go of her girlfriends lips and first got scared up by the men his present but then grabbed her love's and her stuff. The brunette looked shy.

'_Let me help you babe' tilly spoke selfsure to help jen. Help her with the bags but also with her confidence, which she seemed to have a shortage on during this whole situation. _

The man stood there and watch the two secret lovers walking to their room.

Jen walked really quick, she wanted as fast as possible to get away from there. Tilly noticed the man staring at them so she grabbed her girlfriends hand just to annoy that man.

Once inside the room jen let out a relieved breath. 'glad he's gone'

'_hey, you should care about him that much… he's just an old … '_

'I know but it ain't really fun to start our trip like this. We're going away so we can be just us, without anyone watching and then we come here and people are still staring at us…'

'_I know jen but… he's just old and doesn't get this… he won't tell.. he doesn't know us… nothing to worry about'_

'Yeah you're probably right… he's not diane or keeler…'

'_well …' tilly begon while stepping towards her girl 'he actually looked a bit like keeler… maybe that guy is his brother' the redhead joyful teased_

'haha really funny' answered jen and pushed her girl away

'_I know!' _

'so what are we going to do first, unpack or you're up for a walk already cause?'

'_Unpack first!?'_

'Yeah okay'

'We are really lucky with that view I guess' jen said while putting her pile of cloths on the shelf

'_uhu yeah, much better than what I am used too. My room looks onto our neighbors' house so … .'_

'I know exactly what you mean'

'_what should I wear?'_

'better not that top…' jen said pointing out the redhead's summer top

'_how could I know this wasn't what i needed…_

'put that red one on, it looks good on you!'

'_okay, this one it will be. You ain't gonna change?_

'Just my shirt'

The girls got changed, it took only a few seconds for jen. Tilly on the other hand needed a bit more time so in the meantime jen checked out the brochure the lady at the reception had given them.

'_Done' tilly said when she came out the bathroom_

'okay, let's go!' jen said while jumping up

_Tilly's face dropped as she looked outside 'oh no!'_

'What's wrong, you forgot something'

'_no look' the redhead pointed out the window, it was raining outside_

'daim it…' but then jens mind changed and smiled bright

'_we should've gone for that walk first I guess… we still going or are just going down to the bar now?_

Jen walked over to her girlfriend 'yeah we should have gone for that walk first' she spoke sarcastically.

'_Hey!' screamed knowing her girlfriend was spotting and pushed her soft 'so what are we going to do?'_

'going for that walk anyway or to the bar like you said … or maybe we can … stay inside?...'

'_hmm … depends… what do you wanna do … inside…'_

'oh I have a few ideas…' jen said and leaned in, almost kissing her love

'_like what!?' tilly played along_

'well first I do this' the brunette said before kissing her love

' _then I do this'and jen pushed her girl down on the bed _

'what are you goin..'

'_shhh!' jen demanded while and then got on top of tilly_

For a moment the two lovers just stared into each other's eyes but it didn't take long before the brunette couldn't hold back no more. She lowered her head and kissed her girlfriend, who kissed her right back. Hands going up and down, the two rolling over, clothes being thrown around, kisses on every part of their body, feeling something pleasuring, sheets being pulled up and pushed away.

That's how the first day of their trip started, discovering nature in Ireland.


	25. Chapter 25

Exhausted the girls laid down in bed, resting in each other's arms. Jen pulled up the sheets so their naked body would be covered by it and she and her love wouldn't get cold.

'I love you' the teacher Sweetly whispered into her love's ear.

_Those three little words made tilly smile, like everytime when jen said them to her. The redhead turned around, kissed her girlfriend on her lips and said back 'i love you!' while staring into those beautiful hazel eyes. _

Both the girls smiled. Jen lifted her head so she could reach those juicy lips and gave her girlfriend another kiss. Tilly got a bit distracted by what her hand felt, her girlfriends breast. She look down to it, placed a kiss onto jens breast and let her head rest on it. For a while they just enjoyed being able to lay in bed like this. Together, no one there to caught them! Today was a day to never forget! It was getting late already and after all that work, jen was getting hungry.

'Babe you hungry?' she asked

_'Hmmm' tilly just answered_

'Any idea what you want?'

_'Just you!' Tilly joked loving_

'Ow i want you too ... Jen spoke and turned around '... But i need some food ..., so room service!?'

_'Yeah is good, i'm pretty hungry too, all because of you'_

'Let's have a look' jen said while grabbing for the brochure with the information.

The brunette naked breast got pushed into tilly face while she was grabbing for the menu that was laid on the night table next to the redhead. Tilly couldn't resist but kiss them and tickle her love. That made jen dropp down onto the students body and she let go of the menu. Soon things heated up again, both forgot about dinner as they were pleasuring one another.

_'I can't get enough of you' tilly said in between kissing her love_

The teacher wasn't able to say something back as she felt too much excitement going through her body. How were they ever going to be able to leave this place.

_'So how about that roomservice now' tily said some time later when things calmed down _

'Oh i'm starving now!' answered the teacher and gave her love a last kiss before grabbing for the menu.

The girls had a look, when they decided what to take Jen called to order their meals . Jen put on the tele and jumped back in bed with her love, where they waiting for their dinner to arrive. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. The girls jumped at the sound of the knock, it almost felt like being caught. The whole time they had laid in bed 'watching tv' but much tv they hadn't seen as they spend most of the time snogging, tickling, cuddling each other. Jen jumped out of bed and put on a bathrobe as she was still naked. Tilly went to the bathroom covered in the sheets, she didn't wanted to see anyone to see her like that except for her love. Meanwhile jen opened the door to accept their diner.

'Tilly, diner is getting cold' jen yelled when the men had left

_'Hmm looks great' she said when she saw the diner_

'Me or the food!' teasingly questioned jen

'_Hah! Tough choice..!'_

'oh shut up and come here'

The redhead did as told and went to sit down next to her love on the bed.

'_Dinner in bed, … well it's something else then breakfeast…' tilly joked _

'as long as it's you who I'm sharing it with … you won't hear me complain'

The girls enjoyed their diner. When they were finished they helped each other get dressed. Jen wanted to see something of ireland on their first day so they went for a walk.

'How nice is this!? Just you and me ... ' jen said, while enjoying their freedom

'_I know! It's wonderfull, oh i wish we could always be like this.'_

'Yeah,... '

The girls realized that with having had this freedom it would be harder to deal with the rules when they got back. That thought made them a little bit sad.

'_So what did you tell diane you were going?' asked tilly _

'A trip with some collage buddy's. She didn't really asked much about it! How about you!? You parents didn't found it strange you went away all of a sudden?'

'_I told them my teacher invited me to go on a trip so we finally could have some alone time and sleep in one bed …' answered tilly trying to hold back her laugh. However with the way jen's face was turning into, that was a hard thing to do and tilly had to give up. ' haha, no I just told them I was going to London to visit my friends over there. I was pretty convincing if I say so!'_

'Oh I believe you were convincing!'

Although it had stopped raining, further then the park they didn't go as it was already late and cold. Both the girls were tired. Last night they hadn't slept much, then traveling has been wearily although it only had been a short trip. It was probably the afternoon that had exhausted the two girls the most.

When they got back at the hotel, the girls got ready for bed. However the day wasn't over yet jen still got another surprise for her love. She closed the bathroom door behind her when she finished brushing her teeth. Quietly she took out some candles and incense and lighted them. Then the teacher made up the bed and searched for the massage oil in her suitcase. Just when she found it, the bathroom door opened.

'_Wow, what's all this?'_

'surprise!'

'_jen…' spoke tilly astonished, amazed by what she saw_

The brunette walked up to her love and kissed her

'_I love you' the student said when her love let go of her lips_

'and I love you' answered the teacher 'So If you wanna lay down now and enjoy my magic hands now'

'_oh I think I already discovered those magic hands earlier today' teased tilly_

'who has one track of mind now, hé!'

Both the girls let out a laugh and then kissed each other passionate.

'Okay now!' jen said, breaking of their kisses 'Time for you to lay down, relax and just enjoy'

'_yes miss, if you say so!' and the redhead did like she was told_

Meanwhile jen put on some relaxing music and when her girl laid down she stared giving her love a massage. Tilly enjoyed it for quite some while but then decided it was enough and turned around, turning things into something else. Then the lights went out and the couple felt asleep laying in bed like two spoons and with jen, the big spoon holding on to the little one.


	26. Chapter 26

After an amazing first day and night, the couple got woken up by the bright light that shined through the thin curtains of the hotel room. Tilly was the first to wake, her face laid in the direction of the window and covert it a bit for her girlfriend who was still holding onto her. The redhead smiled as she felt jens hand on her own body and then carefully turned around to face her love. It gave the student a warm feeling inside, seeing the girl she loved laying right next to her and having had a wonderful day. She felt happier than ever been, she was so lucky to have found the love if her life. It was amazing that her love had made the dreamlife, like they could have on a trip like this, become a reality. Tilly wiped away a stroke of jen hair from her face, behind her ear and admired her girl sleeping so peacefully.

_'I love you' she whispered to the sleeping beauty and gently kissed her girls forehead._

The teenager couldn't stop looking at her love, it was like she was hypnotized by her. While stroking her fingers through jens her, tilly thought about what they could do today. A few minutes later jen awoke and spontaneously smiled cause the first thing to see was the redhead she cared so much about. the one who she called her girlfriend, even if only a few people knew that.

'_Goodmorning beautyfull' tilly said when jen openend up her eyes_

'Hey' sweetly answered the brunette and smilled

_The redhead leaned in for a kiss, jen did the same and their lips met in the middle._

'I love waking up like this' admitted jen while pulling her girl closer, holding her into her arms

'_Me too!' the redhead said back and kissed her girl briefly_

'Are you already up long?'

'_Hmm about 20 min I think.'_

'Oh you should have woken me up.'

_Tilly shook her head. 'No i couldn't, you were sleeping so sweet and peaceful and beautiful'_

'So you watched me the whole time!'

'_Uhu couldn't resist. I never can resist you!' _

'Oh i know what you mean' said the brunette and passionatly kissed the girl in bed with her

'_So what are the plans for today?' the teenager curiously asked_

'Well we have a bus to catch at 10:30 so we better get ready and get down for breakfeast first. If thats okay for my lady!?'

'_Yeah unless... You want to spend another day in bed..?' tilly seducivly spoke and leaned forward so her lips could meet jens_

'Sounds tempting... ' the brunette answered and kissed her girls lips 'but... I know you'll like the things i've planned for today too'

_'and those are …or can't I now yet where we're going?'_

'That you guessed right! Come on, get out!' Jen demanded as she walked to the bathroom

_'Just one more minute!' _

'Oh, so you ain't gonna be accompany me in the shower!?' Said the brunette with a cheeky grin on her face and stepped into the shower.

_'Well in that case,... ' tilly spoke and jumped out of bed naked to join her girlfriend in almost less than a second._

'well that was quick minute!' stated the brunette

'_don't say you don't like it!' _

'you won't hear me complain cause i do like it, very much'

It was I quick but a hot steamy shower the girls enjoyed before heading down for breakfast. They could choose any type of egg and what they wanted by it, up to an full irish breakfast. There was also cornflakes, bread, croissants, fruit, and much more of delicious things. Both the women had an scrambled egg together with some toast and orange juice.

Jen noticed the time, 9:40 so the two lovers quick went upstairs to get ready for the trip.

'You ready?' a bit nervously asked jen

'_just a second, … okay done!' _

'do you got the map?'

'_no, I thought you had'_

Jen checked her bag and found the map ' ow okay, have it' and the teacher know could close and lock their hotel room

_Tilly laughed by the way her love was a bit stressed, it was something new she discovered about her love. _

'heey' jen said a bit ashamed to let her girlfriend know that she was laughing with her. 'I just don't want to get lost okay, I want this trip to be perfect'

'_I don't mind getting lost, as long as you're with me!' _

'who's the cheesy one now hé!?'

'_you seem to bring that up in me, can't help it'_

'alright yeah, blame me'

'_oh come here' tilly said, grabbed her girl and kissed her passionate. Before stepping out the hotel._

Jen grabbed tilly's hand, guided her to the bus stop which was only a few streets away from the hotel they stayed at. 5 minutes in advance, they arrived at the station. The teacher search for the right bus and found it very quick as there were only 4 other busses parked. She bought a ticket, climbed on the bus and took a seat. The whole trip they chatted like every other couple on the bus, now and then interrupted by a little snogging.

'So everyone here we are, at our first stop the giant causeway. It's 12 o'clock so for those who are hungry, there's a little restaurant here, where you can have a delicious Irish meal. You can go down to the coast on foot or take the bus down. It's only a small road so be careful. And the last thing I've to say before I let you lot all out is the time I expect you all to be back and that's at 2:30 p.m.' the bus driver informed the travelers before everyone could go out.

Tilly had been watching the road all trip and knew they were where driving up north. But she hadn't a clue where exactly.

'you wanna have lunch or do you want to go down first?' asked the brunette, letting her girl decide

'_maybe go down first?'_

'okay, the weathers seems good now so let's walk down?'

'_Yeah that's fine by me'_

It was a bit cold but the girls were wrapped up warm. When the buss passed them, the lovers stopped and walked aside for till the bus was passed.

'_waaaw jen look, it's amazing'_

'I know, that's why I took you here!'

'_this is so amazing, I've never seen something like this before'_

'let's go to the water, but be carefull some of these rocks are very slippery'

'_you ain't gonna take out your camera now or what?'_

Jen asked an older guy who just came of the rock to take a picture of her and her girlfriend together on the top of the rock, surrounded by the seawater. She asked for 3 pictures so there would be at least 1 good one. The brunette then climbed down again to take a look at the result while tilly stayed on top and look around amazed by what she saw. It seemed like jen had picked the right guy to ask for a picture cause all three looked great. Jen took her looked her camera and took a few shots of the beautiful natural scenery. Tilly's present only made it more beautiful, jen thought and climbed back on top of the rock with her love. The redhead took out her phone, grabbed her girl close and took a picture of them together. Just before tilly had clicked to capture the moment, jen kissed her girlfriends on the cheeks. The result was a cutie picture of the young couple.

'_let's climb back down' tilly said as she was getting a bit too cold because she stood there still for a while now._

'Wait!' jen spoke to stop her girl and grabbed her hand. 'we can't go down yet cause at this beautiful place I just have to have said something very important'

'_okay, and that is …' questioned the redhead._

'you already know it but I can't stop saying it too you … I love you, I really love you tilly!'

_It touched tilly all the way till deep inside her heart. She kissed her teacher and when she pulled away she answered 'I know! And I love you too'_

Both the women smilded and cuddled up one last time before climbing down. They looked at the 180° view of this beautiful scenery which was created by mother nature herself.

'babe … ' jen started asking with a bit of a hesitation.

'_yeah!?'_

'would you mind if I quick sketched this for a bit? I'll just make a rough sketch'

'_I would mind if you didn't!'_

'hmm, that's why I love' said jen happy with the answer her love just gave.

They went to sit down, on a big rock at the side and jen started to sketch. The redhead sat next to her, rested her head onto the teacher her left shoulder and just stared at the amazing landscape. The light at this moment was amazing there were only a few clouths but the sky was filled with all different kind of colors. Blue, yellow, pink, … it only made the scenery look more beautiful than it already was.

Jen noticed the time, she asked her girlfriend to take place on a rock and took one last picture, a bit like the one she was sketching and then the two lovers to the bus back up to the little restaurant. It was only 30 more minutes before the bus they come with would leave again. The couple ordered some soup with bread and finished just in time to continue their daytrip.


	27. Chapter 27

'_I'm scared...' Tilly softly said to her love_

'You don't have to be, i'm right behind you and won't let anything happen to you!' Jen aswered and grabbed for her love's hand to assure her she's safe

'_i don't think i dare... It's really high, everything is wet so the wooden planks will be slippery and look at that wind!' the teenager went on _

'tills you won't fall down in the water, i promise and if you tremble - which isn't going to happen - but if that accidently must happen, then i'll be right there to catch you! ' sweetly spoke jen to convince her girl to go on the Carrick-a-rede rope bridge with her so they could make it to the island on the other side.

'_You promise!?'_

'Yeah i promise! I wouldn't let you do something dangerous!'

'_Okay, but you go first ... And stay with me.'_

'Alright' the teacher said and leaded her girlfriend to the rope bridge 'you ready?' She asked

_'Wait just this' and the redhead kissed her love with so much passion and love, in case this would be the last time after all, the teenager thought to herself_

Jen stepped onto the rope bridge and pulled tilly onto it with her. Step by step they made their way to the other side. Right when the couple was in the middle the bridge heavily began to shake caused by a sudden gust of heavy wind. Tilly squeeze harder in jens hand while the other hand grabbed the rope more steady, the girl didn't dare to move anymore and freighted looked down facing the waves that splashed against the dangerous jagged rocks . Jen felt how hard her girl squeezed her hand and looked at her girlfriend. She saw the fear in her eyes. Why did that wind had to come up now, just when her lovely beautiful girlfriend who was already scared enough, was crossing the bridge.

'Tilly, tilly, babe, look at me! Just look at me, don't look down! Look at me tils.' Jen said to try and convince her girlfriend to do so.

'_Slowly and scared tilly lifted up her head. '_

Jen took a few steps back, closer to her girl and hugged her without letting go off her hand. 'Come on, i'll help you over.' She then said

Luckily the wind went to lay back down so the bridge wasn't moving that much anymore now. Jen helped her love to get to the other side by walking backward just inches in front of the redhead. That way she couldn't really look down to the seawater underneath them. Tilly was so glad when she crosses the bridge, she immediately started giving her girlfriend a never-ceasing number of little kisses.

'Well someone's glad she made it!

'_Thanks for helping me! Couldn't have done it without you!'_

'Anytime... Speaking of.. We do have to cross it to get back' jen teased 'but maybe you better calm down first and have a look, enjoy the view ...'

_Tilly placed her lips a last time onto those of her girlfriend's before admiring the beauty of the nature she was surrounded by. 'Amazing.' Was one of the few words the girl could speak._

Weather had changed and it had become a bit foggy so they couldn't see that far, but 360° around them , there was only nature. The sea, with a few small but high islands like the one they were standing on and the seaside, which was like a big high walls with hills on top made of all kind of green. It was endless, peaceful, powerful, empty and with only a few people on the small island it almost was like they were alone on this world.

Jen took out her camera and took a few pictures, two of them were panoramas. Then the brunette pulled her love close to her and held her camera into her hand in front of them and took a picture.

'Oh should i take a picture if you both' a men asked the young couple

'Ow yeah sure, that would be great.!'

The teacher handed over her camera and he took a look at it. Jens camera was a professional one, something the men doesn't seemed used to work with. However tilly and jen didn't noticed as they stared loving into each other's eyes. A beautiful moment the kind men accidently captured without knowing cause he just found the right button to press so a picture would be taken.

'Okay girls smile' the men said before clicking the shutter what made the girls look his direction.

'Could you take another on holding the device the other way, with a bit more of the background.' Jen asked

And so the men did. The young girls thanked him for his help and the girls looked around one last time before they had to go back. The brunette wanted a picture from her on the rope bridge so she walked on it almost till the middle and her girlfriends captured the moment. Seeing her love walking on the bridge alone it scared tilly a bit but at the same time she was proud of her not being at chicken as herself. Self sure Jen went back to her love, who kept taking pictures of her on the bridge until Jen stood right in front of her and took the camera to put it away. The brunette knew how scared tilly had been on the bridge before so that's why she went back instead of just calling her over to the middle. She didn't wanted her girl to be so scared like before so now jen helped her right all the way over. Making sure they kept eye contact, telling her she loves her to distract her so she wouldn't look down. Soon the two reached steady ground again and Tilly was real glad about that!

The couple walked back hand in hand to the bus, enjoying the view of the beautiful nature around them. Having one last stop to take the last pictures of the rope bridge hanging above the wild seawater. Taking time for a little snog and holding each other a bit before they had to go back on the crowded bus.

Almost everyone was already back on the bus when the lovers arrived, but they too were back in time. Otherwise they should have taken a taxi cause the bus wouldn't wait, warned the driver plenty of times!


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the revieuws! keep sharing your thought, i like to know what you all think! I'll keep writing, it will just take a bit longer because of my exams. Enjoy what happens next!**

While driving towards their next stop the girls took a look at the pictures they had taken so far. Both of them laughed, then looked at each other and pressed their lips against each others, when they saw the pictures of them just being in love, staring in each other's eyes at the island. The bus last stop was in Belfast, it was around 5p.m when they arrived there. They had time to do whatever they wanted and could have diner here. At 8 pm the bus would head back to dublin. Jen knew there was a big shopping mall in Belfast so they could go a little shopping. The only problem was they hadn't any idea where that mall was located, after a few minutes of searching they found a direction sign that guided them to the mall. It was really big indeed and the architecture was really beautiful too. The way the elevator shaft and the escalators got tangles up in the height together. While jen took out her camera to capture the architecture, tilly notices a store she absolutely wanted to check out. So when jen finished taking pictures, the girls went to that store. There were a lot of beautiful clothes but one piece jumped tilly in the eye!

'_Jen look, what do you think?' Asked the redhead holding up a red dress_

'Pretty but it would look even more beautiful with you in it!'

'_Oww' tilly kissed jen briefly bit sweet because she was flattered by the answer_

'Try it on.'

Tilly looked at the size of the dress and she was lucky it was the right size cause there didn't hang any other dress on the clothing rack, like the one tilly found so beautiful. The redhead took the dress and disappeared into a cabin while jen waited for her to open up the door.

'_Jen could you help me with the zip!' The teenager called out cause she had trouble doing it herself_

The teacher didn't waited a minute, she already was curious to see her love in that amazing dress so quick entered the cabin. Her heart like stopped beating for a second as she saw her girlfriend in the dress looking really hot. It even turned jen on a bit.

'_Hey what are you standing there looking at me like a little perv., just zip me will you.' Tilly teased and brought jen back down to earth_

'Oh, erm yeah ... ' jen stumbled and zip the dress. ' you look really...'

'_Really what...?' the redhead asked as jen paused for a second looking for the right words and being put off by the beauty in front of her._

'I believe there ain't excist any words to describe how beautiful you look in that dress.' Jen honestly spoke and just looked at her girl from head to toe

_The redhead stared into jen's eyes and kissed her briefly but passionate on her lips. 'Thanks, i really love it too...' she then said? Tilly took a look at the pricetag and was shocked when she saw the price of the dress she was wearing and her lightened face dropped all of a sudden._

'What's wrong tills? Jen asked as she saw her girl's face drop 'I thought you liked this dress, it's really gorgeous'

'_yeah it's an amazing dress and so is the price' tilly sarcasticly answered while showing jen the pricetag. _

'Whoa, yeah that's… a lot!' spoke the brunette when seeing the price

'_please help me out, before I rip it or anything' tilly aksed_

'maybe I should take a picture first, of you looking all hot in this?' jen teased and leaned in for a kiss.

_Tilly answered the kiss and but denied the offer of the picture._

So jen just unzipped the dress again. Instead of going back out she stayed in the cabin watching her girl get undressed. Now getting turned on even more when seeing her girl in only her bra and underwear.

The teenager put the dress back on the hanger and grabbed her shirt to put it back on. But couldn't as suddenly a hand grabbed hers to stop her from taking that shirt of the ground. The redhead turned around facing the person trying to stop her from getting dressed and just stared at her love for a second had a look in her eyes that she had seen before.

'_Jen.. Not here...!' Tilly spoke quietly shy as the brunettes leaned in to kiss her and felt two hands going from her hips up her body to her back trying to unlock her bra._

The teacher shook her head and continued. Pressed her lips against to those of the teenager, sliding her tongue in while managing to unlock the girls bra, taking it off. Tilly couldn't stop her love, she wasn't able to, already enjoying this too much. Jen massaged the girls naked breast, playing with her nipple that became hard. The teenager pressed up against the side of a cabin held onto a peg, she tried not to make any sound but her breath surely became heavier. The brunettes doubted a moments to let her hands go down or maybe tilly would find that going too far considering the place they were at. Jen got happily surprised when tilly grabbed her hand and moved it a bit down giving her the permission for what she intended to do. The brunette's hand slide down into tilly's undies and felt her girl already was excited. She let go tilly's lips and started kissing her neck and neck and massaged her breast with her free hand while the teachers other hand was down busy pleasuring her love. Tilly bit her teeth to stop herself from screaming. Jen's movement became quicker the redhead wasn't sure how long she could hold herself back from moaning, there already slipped out a few quiet ones. Just in time she reached the climax and her body could relax again. Jen kissed her girl very passionate

'Hmmm ... You're quiet' she teased

_Tilly's cheeks colored red and she playfully hit her girlfriend on her chest and._

'Well you better get dressed! I' m getting hungry' the teacher glanced

'_Wonder how that comes! ...' Tilly played along 'here will you take this back' asked the teenager, handing over her dress _

Jen left the cabin but not before kissing her love one more time.

When the girls got back in dublin they headed straight away to the hotel. Before going to the bar, both girls wanted to take a shower. After all it had been a bit of a sporty day with all that walking.

_Who goes first? or maybe we should do this morning over? Asked the redhead in a seductive, already knowing what she preferred herself_

'Hmm really tempting but i guess we better go alone so we'll be done quicker and then we can still go for that drink...' The brunette answered sounding smart

Jen let tilly take a shower first while she would watch some tv on the bed. however when the bathroom door was closed, the brunette jumped up and took something out from deep down her backpack. As fast as possible she hide it under her luggage that laid under the the little desk and then put all stuff back like it laid before. She took a look around to check if everything looked normal and then quietly opened the bathroom door. Tilly scared up a little when the shower curtain moved out of nowhere but her face rapidity lit up as jen joined her.

'_Couldn't resist after all hè?'_

'Nope!' And their lips locked

It was a real struggle for both girls to resist letting slip things further then just washing each other. With every tough they felt and every tough they made, standing so close together, naked while water's running down on every part of their bodies. And then the water was shut off by jen.

_'Hmmm, ... We better get out now, if you still want that drink' she said when pulling away from the redhead's lips_

'Yeah, we better...'

Half an hour later they were both ready to go down to the hotel bar. There were a few people, the couple took place in a sofa. Both of them drunk a glass of white wine, talked about today and about what tomorrow would bring. When finished their drink it was about time to head back upstairs and make them ready for bed. Tilly came out the bathroom switched off the light and crawled close to her love who already laid in bed. The two lovers cuddled for a while, the wished each other good night and felt asleep. Tired from an exhausting day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter! Gonna try to update as soon as possible. I've still got exams so I'm quite busy studying. Meantime if you haven't read it yet, check out my other one-chapter story 'holidays specials' and let me know what you all think. Maybe I'll write a second chapter for it … depending on how the jelly story on screen is going to go. Have fun reading and in a couple of days watching the real deal on screen! **

The morning came closer as so was the last day of their trip, although they had still a whole day. Their flight back was late that night, around midnight.

Getting out of bed was again something that wasn't easy for the girls to do. Waking up next to each other, being able to do that felt just too right and wonderful so they wanted to enjoy every minute of it. No bus to catch today and they just had showered last night so the girls weren't really in a hurry to be on time for something. Today's plans wouldn't run away. Jen already woke up at 5 a.m. but was still tired, she saw tilly asleep next to her and smiled. The brunette was so happy this all was real and not only just a dream. She snug closer to her redhead, put her arm around that girl she was so deeply in love with and placed a gentle kiss in her neck. Listening to tilly's breathing, smelling her skintone mixed with the perfume she always wears and enjoying holding her, the teacher felt back asleep. There then they laid, as a loveable couple, together, like two spoons, but most importent, in one bed. The room got brighter and brighter while hours passed by. A couple of hours later jen woke up again, still in the same position like she felt asleep. It was a decent hour to get up but the brunette didn't wanted to. She didn't want to wake up her love and neither she wanter to let go of her girl. Jen couldn't let go of her, the whole time she held onto her and placed little gentle kisses on the redheads body. Her neck, her ear, her cheeck, her shoulder, her back, her arm. Really gentil. Whispering sweet words. Declaring how much she loved the girl she was holding. Not long after jen had whispered the words 'i love you' into the redheads ear, she woke up. The brunette just was about to kiss the girl's neck as tilly turned around and they laid face to face.

'Oh hey'

_'Hmm' mumbled tilly still sleepy... Kissed her girl briefly and burried her head against jen's chest._

The teacher let her love do what she was doing, giving her the time she needed to wake up slowly and just put her arms around the redhead. Squeezing her close holding onto her tight. While tilly rested on her chest she started brushing the girls hair, something the redhead enjoyed. Slowly tilly woke up and moved a bit more upwards so she laid at jens eye level.

'_Good morning' tilly then said._

'Really good morning' answered jen

Both the girls smiled and tilly was the first one to lean in and place a kiss onto the lips that had been calling out for hers.

'you ready to go out and explore what this city has to offer us?' the brunette asked sweet

'_not yet…!' answered the girl, remembering this was their last day and so their last morning to wake up together_

'no!? How come it's our last day so …' and jen started to realize what her girl meant

'_well that's my point' the redhead said and confirmed what jen just had realized._

'ow..i know ' let the brunette out and pulled a sad face 'come here, a couple more minutes won't hurt' she went on and grabbed her girl close while pressing her lips hard against those of tilly, followed by more passionate kisses.

'_I wish we could just stay here' admitted tilly _

'me too, I wouldn't mind waking up next to you like this, … everyday!'

The moment between the girls got disturbed by tilly's phone buzzing and beeping. It was a message from her mom asking if she was enjoying herself and when she would be coming home and if her dad had to come and pick her up at the station. The redhead sended a reply she wouldn't be home till tomorrow and she would just grab the bus to get home.

'what time is it' asked jen while tilly just pressed sent and was about to put her phone back on the night table.

_The redhead took a look and answered 'oww .. erm it's aready 9:45 …, guess we have to get up..' while looking a bit sad_

'hmm yeah or we never get out today…' said the brunette and briefly kissed her love 'come on'

'_just one more' tilly said before jen had the chance to get up_

The teacher kissed her girlfriend again. This time a bit more passionate, pushing tilly -who already sat up- down again. Letting go of the girls lips, jen leaned above her, said 'I love you' while staring into her eyes, kissed tilly one more time and got out of bed.

_The redhead numbed by her drug called Jen, turned to her side and watched girlfriend getting dressed. Enjoying what she saw, biting her lip._

When the brunette turned over to her she caught the redhead checking her out and said. 'oh so who's the perv now hè?'

_Tilly laughed shy and got thrown something in her face._

Jen threw the redheads clothes at her 'Here you better get dressed yeah' she said and walked to the bathroom to fresh herself up.

A few minutes later both girls were ready and headed down , walking hand in hand .

After breakfast they quick went upstairs again. The old men who caught them kissing on the first day already stood waiting for the elevator when the young couple arrived. A few minutes later the doors opened and everyone entered. While going up, jen and tilly tried to hold back their laugh looking at each other. They remembered the mans look from that day and tilly's reaction on it. Just before the doors opened up again at their floor, jen –who was now more self sure- said confident 'I love you' to her love and kissed her sweet but briefly. That guys face was worth millions and tilly was quite proud of her girlfriend.

'_Whoa what was all that!?' the redhead proudly teased her girlfriend when inside their room_

jen smiled a bit shy and answered 'I just love you and I won't let that guy stop me from it!'

'_oww jen..' tilly said and sweetly kissed the brunette_

the teacher pulled away and spoke 'I just want to enjoy all our time together, now we can, … Back home we can't so I ain't gonna hide here too!'

'_I'm gonna miss this place so much… let's just stay here please …' _

'we can't, … I would love to tough but … '

'_it's gonna be so hard when we are back home..' _

'well we ain't back yet so let's go, we better enjoy every minute of this trip while we still can and for get about home… we're here now, just us, … us together! … and that's all that matters right now!'

jen was right tilly thought and covered the brunette lips with hers.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the kind review and your patients, enjoy the next chapter! :)**

On today's program stood a lot of things, 2 museums: the national gallery and the hugh lane municipal gallery of modern art and they also wanted to visit trinity college library, st. patrick's cathedral and the spire in the centre as they wanted to finish the day with maybe a little shopping.

First on their program was the national gallery. Unfortunately when they arrived there where information signs telling the gallery was only partly open. Some parts where under construction so the girls weren't able to enjoy all the treasures that were held inside. The ones they saw where beautiful! The couple took their time to take in every piece of art.

Next they headed of to Trinity collage library, a famous place, which a friend of Jen told her to go to. However that much time wasn't spend there by the girls. When it around noon, jen was starting to get hungry so the couple went to look for a place to lunch. It hadn't to be something special just a quick bite. A few streets away spotted the teacher a sub-way and the girl went to have a sandwich. Now their stomach was filled again they could continue discovering what Dublin had to offer. Off to Sint Patrick cathedral. When inside, tilly got a bit emotional and her love noticed something was up. Tilly explained her aunt passed away last year around that time of year. The brunette suggested to light on a candle for her aunt, and so they did. For a moment they stood still watching the little flame. Jen put her arms around her girlfriend and held her tight, letting her know she wasn't alone. The redhead let her head rest onto jen's shoulder for a bit. The couple made their way through the cathedral, liking how the light came through the colorful glasswork. Their next stop, the Hugh lane municipal gallery of Modern art, was something both women where looking forward too. So they took their time for it, around 4 p.m. when they came back out. While walking to the shopping street, the girls came across a Butlers Chocolate shop. Tilly had heard of this before and dragged jen along with her inside! They had the best hot chocolate ever! Even jen who's more a tea person loved it! That hot chocolate warmed them up, ready to go back outside. Before shopping they went to have a look at the spire. It wasn't really as special as they had expected but well, now they had seen that too! Time to go shopping now!

Shops started closing so it was time for the girls to head back to the hotel. Jen suggested grabbing a cab but it was only a 20 minutes walk so tilly said it was okay if they just walked. During their walk back to the hotel, the couple talked about everything they done this trip. Both girls were glad when they where back in their hotel room, even they walked hand in hand, they started to get a bit cold as temperature had dropped quick all of a sudden.

_'So what time do we have to leave to the airport.' Asked tilly_

'airport is only 20 minutes away with the shuttle… ' jen was thinking out loud 'so around 10p.m. I think … lastly by 10:30 p.m.'

'_okay, plenty of time left then…' _

'yes and I'm gonna take a shower before, … you joining me, my love?' the brunette spoke with a formiliar grin on her face.

That was an offer tilly couldn't say no to. The girl couldn't get enough of these showers together. Jen washed her hair while tilly tried spicing things up a bit by soaping her love in. Her arms, her shoulders, her back, buttocks, belly, … The brunette tried not to let herself go but lost the struggle against her own when feeling tilly's hands moving towards her breasts. A quiet moan left jen's mouth when her love's hand lowered down between her legs. The shower, still on was washing away the shampoo and soap. Some of that shampoo came in the teacher's eye and her mouth what caused her to cough. The redhead lifted up both her hands and helped to wash out all the shampoo so when it was all out of jen's hair they could continue without the chemicals bothering them. However when the brunette was rinsed she grabbed tilly's head with both hands kissing her multiple times but only short except for the last one and then stepped out the shower. Claiming not really to be in the mood because she felt her eye peaking from the shampoo. But that wasn't the real reason she wanted to get out so she could get her plans started.

The teacher dried herself quickly, put on a bathrobe and left the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, the brunette immediately got started. Much time she hadn't as tilly now would hurry herself to sit with her love. Jen pulled her suitcase from under the table and took out something she hid in there yesterday. She put in a big paper bag they got in a shop today. Now this didn't look too great yet and therefore took a sheet of paper from her sketchbook. The brunette wrote something on it, paste it on the paper bag and put it in the middle of the bed. Jen closed the curtains, put on one night lamp to create at least a bit of a more romantic feeling in the hotel room and then she just waited for tilly to enter the room. The brunette noticed she didn't hear any water running anymore so now it would only be a matter of seconds before her love would leave the bathroom.

_The door gently opened, the redhead saw the curtains were closed and wondered why so she asked 'hey why are the curtains closed…._'

The girl, only wrapped in a towel, already making her way over to open the curtains, stopped. She stopped as she saw the bag in the middle of the bed, the brunette walked over to her, put her arms around her redhead and kissed her girl's cheek.

'_jen, what's this?' Said tilly wondering and surprised._

'Just have a look' answered the brunette casual

_The redhead took the big paper bag and read the note out 'Would you go out for a romantic dinner with me?' Tilly turned her head interrogatively watching her._

'So, … would you go out for a romantic dinner with me' jen asked again as her redhead stood to amazed by the unexpected suprise

'_yes, of course!' finally answered tilly with much joy and kissed her teacher_

'hmm …' jen let out, pulling away from a lovely kiss she just got 'you ain't gonna open you're present?'

'_Oh right okay!' tilly said and let go of their embrace, she turned around and opened up the bag._

Inside of the bag there was something soft, wrapped up in some paper. The redhead took it out and opened it. The girls face was worth a million, astonished she looked at what she saw, tilly couldn't believe her eyes. Jen secretly had bought her the dress she liked so much in Belfast. Was this real what she saw?

'_jen!' the girl let out amazed. 'am I dreaming?' _

'nope you're brightly awake' answered the brunette while adoring her love's cute happy face

'_oh jen, it's amazing, thank you thank you' tilly said when things soak though a bit, realizing it was real and it was jen who had given it to her. The girl was so happy, 'I love you' she said, then turned around and started kissing her love.  
'thank you so much, 'you should have. It's so expensive! ' tilly said when she gave their lips a second of rest_

'you looked so amazing in it that I couldn't just hang it back. And I am allowed to buy my girlfriend a gift right.'

_Tilly smiled, she loved it when jen called her, her girlfriend 'oh jen, … I love you so much' she then said while drowning into her love's eyes _

'I love you' sweetly responded jen, bringing her love back out of her hypnotism

'_so what time is dinner?' asked tilly in a way you could tell she was up to something_

'7:30…' shortly answered the brunette

'_oh well then plenty of time for….' Said the young women and started kissing the girl she was so deeply in love with, the one who made her so happy._

The redheads hands untied jen's rope, who now knew what her girl meant with 'plenty of time for'. Both the girls smiled, started kissing and tilly took off jen's bathrobe, revealing her naked body. The brunette sat herself down on the bed with her favorite student on her lap, not letting go of each other's lips for a second. Tilly pushed jen down, opened the towel around her body and lowered herself down onto her favorite teacher. Hands going over every part of their body, kissing until tilly let go and made a trail of kisses down to the part she just warmed up for what was about to come. Jen was already turned on and got more excited as her love started pleasuring her with her tongue while massaging her breast. The teacher 's breathing became heavier and her moaning got louder even she tried to be quiet. She couldn't hold herself together in this state. After a loud moan and almost not being able to breath, tilly made her way up again. While jen laid down, trying to catch her breath again, he redhead kissed her breast and massaged it. The redhead moved a bit more up, placing kissed on her loves collarbones, neck, check and then their lips met again.

'I love you' jen spoke

_Tilly stared into the beautiful eyes of the women that was her love and answered back 'I love you too'_

'maybe we should just skip dinner' the brunette then said and pressed her lips against those of her girl.

_Who kissed her girl back but then let go 'not a chance' she said, 'I want to wear a beautiful dress that's given me by the most amazing … *kiss* 'kind' *kiss* 'sweet' *kiss* 'lovely' * kiss* 'beautyfull women, who happens to be my wonderful girlfriend.' Finished tilly and ended it with a big kiss._

Both the girls smiled adoring at each others.

'I'm glad to see you happy' jen whispered to tilly

'_it's you who makes me so happy! I love you' confessed the redhead_

'and I love you!' jen said and kissed the love of her life again

'_you gonna help me get dressed?' asked tilly while she sat herself up, on top of her love._

'okay!' spoke jen and pulled herself up a bit to kiss her girl before she crawled out of bed and put on some underwear.

The brunette watched it but then noticed the time and also put on some knickers and a bra before helping her girlfriend into her dress. Jen put on a dress she had brought with her from home. It was a classy black dress, it was beautiful too but couldn't compete with the one she bought for her girlfriend. The teacher zipped her girlfriends dress and received multiple kisses to thank her again. Before leaving they did their make-up, only a little not much and sprayed some perfume. Just in time they were ready as they got a call from the reception letting them know their cab is waiting for them.


	31. Chapter 31

The restaurant was a very nice place. When the couple entered the building they looked around with big eyes. From the moment they walked in, the teacher felt a bit underdressed and nervous too. Jen knew this place scored better then the average restaurants but it much more then she had expected. It seemed liked the restaurant was fully booked tonight cause there wasn't any free table. Lucky jen had booked a table. As the couple made their way through, following the waiter to their table, heads were turning. The brunette walked as last one and noticed all those head looking their way, well to be more correct towards her girlfriends. When the girls had taken their seat jen looked around en then back to tilly. She forced a weak smile.

'_Hey, are you okey!?' Tilly asked _

Yes, ...' Answered the brunette but felt unsure by the looks all those men in this room gave tilly. It was like her girlfriend was an object of lust or something.

Tilly started to talk and it took jens mind of the things that were going on in the restaurant. The teacher enjoyed the time with her girlfriend and was proud she was the one at the table with her but at the same time she felt jealous. After they ordered their meals and had an aperitif, excused the brunette herself to go to the restroom. She needed a second to fresh her head with some water and pull herself back together. Tilly isn't intrested in any of those guys... Is she?, jen thought to herself. The brunette reassured herself that tilly only liked girls and she was the lucky girl to be her girlfriend!

However when jen got back her face dropped. Who was that sitting on her chair, having fun with her girlfriend!? As fast as possible she made her way back to her place.

'_Oh finally there you are' tilly said as her love walked up_

Yes, i'm back! And you are?' The brunette said looking down at the guy sitting on her spot.

Hi, I'm jared, just kept this beautiful lady company as i saw her sitting here all by herself... ' the guy answered with a smirk in his face while sticking his arm out toward jen for a polite handshake;

'Well, i'm back!' jen said sounding annoyed

'Oh yeah , ... I guess i better get back to my mates! Here's my card, my cell is on the back! It was a pleasure meeting you tilly! ... Ow did i tell you look really beautiful in that dress? Well call me okay, bye. ' jared spoke self sure with a bright smile and twinkle in his eyes

That guy was so confident, and clearly wanted something of the redhead.

'_okay bye jared' politely smiled tilly_

Jen couldn't believe what just happened, and all in front of her! She sat herself back down and watched the guy go away.

'Jeez what an...!' she said while giving the guy an disgusted look

_'Jen, he's just a kind guy'_

'You kidding right! Although he was right about one thing, you look beautiful in that dress!'

Tilly smiled and wanted to grab for her girlfriends hand but got interrupted by a waiter bringing the their mean course. It was delicious! The redhead put her cutlery down and took a sip of her wine.

_'Oh my... , is that guy over there winking at me now' the student said as she noticed a guy checking her out_

'Yeah and he's not the only one, about half of the restaurant has been undressing you with their eyes all night! And that guy before was clearly up to something!' Annoyed answered jen with a voice that sounded quite angry too

'_Hey! ... Don't be mad. ...' Calmly spoke tilly_

'I'm not mad' jen snapped right back

'_Wait are you being jealous now?' Asked tilly in a bit of a teasing way_

_The redhead didn't get an answer right away and saw jen looking a down to her plate with red cheeks so she knew it was true 'oh yeah you are so jealous tight now!'_

'Well i didn't exactly count onto everybody in the restaurant undressing my girlfriend with their eyes while having an romantic diner!'

'_Hey jen, don't be like that!' Tilly said while grabbing jens hand and squeezing it. 'It's you i'm here with, i don't care about these guys! They can look all they want but their is only one person who actually can undress me out of this gorgeous dress that I got from the most beautiful person in the world and that's you and only you! I love you!'_

Jen instantly felt better, hearing tilly hear that and especially those 3 last words made the brunette feel like she was living on clouths. She smiled wide and said 'i love you too'

'_Come here!'_

'What?'

'_Come a little closer!' demanded the redhead as she leaned forward over the table_

Jen moved herself a bit closer to her girlfriend and felt two lips gotten pushed against her!

'Tils!' Jen said sounding and looking surprised by that kiss she just got

_The redhead smiled and said 'Hopefully now they now that i'm here with my beautiful lovable girlfriend who i'm deeply in live with!' wisely spoke tilly_

'Oh i think its clear now!' Jen said as she saw a guy behind tilly looking at them with a bit of a disapproving look on his face and turning his head back to his company

The redhead turned around and let out a little laugh

When tilly faced jen again the brunette smiled while holding her girlfriends hand and said 'Thanks, i love you tilly!

'_No thank you! For everything! This trip was, is so amazing, you have no idea how happy you made me. I thought it wasn't possible but it's proven it is, that i love you even more ! _

The couple smiled at each other while holding each other's hand and staring into their eyes!

'So you enjoyed your meals?' a voice spoiled their moment

'Oh erm yeah it was delicious!' Jen stumbled to answer as the voice from the waiter brought her back.

'do you wanna have a dessert here or do you want to go back to the hotel for that?' asked the brunette with a cheeky grin on her face when the waiter was gone

'_I would like to have a tiramisu' tilly answered smart_

'You sure about that... There isn't much time anymore before we have to leave you know...'

'_Yes i'm sure!' the redhead said with a sneaky smile to tease her love_

The teacher ordered tilly's tiramisu and jen had an sorbet. The redheads' tiramisu was delicious, the girls let each other tasted from their desserts by feeding it to each other.

Soon it was time to go back to the hotel, there wasn't much time left before they had to leave for the airport and they still had to finish up packing their bags. During the drive back jen had gotten a text but didn't looked at it until they were back in their hotel room.

'_Come on let's hurry up' tilly said_

'no need to' answered jen as she saw the text and showed it to her girlfriend 'seems like we got an extra hour then'

'_yeah well now we only have to figure out what we're gonna do with that extra hour!' tilly smiled while putting jen's phone down on the night table and pressing her body against the brunette making it impossible for her to stand up._

The teacher landed on the bed with her girlfriend on top of her. The couple started kissing that started slow but soon speeded up and became more passionate.

'_so when are you helping me to get out of this dress?' spoke the redhead in-between kisses_


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the reviews :) Last chapter I forgot to thank 'becky' for giving me the idea about jen's jealousy in the restaurant, so thank you! :) Keep sharing your thoughts and what let me know what you would like to see happening next.  
On screen it was really bad last night, I tried to write something new that starts from that point but … I couldn't get any story properly, maybe later… **

**Here is already the next chapter for this story, to make up for what they shown on our screens!  
Enjoy!**

The extra hour the couple had was over quicker then expected. The couple had enjoyed their last minutes in Dublin to the fullest. However now it was really getting time to get going or they would miss their flight after all. Jen crawled out bed, something that was really hard with tilly not wanting to let go of her and she actually didn't really wanted to get out either but she know she had to. The teacher put on a bathrope and walked over to the suitcases, picking out some comfortable clothes to wear. Tilly asked her to give her some clothes to and so she did. When the girls both were fully dressed, they packed the last bits and pieces in their bags, including tilly's dress and checked their hotel room to see if they hadn't forgot anything!

'Well I guess it's really time to leave now' jen said when they stood in the middle of the room looking around, thinking back to how great the last few days had been.

'_yeah, …' answered the redhead while putting her arms around her girlfriends neck, kissing her gently and hugging her tight_

'I love you, so much, please never forget that'

'_I love you too!'_

jen kissed her redhead on last time and grabbed her hand 'come on let's go or we never'

The couple arrived at the airport still in time, within an hour they would already be flying. In the middle of the night their flight landed back home. Neither of them wanted to drive home already. It had been a long day and jen was getting tired, too tired to drive all the way back to town, the perfect excuse to make their trip a night longer. So the girls booked a room at the airport for tonight. Jen carried the bags all the way to their room and dropped them down as soon as tilly had opened the door. The girls were exhausted, they stripped themselves down in their underwear and jumped into bed. Jen cuddled up close to her girlfriend, holding her by her waist, kissing her neck and lips as tilly turned around.

'I love you' they said both at the same time after staring into each other's eyes

they smiled, kissed each other briefly. Tilly turned back to her other side and jen spooned up against her, not letting go of the girl she loved wit hall her heart!

…

It had been a few day jen and tilly had arrived back in town. The trip had been amazing wonderful but all that pleasure made their return to the village incredibly hard. Now it was back to just jen and just tilly, at least for the outside. The girls their self had fallen for each other even more on this trip! However, time to show that fact, was missing. Jen had piles of markings to do and jen tons of assignments. Things for the weekend didn't look great either, liam had planned a full sister-brother quality time weekend. Texting and they could still do and they did! Every morning, every break, every evening, even sometimes between classes. Never they had been out of each others mind! Tilly could still feel jen's last kiss, on her check while she had been squeezed so tight she almost couldn't breath no more. That goodbye had been something so hard to do and now remembering the feelings she has when her love is around made the student sad, she missed her girlfriend. Friday came closer and the two lovers hadn't been alone for even a second. They did had spoken to each others but there were always other people around. Both the girls longed for a kiss, a touch, a hug, even just holding hands, ... but that hadn't happen for a whole week. Just like now, with the redhead in jen's classroom with all her fellow students.

'So class now you all can get started, i've some more materials to work with... Erm tilly would you mind helping me get them they are in the storage' jen spoke toward the class in her teacher voice.

_'Yeah okay miss' answered the redhead casual while fireworks were going off inside her. This was a chance to spend a few moments time alone with her love again and she knew too well jen planned this moment._

'I expect you all to behave! I'll be back in just minute!' The teacher said before walking out

Like a true gentlelady jen opened up the door for her girlfriend. The door had only just been close or the brunette lost self-control. She stroke the back of her hand against tilly's and intertwined her fingers with those of her favorite student. The redhead liked it and all she wanted to do was pulling her closer so she could kiss the lips she had been waiting to kiss for almost a week now. That was her heart told her, that was the urge she felt but her mind was stopping the girl from actually doing that.

_Tilly was sensible, she knew she couldn't do this in the middle of the schools hallways so just said 'jen, not here remember..' _

Jen let go of tilly's hand and brought her to the storage. 'Come, it's in here' jen said in a bit mysterious tone

_'What are you up to?' Questioned the redhead_

'Guess you'll just have to follow and see for yourself!'

They went inside, again jen let tilly enter first and then she followed, closing the door behind her.

_'Where is the light!' Tilly panicked a bit as it was really dark _

'Over here' answered the teacher completely calm, held tilly's face in her hands and pressed her lips against those of the girl she was holding 'Oh I've missed you so much!' Confessed jen and let go for a second while resting their heads against one another

_'I missed you too but …' began tilly_

'Sssssshh' interrupted the teacher kissing her girlfriend again

'_Hey, ... Miss irresistible...! ' said the redhead trying to sound mad -for being cut of what she was saying- but clearly failing at it. 'Where's the light, i wanna see you!' _

Jen took a step back and switched on the light. 'Hmm good idea!' Jen said and pulled tilly close to her while saying 'hello beautiful!' And kissing her again;

And again and again and again

'Maybe we should go back!?' Jen said

'_Yeah you're right, people probably start wondering what's taking us so long.' Answered the redhead_

'Oh, yeah ... But that's not want i meant you know...'

'_Ow ... Jen... Come here' kiss ' tilly said as she now n-knew what her girlfriend had meant. 'i would love to go back!' … 'But for now we better make our way back to class before they come looking for us and find us in here like this…'_

'Hmmm i like this!'

'_Oh i bet you like that but what would keeler think about this hé !?' teased tilly_

'Ohn .. You ruing this moment now...' jen said while looking all sad trying to make tilly feel sorry, change her mind and kiss her.

_It kind of worked cause the student kissed her art teacher but only quick 'come on, we'll meet later!'_

Jen let go of her secret love and took something of the shelf 'Here take this so we don't het back empty handed.'

'_Erm okay !' _

Just when jen was about to open the door again she stopped. She wanted to kiss those lips she couldn't get enough of, one last time! Who knows how long it was going to take before she could kiss them again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Holiday is so I got some more time to write :D  
Enjoy reading, thanks for the reviews and let's keep them coming! :)  
**

The kiss had brought the two girls with their heads in the clouds, what was clearly visible to see on their faces. With a big smile both the girls entered the classroom again, which was unusually quiet for the kids being alone in there. It got clear as soon as they entered why the students were that quiet.

Oh finally there you are! I've been looking for you miss gilmore! Keeler said strict

'Oh ... Erm... Yeah.. I ... Erm.. I just went to get some extra stuff in the supply-room' Stumbled the teacher

'So i see!' He said looking at the supplies the teacher and tilly both were putting down at the front desk.

Tilly had taken her seat but watched what happened between her secret girlfriend and the headmaster carefully! What was going on? Keeler seemed a bit flushed...! Had someone found out about them?

'I need to get a word with you! I see you're pretty busy now so come to me when class is finished, okay!?'

'Yeah okay!' answered jen polite

As soon as the headmaster had turned his head to walk back to his office, the art-teachers face changed and didn't look as self-sure like before. The redhead noticed how her love looked insecure and wanted to walk up, give her a tight hug to assure her everyting would be alright, even if she didn't know that was true, … .

The teacher sat down, letting the kids to whatever they were doing. She just stared at some random point, completely lost in her own thoughts, overthinking the things again… . Suddenly she felt a touch, which made her jump a little. As soon as she saw the person touching her hand so gently she smiled but that smile faded quick as she realized were the place they were at and the brunette pulled her hand away.

'_You okay?' asked the redhead_

'I don't know' answered the teacher honest and looked over to the class if no one was watching them

'_what did keeler say?'_

'he wants me to go to his office after class…'

'_ow.. and he didn't say anything else?'_

'no..'

_tilly hesitated for a second and then asked 'you don't think he knows anything do you'_

'I don't know tilly!' answered the brunette looking scared

jens look frightened the student a bit, … what id keeler does know? What if that guy they saw on their trip and looked like keeler was indeed family of the headmaster? What if he saw them in the hallway or heard them in the cupboard? Maybe he saw them on the school dinner? While now tilly was the one overthinking, jen noticed the time, only 10 more minutes before class was over.

The teacher stood up and asked the students to finish up their work and start cleaning up. Jen's favorite student also did what she just asked. It took the students only a few minutes to clean up so they were dismissed early. Students left the classroom like there was a fire in it except for one. The redhead stopped at the place the brunette stood and waited for the last student to exit the room.

'_should I wait for you in the shack?'_

'Tils, … as much as I would like you to … I don't think that's a good idea… '

'_it's okay, … you're right … but call me after okay?'_

'yeah … ' said the brunette like she could collapse any second now

_The redhead took her hand and squeezed it gentile, which made jen lift her head up. 'jen, … I love you!'_

The teacher smiled weak and said 'I love you too' she wanted to kiss her girlfriend, hug her, for being so carrying but she couldn't that would be a to big of a risk. Jen softly rubbed with her thumb over tilly's hand that was still holding her and started into the eyes she loved staring in.

After a few seconds of holding hands and staring into one another eyes, the bell rang so it was time to head over to keelers office.

Tilly walked right behind her secret love on the way to keerler. Jen knocked on the door and while waiting for an answer to come in, she looked over at tilly. She smiled weak and opened the door as she heard keeler say 'come in'

The redhead stood in the hallway waiting a few minutes, hoping to see the teacher come out soon but then realized it was better if she would just go home. If keeler came out with jen and saw her standing there, it would only look more suspicious.

It was already 8 pm and tilly still hadn't received any text or any phone call of jen. She was getting more and more scared that their worst nightmare had become reality and jen wasn't calling because the school had found out about them. Tilly wanted to call or text her but what if someone had taken her phone… how would she explain herself?

Half an hour later, tilly's phone rang. The redhead phone laid down on her desk and she had just walked out of the room. Luckily the student had heard it, she rushed back to her room and picked up without even looking at the display to see who's calling 'Hello' she said filled with hope it would be the person who's call she was waiting for all night

'hi' a voice whispered

'is that you'

'yeah it's me, I can't speak any louder … diane can come down any second…'

'what happened, I was worried, why didn't you call any sooner' began tilly to fire away with questions

'I'm fine, it's all okay, you don't have to be worried! … daim, I've got to go, diane's coming back down … I'll try ring you later! I love you !' jen quickly spoke and hung up the phone

Tilly smiled, she was glad to hear those three last words her love just said but also the fact know she was fine! But she still was left wondering why jen was been called to keelers office, it must have been something serious cause the look on the face.

The redhead tried to keep her mind away from it but that wasn't really working… When it was around 11:30 pm the redhead caught herself almost falling asleep in front of the telly so she decided it was about time to get ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later she crawled under the sheets ready for a good night of sleep … or not cause there did her thoughts go again, keeping her awake.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hi, my dear readers, thank you all for your reviews! :D Keep them coming, suggestions, tips, …  
I'm busy trying to work out an idea I came up with, I'm kind of excited for it and hope you're gonna like it. I already wanna tell you about it but I'm not going to do that :p Love you all xD Enjoy**_

Just when the redheads finally started to drift of to sleep her phone buzzed and lighted up. She grabbed it and saw her girlfriends name so she opened the text.

'You still awake? x' jen had texted

_Quickly tilly replied 'yes'_

Only a few seconds after the redhead had pressed send, her phone rang!

'_Hey' answered tilly half sleeping_

'Hi, … erm I thought you said you were awake' asked the brunette caring as she heart tilly's voice and found it sounded much like the mornings when she waked up next to her.

'_Well yeah, sort of…' _

'My text didn't wake you did it?'

'_Hmm maybe a little..' said tilly back trying not to make her girlfriend feel too guilty_

'Oww I'm sorry, oh I shouldn't have …' started jen who did felt guilty

'_No don't be, I'm glad you called!' the redhead said sounding happy to hear her teachers voice and then asked 'So how did it go with keeler?'_

'Fine actually, really good, he doesn't know a thing!'

'_Really?' questioned tilly_

'Yeah, honestly!' jen said sounding a bit more sure about what she was saying to make it clear to her love

'_So why did he call you to his office, you haven't been a bad girl?'_

'Hey, no, … I'm only a bad girl when I'm around you' teased the teacher

'_Ow stop it, … I'm being serious..'_

Jen let out a little laugh and answered 'okay okay, well it had to do with the school but I'll tell you all later.' Sounding a bit mysterious about the whole thing.

'_So nothing to worry about?' asked tilly as she wasn't really convinced_

'No not at all my beautiful "secret" girlfriend'

_The redhead smiled as jen had called her "her beautiful girlfriend" but still didn't get it why it took her so long to call so she asked: 'But why then did it take you so long to call me, I was really worried you know'_

'Oh that, I'm sorry but when I left keelers office I bumped into Diane and she didn't left my side for a second until we were home and then liam came home and started about the weekend away with him…and he…'

'_Daim I forgot about that .. so I'm going to miss you all weekend..' interrupted the redhead sounding sad_

'Sorry … but hey you already got your weekend with me so now it's his turn' jen answered hoping the memory of their trip would cheer her girlfriend a bit up

'_Wait did you tell him we went to Dublin!?' _

'Oh god no, I already can imagine his reaction…'

'_where are you going ?' Curiously asked the teenager_

'Apparently camping somewhere in the woods, like we used to when we were little' informed jen

'_Sounds fun!? Tilly questioned _

'Actually no.. as kid I might have liked it but now .. I'm gonna freeze … and I'm sharing a tent with liam, he snores … oh I won't close an eye. I'm pretty sure I'll look mike a zombie on Monday!' jen said frustrated, clearly not looking forward to the weekend.

'_Maybe I should sneak in at night to keep you warm' playfully spoke the redhead_

'Well that's sounds good!' answered the teacher, already imagining them two together snuggled up close to each other in a small tent

'_I'm so going to miss you!' _

'How much?' jen wanted to know

'_It's indescribable'_

'I know what you mean, … so what would you say if I tell you that I begged liam to be back home Sunday around noon. Would that be a bit easier to handle?'

'_Only if then I can get to see you and feel you and get kissed by you' slowly, seducing spoke tilly_

'Oh if you insist, then yes no problem my lady!' answered the bruntte clear, happy and excited

'_I'll be waiting! … You can tell me then all about keeler'_

'Hmm I think I prefer what you said first!'

'_I'm sure we can arrange something'_

'You better be prepared for the worsted I'm so going to need you after this bonding thing with my brother!' jen said sounding a bit sad, patathic

'_Poor you' _

'yes indeed'answered the teacher and puted her lip, even tilly couldn't see that but she really wasn't looking forward to this trip

'_you better go to sleep then, it's late already and I don't want you to be too tired when I see you Sunday!'_

'Yeah you're probably right… but I'm sure you'll keep me awake' teased the teacher

'_Oh I will'_

Both the girls laughed and a moment of silence was followed by it

'tilly?'

'_yeah'_

'Is it too silly too say that I don't wanna hang up' the brunetted asked feeling a bit childish

'_Probably yes but I don't mind, I love you anyway' Answered tilly with her smartass voice_

'I love you too! I'll really miss you, I wish you could come, that way it wouldn't be boring'

'_Hey try to enjoy it and text me when you can okay!'_

'Oh no, … theirs is probably going to be his rule of no cellphones … oww I'm never gonna survive this…'

'_You'll have to, … for me!'_

'I'll do my best! I wish it was already Sunday…'

'Two more nights'

'yeah…'

'_And if you really can't handle the woods no more or liam then just dump him and Come to me' tilly said to cheer up her love_

'Oh don't tempt me or I'll will'

'_I know that's why I'm telling you it'_

'Cheeky you! … I love you!'

'_I love you too.. Sleep tight'_

'I can't, … I can't without you by my side' jen whispered sweetly

'_Well I guess you'll just have to dream of me holding you tonight'_

Jen laughed, 'oh what do you mean miss Evans?' she teased

'_You know what I mean!' answered tilly who got a bit shy_

'No, tell me …' jen said playing stupid

'_Oh just go to sleep already!' tilly said which made jen laugh again_

'you can tell me all about it on Sunday' continued the brunette

'Perhaps maybe I'l just will! Goodnight babe' teased the redhead

'Yeah sleep tight my love' said jen back, ended the call and put down her phone.

Soon both girls drifted up to sleep! And only a few hours later jen was woken up by her alarm. It was time for the brunette to get up and make herself ready for her trip with her brother! With little pleasure she dragged herself out of bed and jumped under the shower. About half an hour later jen was packed and ready to go. Which Liam was all happy about cause he already had been waiting for an hour on his sister.


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter is more a Jen-Liam one … but don't worry, currently finishing up the next on. Tomorrow you get another one, all JELLY :D  
Check out my new story 'Jen and Tilly, it's all over and it hasn't even started yet'  
Enjoy and share your thought about my writings ;)**

As Jen had thought, one of the first things Liam told were the rules, which included no phones! She did her best to persuade him to ban that rule but that was something Liam wouldn't accept. After a lot of begging Jen managed to change the rule into limited use of mobiles, 10 minutes tops to be more specific. Well that was better then nothing at all.

It was a long drive to their destination and Liam put on some music. When he noticed his sister was staring through her window, looking like she was about to go on some boot camp or something, he turned down the music. The brunette didn't even notice, she was lost in her thought, her thought about that one special person.

'So sis, you gonna tell me what going on in that little head of yours?

He didn't got any responds so he bumped his elbow against jens arm 'hey!'

'Erm what?' the teacher answered facing her brother, looking … not really happy

'Whats going on sis? You feeling ill or something?'

'No I'm fine'

'Well you sure don't look fine! What's on your mind, you use to love these camping trips when we went with dad'

'Dad isn't here now okay…!'

'Ow jen, I am sorry … I miss him too you know … but … I know he would have wanted us to keep enjoying our camping trips…

'Yeah …'

And with that the conversation went quiet again until they reached the destination. It was a legal wild camping spot, where there were some rules that had to be followed. Only 3 tents were allowed, their was a spot created to make fire, they couldn't destroy any trees for the fire and there was also a water pomp. First thing brother and sister did when they arrived was setting up the tent. From experience they learned that was the best thing to do That way they would end up having to do that in the middle of the night when coming back from a survival, like a few years ago. A survival, that's what they were up to next. Liam locked the car and took a backpack with some basic stuff. Now they were ready to go. About a 45 minutes walk it took the two to arrive at the beginning of the survival trail. Normally Jen could enjoy those survival trails but not this year. Her head was with her girl, like all the time. Liam tried to make his sister laugh and take her mind of whatever she was dealing with (little did he know it was tilly who was constantly on her mind). After a while the brother succeeded and the brunette was able to enjoy herself a little bit, even without her girl. It was getting late and dark and the siblings were getting hungry. Liam had a snack in the backpack, one for each. Just enough to give them that little bit of energy for their way back to the camping. On their way back, Liam picked up some pieces of wood he saw on the ground so he could get the fire started. That was the first thing he did when they got back to their camping spot. While Liam was making fire, his sister took out diner and gave it to him. Something Diane had prepared the day before and only needed to be heated. Diane had wanted to make sure Jen and Liam wouldn't starve to dead in the woods, she's such a mom. The teacher then excused herself and said it was time for her mobile time, she left Liam at the fire and walked to the car. Once inside she rang her favorite student's number as quickly as possible, dieing to hear her voice. It seemed like hours for her to pick up, although it only took a matter of seconds. Tilly had been waiting to hear from her girlfriend all day and when she finally did she longed to be with her even more. The phonecall was mostly about how much they missed each other and how they were looking forward to see each other again. Almost exactly 10 minutes later there was a knock on the car window, which made jen jump and yell. It was Liam reminding her the phone time was over and dinner was ready. Tilly was worried something happened so the brunette explained but then the girls had to say their goodbye. Jen stepped out the car and went back to her brother, giving him an angry look. She grabbed her dinner, which was like a *** diner, considering the place they were at.

Later Liam started to ask questions about who she had been calling but jen didn't answer it and managed to change the subject. They ended up talking about the old days, the camping trips with their dad. That caused a few tears rolling down jens face. So things went back to silence, they just listened to all the sounds coming from around them. Jen could just enjoy such a moment for hours but Liam not that much. He took out some drink and it didn't took long for the both of them to get a bit tipsy and they started singing campfire song like they were little. Jen was getting tired so called it a night and made herself comfortable. Her brother stayed awake a little bit longer, cleaning up their mess a bit and putting out the fire. About half an hour later Liam laid himself down too and after 5 minutes he was asleep, snoring. The brunette was only in a light sleep and got woken up by the annoying sounds of her brother. She bumped him in his back a few times but that didn't help. Jen couldn't stand the noise and decided to get some fresh air. It was already past midnight and the stars were shining bright. Out there you, a place where there isn't any streetlight you could see the sky completely filled with stars. Jen quietly opened the door of the car and grabbed her cellphone to call her love. No signal, … great! Then she searched for her sketchpad and pencils and started drawing instead. About an hour later the teacher caught herself almost falling asleep outside so she put away her drawing things and crawled back in the tent. Luckily Liam had stopped snoring now. It didn't take much longer before jen drifted of to sleep too.


	36. Chapter 36

**As promised today already the next chapter! Enjoy :p**

SUNDAY

It had taken the brunette 15 minutes to dump her stuff at home, take a shower and get ready to go to the shack, after she had come home. Jen run the last part of the path to the place were her love was waiting for her and smashed the door open. She walked up to the redhead, cupping the girls head in her hand and kissing those lips heavy but passionate.

'Oh, I've missed you so much, you have no idea!' the brunette said when she had to pull away to grab some air

'_I'm pretty sure I do have an idea! Cause I've missed you too!'_

'You did he!?' Stated jen and pulled up an eyebrow

'_Uhu' Tilly answered, looking seducing while biting her lip_

The two lovers stared into each others eyes looked down to the others ones lips and pressed them together again.

The teacher's hands soon made their way to tilly's back, underneath her blouse, already trying to open up the girls bra. The redhead didn't mind her love's action at all, when she felt her bra clipped open it was her time to strip her love. Tilly then unzipped the little zip on the back of her girlfriends dress. Jen didn't hold back a second, she needed to feel her girlfriend, touch her, smell her, … so she continued stripping the redhead out of her cloths and started with the girl her blouse. With ever button she opened and skin was revealed, she placed a soft kiss on it. Making her way down like that, till she reached the redheads jeans. Jen looked up for a second, smiled and undid the button. She slide the pants down, kissed her loves inner tight and made her way up again. Kissing her love's lips again, massaging her breast and taking off tilly's blouse and bra that was still hanged open around her body, until now. Tilly stood there half naked and jen took a step back to admire her love's curves but only for a second cause that's only how long it got for the teacher to miss the touch of her love. The redhead tried to pull jen's dress over her head to take it of but that wasn't going too well. Jen didn't mind helping her girlfriend with that a bit. Tilly smiled as she saw her girlfriends breast got exposed as she wasn't wearing a bra.

The teenager kissed cupped her love's breast caring in her hand, she kissed and sucked them gently and then moved up to her lips again. That's when the brunette pushed her girl a bit to walk over to the sofa behind her but tilly tripped over her pants, that were still hung her legs at the height of her ankle, causing her to almost fall down. Jen was just in time to grab her love and stopping her from landing on the floor. 'Sorry about that' jen said and pulled her girl up in her arms, walked to the couch, let her fall onto it, pulling her pants of and throwing them on the ground. The couple smiled at each other and then jen got on top of her girlfriend.

'So tell me how much did you miss me' asked the brunette

'_I already told you, a lot! … Why don't you tell me what you dreamed of the other night before you went camping' answered the teenager on a teasing tone_

'Oh that well.. should I .. tell you about it .. or would you like me to show it to you..?' playfull asked jen while pausing from kissing her love

'_Show it to me' tilly immediately answered._

Their lips and tongues parted as jen moved her mouth to the redhead's neck, first biting in her ear and then creating a lovebite. Meanwhile a hand moved down, feeling the top of the student's knickers and she let her hand slide down into. At the beginning jen felt tilly's hand onto her breast and back but then the girl's body got to tense. Tilly held steady onto the couch to stop herself from screaming. Jen lowered her head down to tilly's breast, started kissing them while pushing her fingers inside. Those movements created the redhead moans to become louder and made her reach the limit.

'_Omg jen, … I've missed you so much… I love you …' tilly said breathing heavy, trying to get her breath again while jen moved upward next to her _

'I love you too' jen said sweet, kissed her girlfriend on her lips and held that girl close to her in her arms.

Both the girls smiled while staring into each others eyes and enjoyed their embrace.

'So you like the dream I had!?' teased jen, biting her bottom lip

'_Uhu, yeah, i … enjoyed it … quite a lot' smiled the redhead and softly kissed her teacher. 'but you know that was just a dream … and now … well I guess it's time for reality…' playfully spoke tilly and she started to kiss her favorite teacher more passionate again. _

Letting her hands slide over the body that she loved to touch. Rolling her love onto her back and crawling on top of her teachers' body, their crotches touching. Her hand going down, preparing the spot for what's about to come. Kissing the brunettes lips, neck, breast, ribcage, bellybutton and pulling the panties down. Placing a kiss on her love's knee and making her way up with a trail of small kisses on her inner tight, to the place her fingers had just been seconds ago. Her hands now massaged jens breast as she licked down her clit. Tilly felt jen grab her hand on her breast, holding on to them tight, breathing heavy, trying not to let any scream escape. Tilly fastened her speed which jen clearly enjoyed as she couldn't hold back any longer and let out a loud moan. It only took a few more seconds to cum. Out of breath the girls laid on the couch in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**My excuses for the recent problems, seems like it takes a few hours now before the chapters get uploaded to the story so if you're getting an e-mail and can't access the link for the next chapter, just wait a few hours and try again. Let me know if you can't read it then I'll post it on twitter writingsomestuf**

**If you haven't read it yet, check out my other jelly story 'It's all over and it hasn't even started yet'**

**Keep sharing your thoughts, suggestions are welcome! Enjoy! **

A few minutes after the lovemaking Tilly was getting cold, even with Jens hot body still pressed against hers. So the girls gathered all their clothes and put them back on, helping each other. Getting back dressed didn't went too easily cause they weren't ready to leave yet. When they finally managed to put on most of their clothes, the two girls in love made themselves comfortable on the couch again, resting in each others arms, kissing, entwining their fingers, whispering sweet words, … .

'_So then, how was your weekend with Liam?' asked the redhead curiously_

'Nightmare, like I predicted, apart from a wonderful dream…' Jen answered, ending with a wide cheeky smile on her face

'_Yeah that dream was really … amazing' smiled the teenager and kissed her love 'but I am sure the rest of your weekend wasn't that bad'_

'Well, i can't really enjoy things to the fullest when I'm missing you…' sad looking but honestly replied the teacher

'_Ow Jen, you're such a cheeseball' laughed Tilly _

The teacher laughed along with her girlfriend 'it's true though … I did miss you!' she then said with a sparkle in her eye and sweet smile.

'_I missed you too! But we had our weekend and I'm sure there will be many more to come' answered Tilly already dreaming of their next trip away togheter_

'If I could I would take you somewhere every weekend …' started jen happily but soon her bright face turned out looking more sad as she realized reality and shared her thoughts by continuing 'but unfortunately that isn't really possible, money, job, school, family…'

'_Don't mind, there is only one person I need to have a great weekend...' The redhead said to comfort the girl who's hands she was holding_

'Oh and who might that be?' playfully asked jen

'_Someone really special to me, she funny and sweet and kind and gorgeous and passionate and creative and so lovely and … remind you of someone? Flirtatiously spoke tilly while moving her head closer to that of her girlfiend_

'hmmm …' was the sound that came out of the teacher mouth as she saw tilly's lips were coming her way.

Tilly leaned in till her lips touched those of her love and kissed the women who made her weekends the best, softly but filled with love. The kiss deepened and went on for a few minute till they had to gasp for a breath. Then it became quiet for while, the redhead head resting on jen's chest and she stroke the ginger's hair gentilly.

_Suddenly tilly's head shot up 'Oh you still have to tell me about you being called to the office!' Asked the redhead breaking the silence as she suddenly remembered jen had said she would tell her later._

'Well, I hadn't done anything wrong, he just needed me to save him?'

'_Erm what do you mean?' Tilly asked next as the answer she had previously got hadn't made her any wiser._

'It has something to do with the open school days… I would love to tell you all about it but I really can't, …' secretive answered Jen.

'_Hey, come on … please …' Tilly begged trying to get some more information while pulling a cute puppy eyed face._

'Okay okay, you win, I can't tell you all because it's a secret so you can't tell your friends!'

'_I won't, I promise!'_

'Okay then, so you know every your there is a special act during the open day right?'

'_Yeah, …'_

'Well the act he had booked, some underground band or something, they split up and called Wednesday to cancel … and we now have to search a new act … to perform next weekend'

'_Wait so now you're going to tell me he asked you to sing … ?'_

'No, god no, … he … well someone told him I know some people in the music industry and he asked me if I can arrange something …'

'_What, I didn't know that! … Anyway can you … arrange someone I mean?_

'Well I did some calls around and I might have found someone …'

'_So who is it? Is it someone famous? Oh I can't wait to tell the others ... ' Tilly started to question out already completely all excited_

'Hey hey, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone' Strictly spoke the teacher to remind her girl of what she promised a few seconds ago.

'_Oh yeah, sorry, but I won't, I promise, I won't tell!'_

'Okay, you better not or else I'll need to punish you really bad!' Joked Jen showing she wasn't mad

'_Hmm well maybe I should tell them then…' teased the student_

'No, … cause if you don't .. then .. I am going to reward you… and that .. will be … so much better' answered the brunette playing along

'_In that case I defiantly won't say a word' quickly replied Tilly before she tasted the lips of her girlfriends as they come closer._

With those words Tilly and Jen shut up, their kisses deepened and got more passionate while hand got back involved and clothes got stripped of again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Good morning everyone, or should I say good noon as it's around noon already. Perhaps for some of you it's still good morning and for others it's goodnight. I noticed people from over the whole world are reading this, which I like so now I'll just take a second to say HELLO to everyone, including you ;)  
Enjoy!**

The two girls secretly but deeply in love arranged to have breakfast together, Wednesday early in the morning. They met up in the art room and it was Jen who arrange to get coffee. The brunette brought some croissants too as that would make their breakfast a bit more special. At this time of hour no one would already be at school and if someone was she would just say Tilly had asked for some advise with a coursework. Excited for their date Jen started to make the art room a bit more romantic. She had been prepared, a red rose, candle lights, some music, … . The door opened, Tilly entered and loved what she saw. The teacher had done an effort to please her girlfriend. Jen got greeted by her love with lots of kisses and of course she had to greet her back with some more of those kisses. It took some time before they actually got to the breakfast part.

'_This is really sweet, just a coffee would have done it you know!' spoke the redhead thankful, still surprised by the effort her love had done for what had supposed to be just a simple breakfast together._

'I only want the best for my girlfriend!' sweetly said Jen back.

Both of them smiled.

'Well thank you, I love it and … I love YOU!'

'_I love you too' replied the teacher and leaned forward to show her love by another kiss._

'So what are you up to today?'

'_Science to begin with, then math, after lunch I got geographic and history and as last I've got gym. How about you?'_

'Well to start with I got You' smirked the brunette 'andd then I got art, art, art and art' she continued and smiled 'Oh and at lunch I've got a meeting with the headmaster so that's why I can't meet up with you then'

'_With the head hé! Oh is it about the performance for the open school day? Are they gonna be there at the meeting too?' Curiously Tilly tried to find out._

Oh no here she goes again, Jen though to herself as the redhead hadn't been doing much of anything else then hearing her out over and over again in the hope she would know who the friend was that was coming to perform during the open days.

'Tils, not again! … I've told you as much as I can say already, you'll just have to wait a bit longer to find out. And yes the meeting is about open days and no the artist isn't going to be there.'

'_I'm sorry, I'm just curious which of those famous artist is a friend of yours.'_

'you'll find out this weekend!'

'_You know I love you right? … and that you can trust me …' Tilly spoke slowely while making her way over and sitting down on Jens lap. Facing the teacher and with her legs on either side of her hips._

'uhu'

'_So you actually already can tell me who it is, … you know I'll keep shut when you tell me cause then …' the redhead said in a seducint way trying to make Jen's mind go wild and crazy. Tilly's hands went over the teachers body and placed kisses on that body she loved. ' …. I'll be too busy … pleasing you … and I've some special idea's … what I can do … to please … you and relax.' The student continued and so did her hand movements. _

Jen now could feel her girlfriends hand on her naked breast as she had slit them und her clothes. Tilly's crotch was pressed up against that up the brunette. The teacher let out a quiet moan as she was getting turned on already.

The redhead teased around the aera just above Jen's knickers, doubting to let her hand slide down into them or not. She looked at her love who had her head thrown back and was clearly enjoying all this.

_Tilly kissed her teachers neck, then nibbeled on her ear and asked whispering into her ear: 'you ain't gonna tell me are you!?' while pulling her hand back off Jen's hot body._

Jen looked up, opening her eyes, this happened more because of the movements stopped then the question she got asked. She looked at her cute redhead and answered playful 'Hmm, no …!'

Tilly got off her love's lap, pretending to be mad because she wouldn't tell her.

The teacher reached out to the redheads arm and pulled her back on her lap. 'But I promis, you'll like HER' Jen while giving her girl a wink and smiling bright 'More I really can't say, … so where were we!?'

The student was pleased with the information and got the hint so it didn't take her long to get her hands back under her teacher's shirt. She kissed her passionate and this time she didn't doubt to let her hand slide further down. Not wasting any seconds as the clock was ticking down and coming closer to the time people would start entering the school.

**Let me all know what you're thinking of this story! :) Who do you think is going to be the act? Is their anything you wished for to happen between Jelly? Suggestion and advice are welcome :)**

** writingsomestuf - twitter**


	39. Chapter 39

**Made this a bit longer again! So who's going to be the artist … ? I know but you guys don't xD Hope you gonna like who I've picked cause I love her :P**

**Leave a comment please ;)**

Jen had been really busy, she even got behind with her marking. Wednesday, after work she drove all the way to Londen together with the headmaster. The drive had been long and boring and stressful, at least for Jen. But once they got on their destination, a record company, the teacher managed too loosen up. Probably because her best friend from school, Lucy was there grabbing her close and giving her a tight hug. Lucy had accompanied her good friend, the artist who was going to perform during open school days. Jen, the head of school, Lucy, the artist and her manager all walked into a room to talk things trough. Jen and her two friends excused themselves and went to the lobby when the conversation started discussing the money and filling in the paper work.

The three girls had a drink and a nice chat. It had been such a long time since they had seen each other. Lucy and Jen were best friends, the brunette had met the artist trough Lucy a couple of years ago and they got along very well. It gotten late in no time as they were having a great laugh. Remembering good times, when Jen and Lucy went to school together, the party where Lucy introduced her artist friend to Jen, silly things they went through together, … .

As the headmaster came down, Jen tried not to embarrass herself with laughing like a crazy person. The teacher said goodbye to her friends and already was looking forward to see them again in the weekend. Maybe she could introduce Tilly to them, … as her girlfriend.

Tilly's and Jen's breakfast date had been the best day of the week that had gone by very slow. Much time to see one another hadn't been there. The time they could spend together always involved other people. Jen had been wanting to sneak Tilly out her classroom but it never came to the point of managing to realize that. The teacher had her work to do, school stuff and Tilly hadn't been having much free time either. Lot's of coursework had to be finished by the end of this week, before open school days. That caused much stress during this whole week but when it finally became Friday things calmed down. There would be a weekend without any school assignments except for helping out on the open school days.

Everybody had to help out that Friday afternoon, so by the end of the day the school would be ready. The redhead searched for her girlfriend and in no time she had found her in a supply room. Grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck she surprised the teacher. Jen turned around knowing who it was and kissed the girls lips. However as she heard some noise down the hallway but really close to them she pulled back.

'_It's okay, I'll see you this weekend right?' Tilly said as she noticed Jen looking a bit unsure to her because she just pulled away._

'Of course! Before and after the open school?' replied the teacher in a bit of asking way.

'_Sound great!' smiled the redhead 'oh I forgot to ask, .. don't get mad but I've heard some rumors about who's going to perform…'_

'Tils … you know I …'

_Jen got interrupted by Tilly saying 'I know, I know but just … I won't ask or say anything more about if you just tell me it is true or not…' The redhead really did her best to seduce her girlfriend_

'Now how could I not give in to something a beautiful girl is asking me like that …' answered Jen letting her love know she could see through what she was trying to do.

'_oh I love you' Tilly shrieked out of contentedness while swinging her arms around her teachers neck and kissing her cheek_

'Come on, just tell me who do you think it is?' the teacher said cool

'_well I've heard it's gonna be … Jessie Ware!' spoke the redhead wise, studying her love's face while waiting for an answer_

'That could be but it's not!' Answered Jen

'_ow … do you know her then?' Tilly curiously asked, a bit disappointed it wasn't Jessie Ware_

'No' laughed the brunette 'I'm not friends with every singer in this country you know!'

'_Yeah yeah, so I guess I shouldn't ask now who is going to be the one performing?'_

'Indeed you can't! Here take this and let's go back to work before they notice we're missing' Jen said handing over some decoration to her favorite student.

'_hmm okay then …' said the redhead a bit disappointed but a smile appeared on her face as Jen quickly kissed her lips before going back too the world. _

Just as they came out the supply room together, a co-worker past who was searching for Jen.

'Oh hey there you are, can you come with me for a second the headmaster is been looking for you.'

Oh no what now, Jen thought to herself but instead she replied 'Erm yeah okay, I'll see him right away.'

When she got to the principal's office Jen sat herself down waiting for the reason why she had been called in.

'So everything is going well, it seems like everything is going to be ready just in time. They are testing the technical equipments for the stage as we speak. Well what I called you here for has something to do with tomorrow. Normally you should have to work a shift at the bar but as you know the artist so well I want you to be in charge of her. I mean make her feel comfortable, make sure she got a room were she can change, get her something to eat or to drink … if that's okay by you?'

'Oh yeah yeah sure no problem!' answered the teacher polite. She didn't really mind not having to stand at the bar. Beside the artist was a friend and Lucy would be there too so this new just was going to be a lot more fun!

'okay that's sorted then, I'll let you go on with work!'

'Yes okay thank, bye' Jen said and went back to the students, searching for her favorite one.

That night Jen called Tilly, like most evenings.

'Hey, I've had been wanting to speak to you'

'_What's wrong?'_

'Well it's not like there's something wrong but my job at the open day is changed. I'm in charge now of the artist so I don't need to be at school until 5… .'

'_That's nothing bad is it?_

'No it isn't but I would like to take this extra time to catch up on my marking… so I won't be able to meet you at 2 tomorrow…' explained the teacher hesitating … 'but I'll see you later that evening!'

Tilly wasn't really happy with what her girlfriend just told her, she had been looking forward to it all week …

'Please tell me you ain't mad…'

'_I'm not, … I just was looking forward to have you for myself for once…'_

'Oh I know me too but … I promis I'll make up after work, okay?'

'_yeah, you better!' _

'I'll try to meet you during the performance, so you can tell me if I'm right and you like the singer!'

'_Sounds great!'_

It was already late so the lovers said goodnight and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day!

The day of the open school had come, Tilly slept in late and it was already 11 a.m. when she got up. She went down to have something to eat and then jumped under the shower. It took quite some time to make herself ready as she wanted to look good. Because she had to give people a good impression as she was guiding them around school, she told her mom when actually it was for her girlfriend. George came to get her so they could go to school together as they were both supposed to be there at the same time. They arrived right in time and got started. There were already al lot of people, some already waiting in front of the stage but the performance wasn't until six pm. Giving people a tour wasn't really but and soon it got 5 pm so Tilly was finished. She knew her girlfriend had to be her now so she went to look for jen, in the teacher's room. The redhead had been texting her all day but never did get an answer back, was there something wrong? Just as Tilly opened the door of the empty hallway –cause it wasn't a part of the school tour- that leads to the teacher's room, she saw Jen quickly guiding a familiar women with shades on trough the hallway and letting her enter the room. What she just saw couldn't be real was it? Was she the singer? And was she the reason Jen didn't texted back?

**Next chapter you are going to find out who is performing :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Enjoy reading! Let me know what you all think! Hopefully you love the artist as much as I do :D**

This couldn't just be real. Was it really her or had she dreamed it. No it was real, the women, a beautiful tall brunette had just walked in with Jen. There was also another women with them one with a blonde short haircut about the same height as Jen. Who was that? Maybe the manager or something, Tilly thought to herself.

The teacher hadn't seen her redhead, it seemed like she was having a good time already. Tilly didn't know what to do, knock on the door or not. She must have stood there a few minutes before she walked towards the door. The student only could hear laughter from behind the door. So she was the reason why Jen had been ignoring her all day, that women was beautiful and she was amazing, it shouldn't be a surprise if Jen liked her… Tilly' mind started to driff of into a spiral of thoughts but then forced her to pull herself together. _Jen would never cheat on her, come on Tilly put this out of your mind, they are just friends!_ The redhead couldn't face her love right now so just went to have drink.

Meanwhile Jen, Lucy and the artist were chatting.

'So I'll better be getting changed now, I've brought something nothing special but something the fans would like more than well this' the artist said while standing up

'Oh I'll show you the bathroom'

'Don't bother I'll just change in here, we are all big girls, beside I'm sure you have seen this before' answered the women

Jen blushed a bit 'erm yeah' she shyly forced a smile

Lucy was laughing as she found it so typical, Jen being all shy and the artist well completely the opposite. 'So Jen I've already told you about Bo but you haven't told me anything yet, is there anyone special in your life?'

The teacher got surprised by the question, her cheeks colored red again and she waited a bit too long to answer the question. Inside her mind there was a battle going on whether she would tell her friends or not. They were her friends so she could trust them, maybe she should just leave the student part …'

'Oh that's a defiantly a yes' the artist said

A smile appeared on Jen's face as she thought of her beautiful girlfriend she loved so much and would like to tell the whole world about but couldn't.

'so who is the lucky girl' asked Lucy curiously

'Erm .. her name is Tilly' said Jen smile wide and bright 'she's so wonderfull, I really love her!' spoke the brunette from her heart while smiling bright

'Well I can see that, look at you Jennifer, you're shining!'

The teacher got a bit shy and looked down. 'She makes me really happy!'

'So how did you girls meet?' The blonde friend asked curious.

'I .. well I moved into town here and there was some local art event so I went to have a look. That's were I met her, she was the organizer and we had a look around together. … And then I criticized, well insulted a painting which appears to be hers.'

'oh well done girl, what a move' interrupted Lucy sarcastically

'Hé don't laugh at me …' Jen said and playfully pushed her elbow into her friends arm. 'Luckily I bumped into her the next day and then I asked her to join me to go to the beach. You can't believe how happy I was when she said yes. Anyway it wasn't really warm that day, actually it was daim cold but it was really fun and then before we had to go back I … I kissed her and she kissed me back' While speaking Jen was smiling all the time, remembering how glad she was to have meet that girl she was so in love with!

'Owww you're such a romantic! I am glad for you Jen!' Lucy said honest

'yeah I'm happy for you too, but could someone help me zip this please' asked the singer

Lucy shot up, closed the zip and then both the women joined Jen back on the couch.

'So any chance we're going to see this girl who makes you all happy, Till was it right?'

The teacher did want'ed to inroduce Tilly to them but was that a good idea? What if Tilly didn't want to meet them or if her friends didn't approve their relationship when they find out her girlfriends is actually her student. 'Yes Tilly it is and well erm, … it's kind of … erm .. I don't know maybe'

Both of Jens friends looked confused at her …

Hello girls, welcome, are you all alright?' said the headmaster as he just walked in, saving Jen from further questions

'yes I'm having a great time, can't wait to get on stage!' answered the artist

'Great, cause I've came to get you, the crowd is already waiting for you!'

The group of four went down, and made their way to the stage trying to hid the artist. And they managed to get her backstage without anyone seeing them. The headmaster went on stage, giving a sort speech and then introducing the artist

'So now it's time for some music, a couple of days ago I got a call from the band we had book and they cancelled…

'oooooh' let the crowd out disappointed

'but … there isn't a open school day without a show so we did our best to find someone else, it's all last minute but maybe it's even better then what we had planned … everybody, please welcome, the one and only, the wonderful JESSIE J

The crowd went crazy cheering loud as music started playing and Jessie J came on stage beginning to sing price tag.

As Jessie was on stage Jen and Lucy went to have a drink out with the rest of the crowd listening, watching and enjoying the show. The brunette had been searching the crowd for her redhead but couldn't find her. Until suddenly the student walked up to her.

'_Hello miss' she said stern_

'Hi, erm … ' Jen said back smiling, happy to see Tilly but doubting to say her name or not. 'So do you like her?' she then

'_Hmm she's not bad' answered Tilly again kind of emotionless while she secretly loved the fact Jessie J was performing live in front of her right now._

'I thought you would like her, … she is great you know, I just love her!'

'She is amazing' agreed Lucy

'_Oh I bet she is' the redhead said jealous and walked away_

Jen watched her walk away, doubting to go after her and ask her what the hell was going on but Lucy asking her a question stopped her from that.

'Is that a student of yours? What wrong with her?'

'Erm yeah, … don't know normally she isn't … like that!' The teacher answered looking over at the girl she loved who was standing with her friends

Jen didn't know what to think of it … and as she was thinking her face dropped which didn't go unnoticed by her friend

'Something wrong?' she asked

'Erm no, no I .. I just remembered something I forgot but still need to do' Jen stammered

'You sure?' Asked Lucy as she wasn't really convinced by her friend's answer.

'Yeah, I'm all good' forcefully smiled the brunette and soon her eyes look back to Tilly


	41. Chapter 41

**Here the next one, enjoy! Keep sharing your thought's! ;) I'm gonna try to update this weekend! If not, I'll post a preview on twitter. writingsomestuf **

Jen pulled out her phone to text Tilly and asked for an explanation. She saw it was still off as she had done that in the morning so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone while doing her marking. When the teacher switched on her phone she saw the missed calls and the bunch of messages she had, most of them from Tilly. Maybe that's why her love had reacted the way she did earlier. Jen didn't waste any minute and texted her girlfriend 'Come to the teacher's room 10 minutes after the show'

Just when Jen had pressed send Jessie J begun to sing L.O.V.E., right in time the teacher thought to herself and glanced over to see if Tilly saw her text. She did cause once she read it she looked over to her teacher. Jen was sure she spotted a smile and smiled back.

'Too bad you're girl ain't here right now hé Jen' Lucy said punching her arm bringing Jen back from her daydream, well more likely bringing her back from drowning in the redhead's eyes

'erm yeah …' she replied

Next was nobody's perfect which the crowd loved and went crazy as Jessie J was singing testing and playing with her voice and teasing the audience. It was amazing.

'One more song after this, I think' Lucy said

'Yeah, we probably better get backstage then' said Jen as she wanted to take her job of keeping Jessie J safe, serious.

The teacher looked over one last time to her redhead but she was way into the song and the way Jessie J was action on stage, pulling all kind of weird faces.

The wonderful singer said the next song was going to be last one and then started singing 'Rainbow'. Again everybody loved it, who couldn't love it, her voice was angelic and the girl herself was an amazing women! As she finished the last song, she thanked everyone for being there and said she love the crowd. Jessie went off stage and was glad to see Jen and Lucy there with some water for her. Meanwhile she heard the people in the front going nuts, cheering, screaming and yelling, wanting more.

'Okay, one more then I guess' she winked at her two friends and went back on stage

The crowd was cheering even louder now! It's a wonder nobody got deaf because of it.

'Okay guys, boys and girls, thank you everyone, this one is really the last one and this one is for all of you' Jessie said and started singing _'In the blink of the night I was falling from the sky, in the blur you took my breath away'_…' Still filled with energy she started dancing like crazy, showing of her long legs and the crowd loved it! Meanwhile Jen and Lucy enjoyed the last act from the side of the stage. Lucy did moved along with the rhythm of the music and tried to get her friend along but Jen wasn't really interested. The brunette's eyes kept looking for that one student, her girlfriend and she found her. She loved to watch the girl she was crazy about, enjoying herself, laughing and having a good time. The teacher longed to run to her, hug her, kiss her, without caring that people see it. She wanted to taste those lips so much. Just a few more minutes she thought to herself, then she Tilly would come to her. Then she could introduce her to Lucy and Jessie, as her girlfriend.

For the second time tonight Jessie J thanked everyone, said goodbye and went backstage. The crowd still hoped she was coming back but when Jessie had gotten back inside the school safe, the lights of the stage went dark so people knew it was over for good.

Tilly hadn't seen her love staring at her, admiring her cause she had been way into the song. When the lights went out she reminded Jen's text so she excused herself from her friends, saying she had to use the bathroom. That way she could sneak out to meet her love. As fast as possible she walked to the teacher's room and knocked on the door.

'Oh hello, who are you' Lucy asked looking at the redhead confused, she had seen her before but when …?

'Erm Tilly, is Jen…'

'Tilly!? Oh Tilly ' surprised answered Jen's friend, reminding this was the girl who had been acting weird earlier and named Tilly so was this Jen's girfriend?

'Who is it Jen asked' while helping Jessie J out of her clothes by zipping open her zipper, who then hugged her.

Lucy opened up the door a bit more so Tilly could enter and Jen could see who it was but the redhead wasn't too pleased to see her girlfriend standing next to the half naked, beautiful Jessie J

'Tilly' Jen said and saw her girls face drop, she looked at Jessie realizing what Tilly must think 'Oh no,' she then said facing back to her girl

But the student already had run away

'Daim it' the teacher yelled out angry at herself! She wanted to run after her love but was stopped by her friend who looked at her questioning everything that happened.

'Wait! Erm Jen! What's all this?' Lucy asked looking confused …

Jessie quickly pulled on a shirt and turned to face Jen and walked over next to Lucy

'What just happened? Who was that girl?' Jessie asked not having a clue

'That was Tilly …' Jen said, let out a sight and let herself fall down on the couch. 'Daim it', she said while placing her hands on her face.

Jessie and Lucy came to sit next on each side of her, supportively rubbing her back, saying it's going to be al right.

But their friend started crying.

'Let me get you some water yeah' Lucy said and headed outside while Jessie tried to cheer up her friend.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hope you like what I've come up with! Enjoy the story and share your thoughts :)  
writingsomestuf**

Tilly had smashed open the door of the girlsroom and let out all the tears she had tried to held back during her run trough the school. Mad at herself, how could she not have seen this coming? Maybe Jessie J was Jen's girlfriend before she moved here? Or maybe before, it doesn't matter! Jen probably still loves her, who wouldn't, that girl is beautiful! Jen wouldn't choose a redhead student, a forbidden love over a real relationship with an amazing talented singer! How could she not have seen this coming! Tilly kept thinking while tears streamed down her face!

Lucy walked in the direction she had seen Tilly run away and went looking for her. It didn't take long before she found the redhead. She was in the girlsroom, drying up her tears with some paper towels

'Hi, it's Tilly right …' Lucy asked friendly

'_Erm yeah' answered Tilly quiet trying calm herself, wondering why this women is even talking to her._

'Well, I'm Lucy, I would just like to talk to you for a second … erm I'm a friend of jen.' She started

'_Did she send you here?' Answered the redhead in a kind of snapping way_

'Oh no, she doesn't … Jessie's with her'

'_Of course she is!' Replied Tilly, imagining the worst already. Seeing Jessie comforting her Jen. _

'No not like that, she's actually crying you know… Look just listen for a second…! I think I don't know the whole story about the two of you but I know she loves you! Like a lot! When she told me and Jess about how she met a girl during some art event on her first days here and when she went to the beach with her, … you should have seen her face, it completely lid up! I've never seen her talk about someone like that. She said she loved that girl from the moment she laid eyes on her, the girl is called Tilly, that's you right? So why did you run away then?

_The student couldn't believe what Lucy just told her, was she being for real? Was it true what she said? Had Jen really told them about her? How they met, that they were in love with each other? But what then about Jessie? Why where they so close to one another, Jen undressing Jessie…? Tilly couldn't speak as her mind spinned around all those thoughts. What did she had to answer?_

'Oh you don't think she likes Jessie do you?' Asked Jen's friend as she saw the redhead in front of her who's face looked complete lost in thoughts.

'_They seemed pretty close earlier…' admitted the redhead shy_

'You mean Jen unzipping Jessie's back!? Tilly they are just friends, if you came before the show you would have seen me help with that beside don't tell me you never have helped out one of your friends get dressed!? They are just friends, we all are and trust me Jen is not really Jess her type and neither it is the other way around!'

_The teenager didn't know what to say … she wanted to reply something but was struggling to find the right words!_

'Come on, just let Jen explain will you, it's all a misunderstanding and jumping to conclusions … Tilly, I don't know what you're doing to her but she's crazy about you!'

Lucy brought Tilly back to the teacher's room although it was probably more the other way around cause Lucy didn't really know her way through the school hallways.

'Hang on a second, I'll get her' Lucy said and made Tilly wait outside

Jen was still crying and Lucy went to sit next to her 'Jen, you've got to pull yourself together, someone asked for you, I think it's the headmaster, come on girl' She said in a serious tone.

The teacher sat up and her two friends helped her to dry her tears.

'That's better, now go, I let him wait in the hallway so he didn't have to see you like that' lucy said and winked over to Jessie behind jen's back. Jessie already had an idea what was going on, knowing it probably wasn't the headmaster outside!

The brunette slowly walked outside, looking left, not seeing anyone then looking to the right to find Tilly standing there.

'Oh Tilly, please listen it's not what you think, I didn't do any…'

_Tilly was shocked when she saw her girlfriend, she looked miserable and her eyes looked like she had been crying for months. She couldn't hear her love apologizing no longer as she knew Lucy had been right and she had been the one over reacting. So she walked closer to her love, interrupted Jen and said 'I know, jen' Tilly then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her deeply 'and I'm the on who's sorry' she said 'I've overreacted …'_

'It's okay, it's okay, … I love you and only you, don't you never forget that okay!' Answered Jen, squeezing her redhead really hard

'_yeah, … I love you too' Tilly said and kissed the brunettes lips 'I've missed you'_

'I missed you too, I'm sorry I shut my phone off this morning and only turned it back on during the show so that why I've missed you calls …' The teacher began to explain in a high speed but was cut of by her girlfriend's lips pressed against hers and so she kissed them back.

'_It's okay jen, we're okay, now. And I actually loved the performance!' Said the redhead when breaking of the kiss that almost begun to lead to something more. _

'Told you you would love it' smiled the teacher

_Tilly smiled 'I love you more though' she said and kissed her girlfriend_

'You better!' answered jen and kissed her love back but only briefly 'So you ready to meet my friends?'

'_Hmm don't know if I can face them right now, … they probably think I'm a bitch!'_

'Hey don't say that! They love you cause I love you, beside if they didn't like you Lucy would never brought you here, so you're coming in with me' spoke the teacher smart, kissed her girlfriend and grabbed her along while entering the teacher's room.

'Hi girls, meet Tilly, my lovely girlfriend' Jen said proud with her arm around the girls wasted and kissing her cheek.


	43. Chapter 43

'Hi, nice to meet you!' Jessie J said while stretching out her hand towards the redhead. She grabbed it and friendly shook it, causing Jen to smile as this was the first sign of acceptation.

Then Lucy shook hands with Tilly and said 'Hello, again' with a polite smile on her face.

At this moment the teenager didn't really know how to react. First of all because she was meeting some people close to her girlfriend. Second thing that made Tilly feel a bit uncomfortable is the awkwardness of the whole situation from just before, how she had behaved like. The third reason was because one of Jen's friends is Jessie J. The one and only! The beautiful, amazing singer! Who she actually secretly adored.

Seems like the brunette noticed her girlfriend's nervous behavior, cause she pulled her closer grabbing her hand. Squeezing it softly and kissing the teenagers cheek sweetly. Tilly just melted at this thoughtful, caring gesture of her love. Smiling brighter then before and suddenly feeling at ease.

Jen's two friends couldn't help but smile while watching their friend being clearly totally in love with this girl but they still had some questions left for her as well.

'So!?' Lucy started 'Maybe now it's time for some explanation Gilmour!?'

The teacher's face got red, she knew a question like this was about to come but the way Lucy spoke seemed like she might not approve it… . Jen looked at Tilly while thinking for something to answer her friend, to see if her girl could help her but they got a bit distracted by each others eyes.

Impatient and curious as Lucy was, she wanted to now what was going on. So with the couple not answering she spoke for them. 'If I puzzeled this right then Tilly is a student right!?' Those words made both Jen as Tilly look straight away to the blonde. Lucy was glad she got their attention and continued solving the puzzle. 'Your girlfriend Tilly is a student here, at this collage … Jen you're her teacher, right!?'

Jen and Tilly's head turned, facing Lucy then looking at each other, back to Lucy then again to each other and again to Lucy. With their faces looking slightly down to the ground. Holding each others hand as support!

'Lucy, I … I know what you must be thinking but … it's not like that! It just happened!' admitted the brunette.

The blonde looked at Jen like she was going to flip about it but instead she bursted out laughing. Leaving the couple and Jessie J looking stummed at each other, not getting this all. 'Jen, you should see you face … what did you think!? Jeez I'm not blind you know! Look at you, the two of you! I knew it right away when I saw you too looking at each other during the gig!'

'Tilly, you should know that this one' pointing out Lucy 'is totally crazy, so don't worry!' Jessie said while Lucy tried to calm herself down from laughter

The redhead smiled shy

'Luce, that was so not funny! You have no idea how hard this has been! I thought you were …' Jen spoke not impressed by her friend's joke

'Jen, seriously!? You thought that I what!?' interrupted Lucy 'How long now have we known each other? I thought you already would know by now that I love you no matter what! Oh come here you, all of you' Finished Lucy and pulled the three girls in her arms

'uh uh, can't breathe' Jessie said

Lucy let go of her friends and Jessie asked 'So did you girls really meet like Jen told us?'

'_Depends on what she told!' answered tilly _

'Art gallery, romantic date at the beach …'

'_Yeah that's right, well I actually noticed her a few hours before the gallery, outside.'_

'Really?' Jen said looking with a sneaky smile to her love not knowing this information yet.

'_Yes!' admitted Tilly 'and I must say I was amazed by what I saw! I was quite impressed … until you insulted me!'_

'Hey I never did that!'

'_Oh no you did? What was it again you said!?_

'Oh shut up, I never meant it like that, I never meant to insult you… I just … I just was playing hard to get! Beside I made up for it by taking you to the beach!'

Lucy and Jessie started laughing at Jen's and Tilly's playful argument.

'What!?' Jen asked wondering why her friends started laughing

'Oh you two are adorable!' said Lucy

Jen turned her head back to Tilly and the lovers smiled bright at each other because of the compliment. 'Yes she is adorable!' said the teacher placing a kiss on her girlfriends for head!

'_No you are adorable!' Tilly said back_

'Okay stop the cuteness, I can't handle it anymore' joked Jessie

The four girls started laughing and Jen pulled her love close.

'So is there anything fun to go to around here?' asked Jessie

And a few minutes later the four of them were in Jen's car on their way to a club.

Hope you enjoyed this part! Please leave a comment ;) On here or on twitter: writingsomestuf


	44. Chapter 44

It's short but just don't have much time these days!

Enjoy!

This weekend had been one of the best! Tilly really enjoyed herself and was once again so happy she had met Jen and never let her go. Whenever their were struggles in their relationship, they always worked it out!

The redhead wanted to tell all her about her fantastic weekend but she couldn't! How would she explain going clubbing with her teacher and Jessie J. In class she drifted away to the great memories the weekend had left. Once the four girls had arrived at the club they just could be themselves, not having to care about other people. Jen and Tilly could just act like every other couple that was in the club. This reminded the teenager of the times in Dublin and made her miss it! However now she could just kiss her love in a public place, now meaning now they are outside Hollyoaks. But anyway it was great, dancing, laughing, kissing, having fun, just a great evening and night! When people had been starting to recognize Jessie in the club and taking pictures of her, the they decided to go away. If Jen and Tilly would have been captured in one of them and send to the papers or put online, how would they have to explain that!? So it was time to leave. Jen drove her two friends home, back to London. Jessie invited them all in for one last drink and they did! Tilly couldn't believe she was in the one and only, famous Jessie J's apartment! Eventually they end up staying the night. Lucy shared the bed with Jessie and the couple slept in the spare bedroom. It was hard for both girls to let it stay at just sleeping together. Laying almost completely naked next to each other it was really hard to resist. So they kept it at little touches, cuddles, … , going any further wouldn't be respectful, what if Jen's friends heard them!? Both of the girls would have been embarrassed. Besides just sleeping in each others arms already was enough!

'What's up with you, you've been quiet all day' George said when the bell went of and Tilly just stayed seated not having heard the sign as she was still in her daydream

_The redhead looked up not quite knowing what time it is 'Oh sorry, just … you know…' _

'Come on let's go, it's time! You surely look like you had a great weekend!'

'_Well yeah even if it was open school days, I loved Jessie J's performance! She is amazing! Filled with talent!'_

'So someone has been fangirling all weekend hé!'

_The redhead smiled shyly 'Yeah'_

George look at the girl, questionable like he know their was something more to his friends over-happy behavior! The redhead saw his look and quickly changed the subject to avoid her slipping out something of her amazing weekend with the girl she loved so much, who happens to be the same women who was about to teach her next class, Jen!


	45. Chapter 45

Because the last was short and the next update is probably going to be next weekend, here is the next chap. Let me know what you think of it? What do you think is going to happen? What would you like to see happen next? What do you think is going on with Tilly? Share your thoughts, I like to know what you all think ;)

Thanks :)

The following weeks were just like any other weeks, just normal with nothing special happening. Now and then the pair could meet up but not really that often as they had other things keeping them busy too.

In classes the teenagers mind kept drifting of to thoughts and daydreams where her girlfriend played the main character. Tilly had been wanting to do something special for her girlfriend and after a lot of thinking she got an idea. She would take Jen to the place were they had their first kiss, their first unofficial date but they always considered it as their first date. The redhead at firs found it a bit of an cliché idea but she wanted to make something special of it to surprise that on person she felt an unending love for. But to do that, to make her idea's reality, she needed the help of a few people. She needed someone to prepare what she had in mind and someone to drive them. But who could she ask? It's not like she could ask her parent or Diane or one of her friends as they didn't know anything of her and Jen as her girlfriend. It all was a secret and it had to be but it was so worth it! Still who could she ask for help? The redhead went trough her phone and then a name caught her eye. Would this person help her? With a little heart she called the number.

Just when the redhead had given up the hope this person would answer, someone spoke a 'hello'.

'_Erm, Hi, it's Tilly' started the redhead a bit nervous_

'Oh hello, It's been a while, so how are you?' asked the women.

'_I'm fine thank, well the reason I'm calling is …' Tilly said and continued, explaining and asking for a hand with her plans._

This person loved Tilly's plans and agreed to help her. They set up a date and over the next days they called a few more times to go over all the things, making sure everything would be perfect!

Exams were coming closer now and Tilly longed to spend an romantic evening with her girlfriend before finals were starting! She had made sure in her planning she had at least half a day over to spend with her love. Tonight would finally be the night her plans would be fulfilled. The teenager called her girlfriend last minute saying she had some time to see her. At first Jen didn't wanted to meet up because she found tilly should be studying but the redhead insisted and managed to persuade her love into agreeing. Much of persuasion it didn't take cause the teachers heart was longing to be with her girlfriends, disparate for her touch but her mind was telling otherwise.

The couple had arranged to meet up at a parking lot around 3 p.m. and then they would drive somewhere together. A kiss filled with passion that could have lasted for hours is what happened when both girls run into each others arms at the parking lot. Neither of them wanted to brake the kiss but if they actually wanted to stay alive they had to catch a breath and then that weird noise that shirked them finally did cause both girls to let go of the other ones lips. Seconds later an old, dirty, smelly man appeard from behind the bushes so the girls jumped into the car and drove of.

'Where to, my love?' asked the brunette.

'_Hmm what about a gallery, I saw a flyer of some art event out of town'_

'Oh you mean the l'art one?'

'_yeah I think that was it!? You know where it is?'_

'Yes it's about half an hour drive from here. You wanna go to there?'

'_Doesn't really matter where we go, as long as you are with me' Smiled the teenager_

'You're so sweet, I've missed you! Come here!' Jen said and leaned in for a quick kiss

It was a lovely gallery called l'art. L'art as for 'loving art'. There were bunch of different departments of art. Photographs, sculptures, paintings, drawings, living statues, singers and composers, … . Walking hand in hand the couple made their way through the gallery, admiring some of the works and not getting why some pieces were in it. Everybody clearly had an different opinion about art and that's just fine. If people only would like the same things, this world would be pretty boring! By the time Jen and Tilly got out, it was already dark. Tilly had been nervously checking her phone quite a lot which caused Jen to start feeling a bit guilty. _Maybe Tilly hadn't liked this event? Maybe she already wanted to be home to study, … ?_ Before they walked back to the car, the redhead excused herself to go to the ladies room. She didn't really need it, she just needed a minute of privacy, away from Jen.


	46. Chapter 46

_Let me all know what you think of this chapter! On here or on twitter: writingsomestuf _

Once inside the ladies room, Tilly went through her bag, searching for her phone. She was happy to see she received a text and called this person right away.

'_Hi, we're coming out in a minute now.' Spoke the redhead a bit nervous_

The women on the phone sounded quite nervous too but also quite excited.  
'Okay, I'm ready, I'm at the parking lot and at about the other thing, everything is being set up as we speak. I just got a text for her and she said it will all be done by the time we get there'

'_Ooh great, wow, thank you so much! I owe you, both of you!'_

'It's no problem at all, I'cant wait to see the look on Jens face!'

'_Yeah me neither! I'm soo nervous right now! Okay I better go before Jen starting to get suspicious. See you in a minute'_

'Okay yeah bye'

Tilly hung up, put her phone away and walked to her love.

'_You okay' she asked, seeing the brunette had been in deep thoughts_

'Yes, I'm fine! You?'

'_Great, I had a wonderful day!' answered the teenager and kissed her love gently_

'Me too' smiled Jen 'we better get back then yeah?'

'_Okay, let's go!'_

The girls locked arms and walked back to the car.

'Omg, what are you doing here!' Jen said as she saw a women just walking from behind a car, only three cars away from Jen's jeep.

'Oh Jen what a surprise!' the women answered trying to actually sound surprised.

'You're here too for the gallery?' asked the brunette not having a clue this is all was set up.

''Sort of …' answered Jens friend, Lucy with a sneak smile while glancing at Tilly.

'What do you mean … why are you looking like that' questioned the brunette 'Okay you too what's going on?' Asked the teacher when she caught her friend giving that sneaky look at her girlfriend.

Tilly let out a little laugh because of how her love had no idea about what's going on. 'Well if you put these on you'll soon find out' answered the redhead while showing some blindfold and giving her love a peck on her cheek

Jen looked from the blindfold, to her love, to her friend Lucy and back to her love. Wanting to know what is going to happen but having no idea! Had tilly really planned this? When? How?

'Come on just put on the blindfold, don't worry I'm only here to drive you as you can't really drive while blinded can you!?' Lucy said, interrupting Jen her thoughts

'No that wouldn't be a good idea!' She answered

'_So may I?' Asked tilly holding up the blindfold_

'okay I guess' doubted jen

'You're so gonna love it' said Lucy and then jumped behind the wheel of Jen's jeep

When the brunette was blinded, Tilly leaded her into the car and sat down next to her.

'_You now where to Lucy?' he redhead asked when she closed the door._

'Yes! I'll bring you there safely don't worry'

'_Thank you! So off we go' The redhead said while grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pressing her lips against the girl she loved._

Jen was surprised by the kiss as she couldn't seen those lips move closer to hers but she loved the feel them and kissed her girlfriend right back. Just then Lucy looked in the rear mirror, automatically a smile appeared. She was so happy for her friend, how much in love she was and how she found such a good one. Lucy loved Tilly, not as much as Jen did but she really liked her. Jen's friend had been more than happy to help Tilly out with her brilliant plan when she had called. This surprise once again had showed how much Tilly love Jen back. They are perfect for each other, Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy laid her eyes back on the road and got back her focus. When all of a sudden a huge truck was speeding over their way. Clearly he was driving to fast to take this turn!


	47. Chapter 47

_Hope you like it! Please give me some feedback :) writingsomestuf (on twitter, tomorrow there might be a preview) _

You could hear how the truck reacted when the truck driver stamped on his breaks to stop it. Making that really painful sound, the sound that's mostly followed by some tragic accident. A smash, a scream, a life that's been taken, … .

Lucy pulled at the wheel, turning it all around, wanting to bring the car in safety, away from all danger. It all happened so fast, the sound of the brakes, the rubber of the wheels shoving over the concrete road, the truck moving trying to stop his speed and the car, jen's jeep seemed like to be uncontrollably move around.

Jen was still blindfolded she didn't saw the truck but she sure heard it, the breaks, tilly and lucy their screams. She could feel her loves grip tighten and she could feel the angst that was suddenly filling the truck. What was going on? Tilly was screaming, squeezing real hard in Jens hand. With closed eyes, scared of what is going to happen next. What will she see when she opens them?

'_You okay, jen, Jen answer me!' tilly spoke anxious when she opened her eyes and saw her love laying underneath her. The cars movements had thrown them to the other side of the car._

'Erm, …' the brunette groaned and took of her blindfold 'yeah, I'm fine, what happened?'

'Oh thank god' tilly and lucy said at the same time looking concerned to the brunette while letting out a relieved breath.

Tilly didn't wait another second to just wrap her arms around the person she loved the most and just kissed her like it was the last time. Meanwhile Lucy looked around, to take in the damage. It had been the most scaring 2 minutes of her life. She was so glad her friends and herself survived it and weren't hurt.

Jen's jeep stood still next to the road. Lucy had managed to avoid the truck but they ended up in a meadow next to the road.

'I'm so sorry girl' Lucy said

'_What!?' answered Tilly 'what for? It's t hanks to you were still alive' _

'I .. I .. I don't know … Jen you sure you are okay? You look like you're hurting!' asked Lucy when she saw her friends face.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine but what happened?' answered the brunette frightend by what she saw, where the car stood.

'a truck … it .. o no the driver' Lucy jumped out the car and ran over to the truck, followed by Tilly. The driver just crawled out of his truck. Apparently he bumped his head to something cause it was a bit swollen.

'I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay!' The trucker asked

'Yes, we're fine! '

'I'm so sorry, I was distracted for just a second and then I saw the turn ahead, I wanted to brake but instead I pressed the gass and then i saw your car and … oh thank god you are okay! I'm so sorry! I'm soo sorry' the man blabbed out in complete panic.

'It's okay, we've all been lucky today I guess!' Lucy answered

'Yeah, thank god, thank god, I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do …'

'Don't worry we're al fine, call down alright, it's okay.'

Eventually the man calmed down, he moved his truck which was still in the middle of the road and put it on the side. Then he helped the girls to get the jeep back on the road. The trucker inspected the car, to see if there was any damage and gave the girls his name, address and phone number if one of them would have some fysical complains later or there would be something off with the car then they could call them and he would pay for the costs. This gesture was enough prove for the three girls that this man was truly sorry and this was just a stupid accident. When the car was back on the road, the trucker apologized for a thousand times before he finally stepped back in his truck and drove further.

So what now? Should they still go on with the surprise or should they just go home?, Tilly was thinking.


	48. Chapter 48

_Dear readers, I know it's short again but that's because I don't have time now to finish the rest but the good news is their will be another update soon, meaning this weekend! :D Enjoy this one. _

_Don't forget to share your thoughts! Each and everyone of you! What you think of the story of the writing (if you see me spelling a word wrong every time, let me know cause English isn't my native language). Now enjoy!_

'Why did this have to happen now? How lucky had they been! What if they hadn't made it?' It were thoughts that run through the three girls their mind but didn't say anything about it. They were just happy they made it.

'I'm so sorry tilly eventually said and with those words she broke the silence. 'What if we didn't … if it wasn't for me we never would have been there and …'

'Babe! ..'

'Tilly!'

Jen and Lucy said at the same time.

'Don't you dare to think like that okay! It's not your fault okay!' Jen said to comfort her love

'Yeah it isn't!' continued Lucy 'If you say that I as well an say it's my fault, if I didn't stopped for some water and that shop we wouldn't have been there either so .. it's no ones fault!'

'It's no ones fault indeed! No one is to blame okay!' Jen said a bit worked up, not wanting the people she cared about and done so much effort to surprise her to feel guilty!

'Okay, ..' Tilly then weakly smiled 'but maybe we just should go home, I'll call Jessie she ..'

'Wait, we're not gong home… you just go on with whatever you've been planning. I don't want this to ruin it. We survived it, like we've survived many other problems and we always go on, so are we now. Together! At least if you and our driver still want too.'

Jen finished while looking at her love who nodded her head and then to Lucy who smiled big and then approved. 'Okay then so call Jessie and say we'll be there, wherever that might be, soon. Okay! Cause I love you and …'

A kiss of her girlfriend shut up Jen.

Tilly then grabbed her phone and texted Jessie they would be there in 15 minutes.

Those 15 minutes the girls where quiet and just listened to the music on the radio. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts

Tilly:

I'm so lucky with this girl. I love her so much, can't wait to see her reaction when she'll see her surprise. Hopefully she likes it. I can't image what I would have done if something would have happened to her. I can't imagine life without her. She makes me so happy!

Lucy:

Those two are just adorable! Luckily we got away safe! I'm curious what jen will do when she finds out about tilly's plans. Maybe she'll be so happy she'll say the things she planned for after Tilly's graduation. She told me last week she was going to wait till after tilly graduates but maybe she now won't.I wouldn't be surprised if Jen just goes with her feelings and … . Oh my, I can't wait! Oh look at them.

Jen:

Oh tilly if you only knew how much I love you! I'm so happy we're both safe, well the three of us are both safe! I love my girl so much! I never want to lose her! What is the surprise she has though? How did she arrange all this? Why didn't tell Lucy me anything I skyped with her only last week and told her about what I've been wanting to do after graduation. Why didn't she tell me Tilly had plans? Oh she such a good friend. Maybe I should tell tilly about my surprise for her now instead of after graduation … Cause I can't live without this girl. She's so perfect!

'We're here!' Lucy said

'Okay, close your eyes.' Demanded the redhead of her girlfriend and she did as she was told

'Oi, no peeking!' Tilly yelled when she saw jen carefully opening one eye a bit.

Tilly and Lucy guided Jen through the dunes, walking to the meeting point with Jessie.

It was already quite dark so luckily they had a flashlight.

'Hi over here' the three girls could here someone yelling


	49. Chapter 49

_Whoa what's going to happen now? You all excited? Let me know what you all think! :D Hope you like it! Enjoy! writingsomestuf (tweet me on twitter)_

It was Jessie standing a bit further, calling out for the tree girls.

They recognized her voice and walked to the figure that was Jessie J.

'Who's that?' asked Jen when Lucy and Tilly walked with her towards Jessie.

'Don't be scared Jen, we're not going to sell you to some creeps or something.' Lucy said laughing and Tilly laughed because of it too.

'Hello, everyone. Hi Jen,' Jessie said smiling, rubbing through the brunettes hair, messing it all up.

'heeey stop that, my hair is going to be all messed up now… wait Jess is that you?' Said Jen

'Yes surprise' yelled the one and only Jessie J loud with her Essex accent, she was super enthusiastic. She loves to surprise people!

'Thank you so much for you help Jessica!' tilly spoke thankful

'Hey no problem! Everything is set up, all you have to do now, is follow this path down and … enjoy' spoke Jessie excited.

'A path to what!?' asked Jen with her eyes still closed, really wanting to open them

'You'll soon find out!' Tilly said

'Well can I open my eyes now?'

'Hmmmm, I'll guess you've been waiting long enough now. Open them'

Jen opened her eyes and saw nothing but sand, her two friends and her lovely girlfriends.

'Are we where I think we are?' the brunette asked curiously

'Maybe' answered the redhead but actually not really answering her question.

'So what now?' Jen questioned

'Now it is time for us to go!' Lucy replied.

'Yes it is, enjoy your evening' added Jessie.

The girls hugged each other and said goodbye, Tilly thanked them again for their help and then they walked back to the car. Lucy had given Tilly the keys of jen her jeep. She and Jessie would drive back to Londen with Jessie's car.

'You ready?' Asked Tilly when Lucy and Jessie were gone.

'Absolutely! I've been ready ever since the moment I found out you got a surprise for me! she answered kissing her love fully on the lips

'Come on, let's go' The redhead said when she broke off the kiss and grabbed her girlfriends hand.

On their way down they could see a path of lights a bit further down at the beach. Jen looked amazed, it was beautiful and she hadn't even seen all of it. Once they got closer they could see it was a path of candle lights leading to a campfire. At the campfire there was a small tent, some sheets, food, music.

This was just like Tilly had instructed. It looked and it was perfect. By the look on Jens face she liked it too. The walk towards the campfire she hadn't said anything only 'wow' while looking around amazed by what she saw. Not believing this was real

'WOW TILLY' Jen said and stood in front of her love, not waiting one more second to kiss her. This was something she never expected!

'So you like it?' Asked the redhead

'Like it!? oh tilly, … I like it a lot, it's perfect, you're perfect, you're so perfect, I love you so much …' began jen but she stopped talking when the lips she only kissed a minute before where back against hers. She entwined their tongues letting them circle around perfectly together. They let themselves fall down on some blankets and pulled some over them cause it was quite a cold weather. No rain, luckily. Things between t he two girls heated up soon, very soon. The cold weather didn't stop Jen to start striping her girlfriend down. Tilly let her love strip her down to her tank top but her pants she kept on. The brunette noticed tilly was a bit shaking and not because of what her hands were doing but because her love was cold so she stopped pulling her cloths off. Instead she gave Tilly her sweater back but they continued kissing

When the kisses slowed down again and Tilly finally pulled away. They cuddled a bit more and then tilly asked if her love was hungry. The redhead warmed up some soup above the fire and in the meantime they roasted some marshmallows while sitting close to each other wrapped up in a blanket. They watched the stars, Tilly pointed out some of them and told jen some stuff she knew about those stars.

When the soup was warm enough they eat it with some bread, it was simple but it was perfect. When they finished their meal they cuddled up close again.

Jen had never felt so happy as now, she was crazy for this girl. Tilly was the one who made her feel alive, she was full of surprises and her love for this redhead grew everyday. How was it even possible someone could do this to her. Jen kissed her love's cheek, the girl faced her and stood up.

'Would you care to join me for a dance' Tilly asked sticking out her hand for Jen to grab.

Jen smiled bright and answered 'it would be a pleasure my love!'

Wrapping their arms around each other, holding each other close they just danced underneath a bright sky filled with stars.

'I love you so much Tilly, like a lot, really, I do, I love you so much' Jen started and continued while her eyes filled with tears of happiness. ' i don't even now how to express how much I love you! You have no idea how much you mean to me! I love you so much! I … ' Jen said and broke the embrace, letting go of her love …

Tilly smiled the whole time until Jen let go of her… What was wrong? Did she do something wrong? Was Jen feeling unwell? Maybe the accident from before had something to do with it? What was happening right now?

_So what do you all think? What is going to happen next? What do you wish to happen next? Comment or tweet me, writingsomestuf_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Jen let go of her love but only for a brief moment. She took three step back, towards the fire where her bag laid down. Meanwhile Tilly stood there clueless. The brunette grabbed something out of it and run back to her love. Jen kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips. Then she lowered her self down on to one knee. Tilly couldn't believe her eyes, what was going to happen? Was it what she thought it was going to be?!

'Jen' she spoke softly, amazed

'shh' answered the brunette and began to speak.

'Normally I would have waited until after you graduate but … I can't no longer, I won't no longer cause what I feel for you is so .. it's overwhelming. I love you so much, each day a bit more and you're just so perfect Tilly. I can't stand the thought of losing you and not having you around. I want to be with you, really be with you, .. forever…

Tilly Evans would you please marry me?' Jen asked, opening the box and revealing a shining ring.

The ring was quite sober but beautiful, it was one of a kind. Jen personally designed it with a jeweler who was a friend of hers. It looked verry feminine and had a small diamond in it. The brunette had kept herself busy with that project while her love had been studying. She hoped tilly would like it as much as she did!

Tilly was in tears, tears of happiness, just like it was with her love. The redhead couldn't believe what just happened. The girl she loved, the one she couldn't live without, that girl just asked her to marry. Was this real? Was she dreaming? Was she about to wake up any second now? This evening had been so great, romantic and now this, it was too good to be true! Or was this really happening?

'uh.. am I dreaming? Yes, yes, YES, of course I'll marry you' replied tilly excited

'Really?'

'Yeah, YES of course. I love you!'

Jen shot up, wrapped hr arms around her now finance and kissed her with all the love she felt for her. Tears of happiness now rolled don both the girls their faces.

When Jen was about to pull back, Tilly put both her hand on either side of the brunettes face and kissed her again.

'I love you so much' the redhead then said

'I love you more' Jen smile and then thought of the ring she bought, that was still not around her finance's finger. So she took it out of the box that she was still holding 'may i?' She asked

Tilly nodded while smiling big. Jen took the hand of her love and shove the ring around her ring finger. It fitted perfectly! The brunette place a kiss on it and then on her girlfriends lips. 'you like it?' she then asked

The redhead looked down at the shiny ring around her finger and answered 'It's perfect! I love it, I love you!'

'I love you too'

- The end –

_**It was a hard choice to make but this story now has (sadly) come to an end. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story! I've been thinking about bringing one of my stories to and end, for a while. Now I'm writing these last words I still am doubting if I shouldn't write maybe one more chapter but I think the way it ends now is a beautiful happy end **____** . These days I'm really busy and haven't much time to write. It's time for me to focus myself more on my education. I enjoyed writing this story! The way it's written has probably not always the best but English isn't my mother language. I love Jelly, I think they are amazing together. Too bad Hollyoaks doesn't give them a real chance! Hopefully Jen and Tilly will be reunited and run away together but I kind of lost hope on that… .**_

_**I'll continue writing my other story as long as I get enough inspiration.**_

_**I love writing so maybe if I get the time and the ideas, I'll be back with another story.**_

_**Now it's time to thank you, all you my precious readers from all over the world! It's because of you all I kept writing. Thanks for your comments, thanks for sharing your ideas, it sure helped me a lot and kept me motivated to write whenever I had the time! When I see the number of people who have been reading this, it's unbelievable and I never imagined this story would have so many readers.**_

_**It's the end of this one story not of the other stories I've still have to tell/ write! Follow me on twitter ' writingsomestuf' (only one f on the end), to keep yourself posted whenever I write another fiction. A jelly one or maybe another one, we'll see!**_

_**Thank you, all of you!**_

_**Dank u! Thanks! Merci! Gracias! Danke! Tak! Terima kasih! ευχαριστίες!**_ شكرا


End file.
